Memento
by Dear Chaos
Summary: Ron tiene ocho años. No once, festejando el entrar a Gryffindor, deseoso de mostrar su potencial. No doce, y enfrentando las acromántulas del bosque prohibido. No trece, en una cabaña junto a sus amigos y el enloquecido Sirius Black. No diecisiete, viendo a su mejor amigo dar su vida por ellos en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Entonces ¿por qué recuerda todo eso? TimeTravel!Ron.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados limitadamente para divertirme un poco._

 _ **Nota de autor:** Bueno, soy débil y este fic, prácticamente, comenzó a escribirse solo, contra mi responsable voluntad. Soy una estudiante universitaria, mi tiempo es poco para dedicarle a otras cosas aparte del estudio, por lo que las actualizaciones serán esporádicas e inesperadas. Aun así, es un fic bastante presente en mi cabeza, por lo que no hay intenciones de abandonarlo. __Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

* * *

 _Another day, shipwrecked_ _  
_ _Can you hear, my prayer?_ _  
_ _If you have the answer let me know_ _  
_ _Stolen from another life_ _  
_ _You appeared in mine_ _  
_ _It doesn't feel the same as it did before_

 _ **Between the devil and the deep blue sea - XYLO**_

* * *

Ron no podría precisar exactamente cuando su mundo había cambiado. No importa cuánto se sentara a tratar de determinar en qué punto exacto de su vida las cosas habían dejado de ser las mismas. Poco importaba, realmente, y él no era de aquellos que necesitaban fervientemente saber la razón detrás de todo. En lo que le concernía, sucedía y eso era todo.

Mente simple, dirían algunos. A Ron le gustaba llamarlo "Ser práctico".

"- _Pragmático, Ronald, es aquel piensa o actúa dando prioridad o mucha importancia a las consideraciones prácticas. ¡Honestamente, a veces me impresiona que ustedes dos hayan llegado al quinto año!- murmuraba una adolescente, pretendiendo enojo, él sabría decirlo, estaba sonriendo. - Les voy a comprar un diccionario como regalo de graduación._

\- _No gracias, 'Mione, solo serviría como pisapapeles en mi oficina de Auror._

\- _¡Ronald!"_

Ron sonrío ausentemente al rastrillo que estaba sosteniendo. Las memorias venían espontáneamente, sin razón y lo dejaban sintiéndose extrañamente vacío. No siempre eran recuerdos claros, a veces eran vagas impresiones de algo, un sonido, o un presentimiento, como una pequeña voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza que le susurraba "Si, esto está bien" o "No, por esta dirección". Eran confusas y no las comprendía del todo, pero más de una vez lo habían ayudado.

A Ron le dolían las memorias, porque en ellas se sentía completo. Había… había personas que lo reconocían, que lo amaban, y casi podía sentir su compañía como algo físico y luego todo terminaría, y Ron ni siquiera reconocería sus nombres porque por mucho que los oyera, siempre se le escurrían entre los dedos. Era frustrante.

\- Ron, cariño, ¿Terminaste?

\- No, mamá, pero ya casi.

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió rastrillando su jardín. Realmente esperaba que esos encantos que supuestamente conocía el amigo de sus padres, ayudaran. Ron se estaba cansando de tener que arreglar nuevamente la tierra cada vez que esos malditos gnomos aparecían.

* * *

La primera vez que montó una escoba, tenía seis años. Sus hermanos siempre jugaban con ellas y no le permitían a Ron o Ginny, acercarse. Por supuesto, él planificó cuidadosamente una tarde en la que los gemelos estaban siendo regañados por su madre, y Bill y Charlie en Hogwarts, para escabullirse al cobertizo y tomar una.

No iba a volar al principio, solo montarla y fingir hacerlo, admitiría que las alturas lo intimidaban un poco. ¡Él era valiente, por supuesto, no importa lo que dijeran los gemelos! Sería un Gryffindor, y los leones no temían enfrentar sus miedos, pero aun así…

La escoba era demasiado grande para su pequeño porte, y por mucho ánimo que se diera a sí mismo, no se veía tan divertida cuando no estaba en el aire sosteniendo a uno de sus hermanos. Tragó audiblemente.

\- Por algo se empieza.

Pasó torpemente la pierna por encima de ella, posicionándola firmemente bajo sí mismo. No parecía muy confiable, con sus flecos casi inexistentes y maltratados. Merlín, esperaba no matarse en esa cosa o su madre podría ser capaz de revivirlo para matarlo nuevamente ella misma.

Vacilante, apretó las manos en el mango.

Sin embargo, al tocar la madera de la escoba, vieja y ajada por el tiempo y el uso, cualquier temor se esfumó. Se sentía familiar, reconfortante de una manera extraña. Su pecho se sentía cálido, y a pesar de su anterior precaución, de un impulso contra el suelo se encontró a si mismo elevado en el aire.

Había alguien… alguien que disfrutaba mucho volar. Que se reía volando. Ron no podía recordar su rostro, pero sentía su risa enérgica como si estuviera en su oído.

"- _El aire es el único lugar donde me siento libre ¿sabes?, solo yo y el viento, sin ataduras. No soy el elegido, ni el niño-que-vivió, solo Harry._

\- _Sabes que para nosotros, solo 'Harry' es más que suficiente ¿no?_

 _El repentino brazo sobre sus hombros era toda la respuesta que Ron necesitaba."_

La voz era de un adolescente, y era tan dolorosamente conocida que Ron tuvo que obligar que el aire ingresara nuevamente en sus pulmones antes de ahogarse. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión ejercida en la madera. Libertad, era muy fácil verlo de esa manera, nadie que te juzgue o te cuestione, sin su madre regañando o elogiando a sus hermanos, solo el cielo y Ron. Le gustaba la idea.

Sonriendo, se movilizó temblorosamente por su patio. El vuelo era inestable y poco consistente, pero a Ron le pareció como probar un pedazo de Ávalon. Respiró hondo y se elevó un poco más. Rodeó el árbol de su jardín lentamente, y luego de tomar un poco de confianza, pasó rápido por sobre el cobertizo soltando una carcajada por lo extraño y excitante que se sentía todo. El viento le acariciaba las mejillas como un viejo amigo, y el sol parecía más cálido cuánto más subía.

Volar era tan genial como parecía. O lo era hasta que se escuchó el estridente grito de Molly Weasley.

Ron se estremeció y bajó muy suavemente hacia el suelo, tratando infructuosamente de evitar la mirada de su madre. Escondió los ojos tras los mechones rojos, que se estaban haciendo cada vez más largos. Le diría a Bill que le cortara el cabello la próxima vez que regresara a casa.

\- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley!- Se encogió un poco ante el sonido de su nombre completo. Estaba en tantos problemas -¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo!?

Ron se mordió la lengua para no replicar "volando, ¿Qué te parece?". No creía que la matriarca Weasley lo apreciaría. Pero, para el caso, muy pocas personas apreciaban su humor. Honestidad culpable era lo mejor para lidiar con su madre, a los gemelos les funcionaria si no lo hicieran cada maldita vez.

Ron suspiró.

Iba ser otra tarde larga.

* * *

A sus siete años, Ron ya había aprendido las tres lecciones más importantes de su vida, las cuales lo acompañarían el resto de su, él esperaba, larga y satisfactoria existencia. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que disfrutaban los gemelos de asustarlo, la temeridad que estaba creciendo en la otrora tímida Ginny, y la profesión que Charlie había profesado querer seguir, probablemente iba a morir de problemas cardiacos sin siquiera haberse graduado de Hogwarts. Al menos Percy siempre dijo que iba por un puesto de oficinista, su pobre y cuerdo hermano. La rutina de la monotonía iba a ser su salvación.

Suspirando, Ron retomó su anterior tren de pensamiento.

No fueron difíciles de aprender, solo era complicado cumplirlas en todos los casos. Primero de todo, nunca confíes en las sonrisas inocentes. Eran ya sea una portada o, a la larga, te traían problemas. Los gemelos eran muy buenos con las primeras, y el otro ejemplo lo había aprendido por los recuerdos. Hacías cosas estúpidas por ese tipo de sonrisas y Ron no era estúpido, por lo que no, iba a ignorar a cualquiera que le sonriera de esa manera.

La segunda lección era que la tarta de melaza de su madre podía arreglarlo todo. No había más explicación que lo establecido. Simplemente lo hacía. Ese postre podría parar guerras, y Ron creía firmemente en ello. Estaba sutilmente tratando de aprenderlo, pero sin que Molly se enterara y lo hiciera pasar por un curso intensivo de cocina. Él solo necesitaba la jodida tarta. Hombres podrían dar sus vidas por menos, él estaba seguro.

Finalmente, la tercera y más importante lección: Siempre atender a sus instintos. Ron no era inteligente de la manera en que Percy lo era, o habilidoso como Charlie y los gemelos, o consistente como Bill, tampoco tenía el carisma de Ginny, pero tenía los instintos más confiables que un mago podría desear. Eran más contundentes que aquella nebulosa impresión que los demás parecían sentir, y eso le daba más seguridad sobre ellos.

Y ahora le estaban gritando que el hombre frente a él no era de confiar.

" _No lo mires a los ojos"_

Ron reconoció la voz que susurraba como una de las más recurrentes. Era una de las dos que lo habían impulsado desde que tenía uso de memoria, desde su primer vuelo en escoba hasta enfrentar al primer niño que había querido intimidar a su hermana por ser una niña. No había necesitado mucha ayuda, Ginny luego lo había pateado en los tobillos para que se tropezara y Ron le había dado un rodillazo en el estómago, había sido un esfuerzo conjunto del cual ambos estaban muy orgullosos. Molly jamás les había perdonado la repentina distancia de la familia Fawcett de ellos, pero tanto Ron como sus hermanos alegaban que cualquiera que le permitiera a sus hijos intimidar a otros no era de confiar. Bill los había felicitado.

" _Puede leer tus pensamientos"_

Ron se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la nueva información. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró a las cejas del hombre, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. Externamente no parecía la gran cosa, sus túnicas púrpura y la sonrisa de abuelo no habrían inspirado más que exasperación en él, de ser cualquier otra ocasión. Pero no ahora.

Distracción. Eran una jodida distracción.

\- Ah, tú debes ser el pequeño Ronald, ¡Sí que has crecido desde la última vez que Molly te llevó a verme!.- El hombre habló cálidamente y Ron tuvo la repentina necesidad de sonreírle, ese era el mismo tono en que la abuela Cedrella le hablaba. No parecía alguien malvado, tal vez…

" _No malvado. Diferentes prioridades, no es seguro"_

Ron se tensó. Merlín, esos mensajes sí que eran confusos.

Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, cayó en la cuenta de que no había contestado. Lo miró nuevamente, no parecía traer nada consigo y tampoco era amenazante ¿Qué querría?

\- Gracias, supongo- Luego de un suspiro - Y, ah, lo siento por no recordarlo.

Ron odiaba olvidar a las personas, le hacía pensar en cómo no podía recordar los nombres de quienes protagonizaban sus memorias. Se había propuesto, como una especie de meta personal, estar al tanto de cada rostro y nombre que alguna vez se le presentaran y hasta ahora había tenido una buena racha. Excepto por el hombre frente a él, que acababa de arruinar un registro casi perfecto.

\- No te preocupes, eras demasiado pequeño para hablar siquiera, disculpa a este anciano que en su vejez ya no mide sus palabras- _Mentira,_ Ron escuchó claramente _-_ ¿Están tus padres? De ser el caso, ¿me dejarías pasar? Tengo que discutir algo importante con ellos.

\- Si, no lo creo - Se escapó de la boca de Ron antes de que pudiera detenerse - Los extraños no entran a la casa, mucho menos los que lucen tan sospechosos como usted ¿Quién se supone que es, de nuevo?

El anciano se rió afablemente, y las plumas de Ron se erizaron, metafóricamente, claro. Sería muy raro tener plumas, muy dificultoso si se lo pensaba. Él carecía de un pico con el cual acicalarse y por su peso corporal no podría volar a menos que tuviera alas muy grandes y… se distrajo nuevamente. Por supuesto.

\- Tus hermanos probablemente te hayan hablado sobre mí.

El anciano se inclinó hasta su estatura, era bastante alto para alguien de su edad que en estas instancias ya debería empezar a encorvarse, Cedrella siempre se quejaba de su dolor de espalda porque ya no le permitía estar tan erguida como lo deseaba. Indecoroso, diría ella. Según su abuela, una señora, especialmente una de sangre Black, debería de mantener su porte regio y recto, porque las primeras impresiones eran algo poderoso y difícil de deshacer, más confiado pareces, más probabilidades de obtener el respeto del otro tenías.

Cosas extrañas, aquellas que enseñaba la abuela Cedrella. Bueno, era una Black y por mucho que Ron amara a la mujer, esa familia siempre había tenido fama de ser un poco loca. No es que pudiera juzgar, él era el niño con recuerdos en su cabeza que no le pertenecían y un instinto que le susurraba.

Centró sus ojos en las cejas del anciano. Parecía estar esperando que Ron realmente abriera su puerta. Frunció el ceño.

\- Sin ofender, pero eso no aclara nada.

Ron abrió la boca nuevamente para indicarle que camino debía tomar para llegar a la ciudad sin inconvenientes, pero la voz de su padre ahogó cualquier respuesta que él podría dar.

\- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Qué alegría verlo! Pase, pase ¿Ron, qué haces en la puerta? Deja pasar al profesor.

\- Dumbledore, ¿Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts?

El rostro de Ron enrojeció de vergüenza. Le negó el paso a su casa al mago más poderoso vivo y su futuro director. Merlín, quería que la tierra lo tragara. Por supuesto, ahora que lo miraba con más detenimiento, el anciano tenía cierto parecido a la imagen coleccionable de las ranas de chocolate. Eso no mitigaba el calor en sus oídos.

Tampoco… tampoco quitaba que no confiaba en el anciano. Si no recordaba mal, había derrotado a un mago oscuro y actualmente, era el jefe de Magos del Wizengamot además de ostentar el título de Jefe Supremo de la Confederación de Magos. Intimidante era poco para describir lo que ese hombre podría hacer si lo desease. Si la mirada de su padre era algo para tomar de referencia, era alguien a quien admirar, pero Ron no podía evitar pensar en que era adecuado temerle de igual forma. Era… era un hecho conocido históricamente que aquellos que tenían mucho poder se perdían en el panorama general. Cedrella se lo repetía más de una vez.

" _Precaución. Buen hombre, pero cuidado."_

\- ¡Albus, que bueno verte!- su madre apareció tras su padre, alegre y sonriente. - Ron, cariño ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Arthur, Molly, veo que han tomado a pecho las lecciones de Alastor y se las han inculcado muy bien a sus hijos - Dumbledore parecía divertido, lo que estaba muy bien con Ron si consideraba que casi había cerrado la puerta en su cara - Vigilancia constante, muy buena para los jóvenes ¿No es así, mi niño?

Ron se volvió a encender como si de una lámpara navideña se tratase, e ignoró las palabras del anciano con toda la gracia que podía reunir en su vergüenza. Que, bueno, era casi ninguna, pero lo suficiente como para darle la espalda al anciano y sus padres. Retirada estratégica, por supuesto, él simplemente estaba eligiendo sus batallas. No era el temblor en sus manos, claro que no. No le gustaba Albus Dumbledore, y no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

\- ¿¡Ron pensó que eras alguien peligroso!?

La risa sorprendida de su padre le hizo apresurar el paso. Si, definitivamente se estaba yendo de la endemoniada habitación. Maldito viejo.

* * *

Ron miró desapasionadamente como Ginny relataba con entusiasmo el último libro que había leído sobre las aventuras de Harry Potter. Era casi ofensivo ver como los ojos de su hermana se iluminaban por las aparentes proezas del niño-que-vivió. Teniendo en cuenta su edad, que era la misma que él tenía, no habría tenido ni el tiempo ni las habilidades para realizar la mayor parte de las cosas que esa serie de libros relataba. Que su hermana disculpara la incredulidad de Ron, pero aunque fuera posible que estuviera escondido siendo entrenado por los mejores maestros y todo eso, él dudaba seriamente que le permitirían enfrentarse a un hombre lobo salvaje, o tener un unicornio de mascota, o haber vencido a una horda de _inferis._ De ser el caso, entonces no solo estaba más loco que una cabra, sino que tenía los guardianes más negligentes que podría imaginar.

De cualquier manera, Ginny no podría olvidar que estaba hablando de un niño de siete años, tan joven como ellos, en cuyos hombros pesaba el haber vencido a uno de los magos oscuros más influyentes de los últimos dos siglos. Eso desgastaría hasta al hombre más fuerte y Ron no podía evitar tener tanto envidia como pena por el niño. Un título como el que Harry Potter tenía era tan limitante como liberador, se esperaban cosas impresionantes de él y a cambio de eso, se le daría un amplio margen de maniobra que la mayoría de los niños no tendría.

Según la abuela Cedrella, los Potter eran una familia antigua y respetada, la fortuna que tenían gracias a su antepasado y culpable de su apellido familiar Linfred de Stinchcombe, el inventor de la poción crece-huesos y la poción pimentónica, había sido bien cuidada y cultivada por sus predecesores. La abuela siempre decía que había que respetar a los Potter, sino fuera por la contribución de su último vástago que sea por la impresionante capacidad de hacer las mejores pociones del mundo mágico. Lo que los Potter crearon fueron las bases de las pociones medicinales actuales, y gracias a ellos, los magos se podían permitir ser tan imprudentes como eran.

Claramente, Cedrella no tenía muy buena opinión de la generación actual de hechiceros, pero teniendo en cuenta de que habían desatado una guerra basada en la pureza de la sangre cuando la mayor parte del mundo mágico estaba relacionada de una u otra manera con un muggle, y entre sí, Ron no podía culparla. Prácticamente, se habían eliminado entre familiares. Seguía perturbándolo mucho el hecho de que era un pariente lejano de casi todas las familias sangre pura. Aunque, como Cedrella le había dicho en sus primeras lecciones, ser "sangre pura" o "traidor a la sangre" era más una cuestión de posición política, que una verdadera pureza.

" _¡Ja, pureza! Los Malfoy, esos astutos franceses, nunca tuvieron problemas de asociarse matrimonialmente con los muggles antes del estatuto, los desagradables escurridizos saben muy bien las consecuencias de la endogamia excesiva, demasiado cerca de la monarquía no mágica, manipuladores bastardos. La pequeña Cissa podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor, digno de ella, oh, no me mires así, cariño. Pasé muchos años con tu abuelo, sería raro si no hubiera tomado alguno de sus manierismos"_

Maldita sangre Black. Todo el mundo mágico tenía alguna conexión con ellos, incluso si el único heredero de la línea principal era residente permanente de Azkaban.

Honestamente, su abuela tenía las mejores historias y la mejor información. No entendía porque sus hermanos nunca hablaban con ella. Claro, su desaprobación hacia Molly nunca había sutil y si bien a Ron le molestaba un poco, sabía que era culpa de su padre. Se casó con su madre en el apuro de la guerra, sin respetar los tiempos de cortejo o realizar los rituales adecuados, o siquiera informar a sus padres. Si eso no era una ofensa directa a Cedrella y todo lo que creía o representaba, Ron iba a comerse su propio zapato. Su abuela no aprobaba su matrimonio, pero sí el fruto de su amor, si el cariño que le tenía a todo sus nietos era algún indicador. Ron podía respetar eso.

Y, bueno, su abuela era una mujer fuerte y feroz, una 'verdadera Black', como siempre diría a pesar de haber sido repudiada de su familia por haberse casado con Septimus. Personalmente, él creía que a ella le dolía más que su hijo se alejara sin aviso previo y sin haberla invitado al casamiento, que el no haber realizado correctamente el matrimonio según la cultura mágica. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido una firme creyente de poder amar a quien quisiera, sin importar origen o pasado.

" _¡Eso no implica que te puedas casar con una vampiresa o un hombre lobo, me escuchas, buena gente serán, pero sus genes son fuertes y no sabrías cómo lidiar con un niño con necesidades diferentes a las tuyas! Si aprendes todo lo que necesitas saber, tal vez, pero hasta entonces, limítate a los magos" Cedrella lo miró por un momento antes de continuar "Tampoco adopciones, conociendo la suerte de los Black, podrías terminar encontrándote en ese tipo de situación"_

Sí, su abuela era genial. Extraña, pero genial. Decía muchas cosas raras, y la mayor parte del tiempo Ron no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero la amaba igual.

\- Y entonces, con un _reducto_ Harry se deshizo de la amenazante manada de Thestrals que lo habían acorralado- Ginny habló encantada, su relato parecía haber captado la atención de los gemelos, quienes escuchaban en silencio.

El último pedazo de información no sentaba bien con Ron, él no comprendía bien por qué. Hurgó un poco en su memoria, pero no creía haber leído nada de los Thestrals, ni siquiera sabía qué eran.

 _"Había caballos, huesudos y demacrados caballos con alas, tirando del carruaje a Hogwarts. Eso era más que espeluznante_.

\- _¿Qué diablos es eso?- Ron se sintió gritar. Harry lo miró confundido, hasta que guió su mirada hacia lo que él estaba viendo._

\- _Ah, es verdad, nunca los habías visto._

\- _¡Por supuesto que no! Esos no estaban ahí antes ¿Qué demonios hacen allí?_

 _Su amigo se rió de su situación, tomando su mano y llevándola hacia esa… esa cosa. El dudoso y macabro animal que lo miraba como si supiera lo que estaba pensando._

\- _Siempre estuvieron allí, solo… solo los pueden ver quienes hayan presenciado la muerte y antes…- Harry dejó de hablar y Ron comprendió._

\- _Pero antes no había visto morir a alguien - Harry hizo una mueca - Eso es bastante espeluznante, hermano-_

\- _Son dóciles y amables, por mucho que el Ministerio se esfuerce en decir lo contrario- Su amigo le susurró, y como si el Thestral los entendiera, se inclinó hacia la mano de Ron, y se dejó acariciar - Ellos simplemente son incomprendidos, hay una manada en el Bosque Prohibido, incluso hay uno que nació allí. Hagrid los cuida-_

\- _Por supuesto que Hagrid los cuida, él quería criar un dragón._

 _Y a pesar de sus palabras, Ron mantuvo la caricia en el animal, quien lo animaba moviendo levemente las alas. Era casi tierna, la forma en la que acercó su esquelético hocico hacia él, en busca de más cariño."_

Ron sacudió la cabeza del ensueño del recuerdo y se retiró silenciosamente de la habitación, antes de que pudiera decir algo que no pudiera justificar racionalmente. La mirada conocedora del Thestral se mantuvo con él, el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Ron miró reverencialmente el tablero en el cual sus dos hermanos estaban jugando. Por lo que veía, Bill estaba ganando.

Técnicamente, era la primera vez que veía uno. Mientras su padre limpiaba las cosas del ático, se había topado con el viejo tablero de Septimus y puesto que él nunca había estado interesado en el juego, se lo había dado a sus hijos. Era… era bastante desconcertante entender un juego del cual ni siquiera debería saber las reglas.

Eso no evitaba que sus dedos picaran por corregir los errores estratégicos de Percy o morderse la lengua por lo simples que eran las jugadas de Bill. Más que frustrante.

"- _Esta es la única forma… tengo que dejar que me tomen._

\- _¡NO!- Gritaron a la vez Harry y Hermione, lo que lo molestaba y a la vez, lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro._

\- _¡Esto es ajedrez!- Les replicó con fuerza - ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo avanzaré y la Reina me atrapará… Eso… eso te deja libre para hacer el jaque mate, Harry._

\- _Pero…_

\- _Mira ¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?_

\- _Ron…_

\- _¡No… no se pongan sentimentales ahora, escucharon! ¡Si no se apuran, va a conseguir la piedra!_

 _No había nada más que hacer, él lo entendía y por mucho que lo negaran, ellos también. Esto no era solo un juego y los tres comprendían lo que estaban arriesgando si perdían el partido. Él trató de silenciar el pánico creciente que sentía viendo el rostro vacío de la Reina Blanca._

 _Exhaló temblorosamente y miró a sus amigos._

\- _¿Listo? Allá voy, y no se entretengan una vez que ganen- Su respiración se sentía agitada y su corazón parecía querer salirse por su garganta. Murmuró por lo bajo - Merlín, Harry, me debes ranas de chocolate de por vida por esto._

 _Se movió hacia adelante. Lo último que vio fue el brazo de la Reina acercándose peligrosamente a su cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro."_

Ron retrocedió bruscamente desde su lugar, soltando un chillido. Sus hermanos levantaron la vista hacia él, Bill dejando su lugar para acercarse y registrar su estado. No debía parecer muy bien, se sentía inestable y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sudor frío.

\- Ron ¿Estas bien?

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras su hermano ponía su mano en su frente para revisar su temperatura. No pareció encontrar nada anormal, pero eso no cambiaba el temblor en sus piernas o la palidez repentina.

Ron… Ron creía que iba a vomitar.

\- Hey, Ron, tranquilo ¿Puedes decirme que ocurre?

El rostro de Bill estaba preocupado, y él no deseaba más que enterrarse en sus brazos y no salir más, como hacía cuando era menor.

\- No me siento… bien, creo que me voy a arriba.

Bill asintió. Lo levantó igual que lo hacía cuando Ron tenía tres, a pesar de que las alturas de ambos habían cambiado y él ya no era tan pequeño, y lo llevó a su habitación. Su hermano sostuvo su mano hasta que se durmió, probablemente por su agarre casi aprehensivo.

El ajedrez normalmente era asombroso, solo… solo le tomaría un tiempo volver a ver las piezas y no pensar en la figura imponente de la Reina Blanca cerniéndose sobre él, lista para arremeter contra su cabeza.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Me gustaría aclarar, que va a permanecer gen por casi toda la totalidad del fic, esto no va de romance, pero si va a haber ciertas menciones de las parejas canon por los recuerdos de Ron.

Saludos, los reviews son amor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierto con ellos._

 _ **Nota de autor:** Esto fue rápido porque el capítulo estaba preparado con antelación, no creo que vuela a suceder en un futuro lejano nuevamente, por mucho que me gustaría. Soñar todavía es gratis, por lo que me gusta aprovechar el beneficio mientras lo tenga._

 _Hablando de todo un poco, los Black son una de las familias mágicas que más me fascinan, principalmente porque están relacionados con prácticamente todos en el mundo mágico y su dinámica me resultó muy divertida de imaginar._

* * *

 _Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take_ _  
_ _Everything's about to change_ _  
_ _I feel it in my veins, it's not going away_ _  
_ _Everything's about to change_

 _ **War of change – Thousand Foot Krutch**_

* * *

Ron presenció un tanto adormilado como el espejo intentó infructuosamente de aconsejar a Percy sobre su aparente "formalidad". Él seriamente dudaba de su victoria, años habían tratado con Ginny que su hermano abandonara el hábito de abotonar el primer botón de la camisa, o esos estúpidos zapatos de gala que se había comprado con las ganancias de un juego de feria, o los ridículos sweaters rayados que había desafortunadamente encontrado en el ático durante la limpieza anual. Ron estaba más que seguro que alguna vez pertenecieron a Septimus, y que Cedrella los había escondido ahí por la terquedad de su esposo en usarlos, a pesar de que dañaban los ojos. Y por supuesto que Percy los encontró.

Ron suspiró, mirando a su madre de reojo. Seguía tratando de convencer a los gemelos de dejar de bromear. Como siempre, no estaba funcionando.

Sonrió levemente, aunque estaba cansado de la rutina, sus hermanos sí que sabían sacar de quicio a su madre sin esforzarse demasiado. Charlie los estaría golpeando si los viera, honestamente, era la cuarta vez en el día. Reprimió una mueca, Charlie ya estaba en su tercer año en Hogwarts y pronto sería el turno de Perce de asistir, y era en parte la razón de todo el alboroto.

Molly Weasley decidió que era un buen día para ir de compras. Habían estado ahorrando durante unos meses para permitirse hacer una visita al Callejón Diagon. Al parecer se estaba haciendo una firma de libros en Flourish y Blotts, y su madre quería ver al autor, quien ya había sido entrevistado por la revista "Corazón de Bruja", además de comprar algunos de los elementos necesarios para Percy.

Ron se había sumado a la visita. Sería la primera vez que le permitirían ver el Callejón y no podía esperar. Sus hermanos siempre lo molestaban con las cosas que traían de las diversas tiendas que hasta el momento no le habían permitido ver, mientras lo asustaban de los peligros de perderse en el Callejón Knockturn si se desviaba del camino. No creía que lo fueran a comer si entraba, pensó con una mueca de disgusto. Los gemelos le dijeron que podría salir oliendo y viéndose como la tía abuela Tessi.

Y nadie, incluido Ron, quiere parecerse a esa mujer. Siempre molestaba al hijo del tío abuelo Lancelot, Gwaine, por ser contador. Él todavía no podía encontrar la falla en el trabajo, y Tessi nunca había trabajado en su vida por lo que él cuestionaba su opinión, de por sí. Cedrella decía que esa mujer y Muriel eran de la misma calaña, pero se había negado a seguir hablando al respecto diciendo que esparcir rumores no era algo digno de una dama.

Se distrajo mientras su madre trataba de que todos se vean decentes. Personalmente, Ron creía que era inútil, iban a pasar por la chimenea, siempre terminaban llenos de cenizas. Fred y George seguían intercambiando nombres mientras Molly los llamaba y en dentro de poco, Ron sabía que su madre explotaría y él tendría que vivir con dos hermanos menos. Bueno, tenía primos de sobra.

Ginny seguía jugueteando con su vestido enfurruñada. Su madre no le había permitido ir con pantalones y Ron creía que era una pérdida. Él estaba más que seguro que su hermana sería capaz de ensuciar el vestido lo más posible solo para que le permitan dejar de usarlo. Nunca romperlo, ninguno de ellos rompía sus cosas, sus padres no podían permitirse mucho y los seis eran conscientes de hasta qué punto podían o no, ir.

Eso no quitaba que su hermana menor se veía adorable ataviada con algo tan poco característico de sus gustos, siendo un antiguo vestido que antes le pertenecía a Molly, de un amarillo suave con bordes de encaje blanco. No importa que el ceño que portaba arruinara la imagen. Su madre parecía pensar exactamente lo mismo que él, pues miraba a su hija con resignación.

Desde que Bill había comenzado a trabajar para Gringotts, un peso se había levantado de los hombros de sus padres. Molly no podía dejarlos solos, en especial a los gemelos, y la paga de Arthur por su trabajo en el Ministerio apenas si les alcanzaba. No ayudaba que se negaran a aceptar la ayuda económica que podría proporcionar la abuela Cedrella. No era caridad, ella era familia y solo quería dar una mano, pero sus padres se negaron rotundamente a aceptar nada de su parte. El orgullo era un rasgo demasiado fuerte en ese lado de la línea familiar, pero era lo que obtenías si mezclabas familias como los Weasley, los Prewett y los Black, de todas las casas para fusionar.

Ron lo comprendía, realmente lo hacía. Aceptar galeones que no habían ganado, cuestionaba toda la ética en la cual su familia se basaba, ponía en jaque la capacidad de sus padres para proporcionarles un ambiente cómodo y seguro. E incluso a él le resultaba muy incómoda la idea de aceptar algo por lo que no había trabajado, pero por Merlín había cosas en las que no se debía ahorrar. Como las varitas.

" _La varita elige al mago, no el mago a la varita, señor Weasley"_

Y siete galeones era un precio un poco excesivo para los estándares Weasley, a pesar de que los acompañaría el resto de su vida y su mal funcionamiento podría costarles su vida o una extremidad. Ron frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, con las varitas no se jugaba. Tenía la sensación de que iba a terminar muy mal si usaba la vieja varita de Charlie, como sus padres deseaban. Solo una sensación.

Molly trató de arreglar su pelo, pero no había mucho más que hacer con los mechones rebeldes que tapaban sus ojos. Después de un rato se rindió y le dijo que lo atara en una coleta baja, lo que la molestaba. Por lo general, solo los niños que pertenecían a clanes nobles usaban el pelo largo, siempre bien arreglado. A Cedrella le encantaba que lo usara de esa manera, pero Molly lo desaprobaba. Para ser honesto, él simplemente lo tenía largo porque Bill no había vuelto para Navidad y Charlie había decidido quedarse en el Castillo. Ron no permitiría que Arthur o Molly se acercaran a su cabeza, el primero porque cortaría el pelo estilo años cincuenta y su madre porque usaría un tazón como medida. Cuando alguno de ellos volviera, lo cortaría.

Ginny le prestó burlonamente uno de sus lazos más prácticos, uno negro de cuero simple. Y ahí estaba otra de las razones para mantenerlo corto, el pelo largo era una desventaja en las luchas contra sus hermanos. Ginny tironeaba con ferocidad si eso implicaba ganar. Tomó el lazo sin dirigirle a su hermana ni una segunda mirada, él estaba más concentrado en la bolsa de polvos flu, que se balanceaba en las manos de los gemelos.

Él conocía el proceso de memoria: se encienden las llamas, se tiran los polvos y luego se anuncia el destino. Pero nunca antes los había usado, lo que lo intimidaba un poco. Lo peor que podría ocurrir es que pronunciara mal el destino y terminara en otro lugar, lo que era fácilmente arreglado; no era como la aparición, Ron no corría el riesgo de "desparticionarse" a sí mismo, lo que le habían informado era muy doloroso. Bill había perdido un pie en una de sus clases de aparición, y aunque es muy sencillo reparar una herida que proviene de un accidente de aparición, sigue siendo sumamente doloroso hasta que se recupere la parte que se perdió. Su hermano jura que si se esfuerzan pueden ver una pequeña línea dorada que marca la sanación, pero por mucho que Ron entrecerrara los ojos, su pie se veía perfectamente normal. El transporte flu, en todo caso, mantendría su cuerpo completo.

Pero, por Nimue, ¿Era realmente necesario meterse en medio de llamas ardientes?

Suspirando, ingresó a regañadientes en la chimenea luego de que Fred y George desaparecieran entre las llamaradas verdes cacareando. Circe, algún día los mataría y luego cumpliría satisfactoriamente una pena en Azkaban si Ginny se negaba a ayudarlo a esconder los cuerpos. Y viendo la misma expresión de furia en el rostro de su hermana, no creía que no lo haría. Le gesticuló a su hermana entre susurros sus pensamientos y ella sonrió cómplice.

\- Está bien, cariño, va a ser un poco movido.

La voz de su madre se perdió en un túnel de colores y sonidos, a la vez que sentía que su cuerpo era exprimido en todas direcciones de forma muy incómoda. Antes de que siquiera se percatara, fue expulsado groseramente hacía un piso de madera que lo recibió dificultosamente. Sus oídos resonaban y podría jurar que había quedado medio bizco en el proceso, por suerte las tablas en las que cayó estaban bien pulidas y no había astillas o raspaduras de las cuales preocuparse.

\- Por las tetas de Circe, odio el flu - murmuró Ron por lo bajo, revisando si de hecho seguía intacto. Exhaló un soplo de aire aliviado, todo seguía en su lugar, tal vez un poco sucio.

\- Sí, yo también, trae invitados no bienvenidos de tanto en tanto.

Y Ron levantó bruscamente la vista de los oscuros tablones de madera. Eso no era el Callejón Diagon. Internamente deseó golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, su madre lo iba a matar cuando lo encontrara y Ginny se iba a reír, lo gemelos también. Merlín, ¿Cómo se las arregló para decir mal la dirección? A menos que haya tomado sus últimas palabras a su hermana como nueva dirección. Frunció el ceño, chimenea estúpida.

Había un hombre sentado elegantemente no muy lejos de él, sosteniendo un libro abierto. Definitivamente no el callejón Diagon entonces, si la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser una tienda decía algo. Él se levantó lentamente del piso, midiendo la reacción del hombre, quien supuso era el dueño de la tienda. No había signos de enojo, en realidad, él parecía muy divertido por Ron. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

\- Yo… lo siento, por caer accidentalmente en su chimenea. Creo que tomó un comentario como un cambio de dirección- Miró nerviosamente alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?

El hombre se rió suavemente y Ron se permitió verlo mejor. Era pálido, enfermizamente pálido en su opinión, con el pelo de una tonalidad tan roja que lo confundiría con un Weasley si no conociera tan bien su árbol familiar. Lo que llamó su atención inmediatamente fue que compartía el color con sus ojos y si no estuviera tan distraído por la extraña apariencia, probablemente se hubiera asustado. Él hombre sufría de una enfermedad terrible o era un vampiro, y si esos colmillos que se asomaban por el rizo de su sonrisa eran una indicación, era la última suposición.

\- En la tienda de Moribundo, niño, en el callejón Knockturn- La sonrisa se amplió y lo miró como si esperara una reacción - Lo que me hace pensar qué estabas diciendo para terminar en mi tienda, de todos los lugares.

\- Ah, le dije a mi hermana que iba matar a mis hermanos mayores - Respondió Ron distraídamente, pensando en cómo demonios funcionaba la chimenea. Él había susurrado, no verbalizó fuertemente y aun así lo tomó como una dirección. - Creo que mi chimenea necesita reparación, eso fue murmurado, ni siquiera debería de haberlo captado.

El hombre lo miró curioso, probablemente esperando que se asuste por haber terminado en el Callejón Knockturn. Y Ron lo habría estado, si no estuviera tan molesto consigo mismo y con los polvos flu. Además, había pasado demasiado tiempo con la abuela Cedrella como para que sus estándares de "miedo" se hubieran adaptado en consecuencia.

El vampiro cerró el libro que sostenía, llamando nuevamente la atención de Ron.

\- En realidad, funciona perfectamente. La idea del uso del polvo flu en las chimeneas fue con la de proporcionar a cada casa perteneciente a un mago o criatura mágica un escape seguro y rápido, lo que era lógico teniendo en cuenta que su creación fue entre finales del siglo XII y comienzos del siglo XIII, por Ignatia Wildsmith, cuando se inició con la caza de brujas en Europa, muy convenientes si ya estabas en la hoguera. - dijo con sarcasmo - No muchas personas podían escapar intactas ante los representantes de la inquisición o los mismos vecinos que los hayan denunciado, por lo que los hogares, fogones o chimeneas de la época deberían ser lo suficientemente sensibles como para captar las palabras incluso si al hablante se le dificultara modular por alguna herida que tuviera. Los diseños modernos aún poseen estas características por cuestiones de seguridad debido a las dos últimas guerras mágicas de este siglo, y para ser honestos, holgazanería por parte del Departamento de Regulación de Transportes mágicos de realizar un nuevo modelo de encantamientos.

Ron frunció el ceño ante el hombre. Ese argumento no lo dejaba quejarse de su chimenea sin parecer un idiota descuidado. Claramente había razones para el funcionamiento actual de la red flu en su casa. Ron se mordió la lengua, seguía siendo una chimenea estúpida.

\- Eso suena lógico - Aceptó renuentemente - Sigue sin gustarme.

El hombre sonrió.

\- Sigue sin gustarle a todo el mundo, debido a eso los accidentes cómo estos pasan todo el tiempo, pero usualmente cuando la gente se da cuenta de que terminaron en el Callejón Knockturn tratan inmediatamente de volver al fuego y dirigirse a su dirección original- Dijo el vampiro, quien aún parecía entretenido por la situación - Lo que me preocupa, es que un niño pequeño, a diferencia de hombre mayores, aun no haya reaccionado de tal manera.

Ron lo miró, suspiró y llevando una mano al pecho, dijo desapasionadamente.

\- ¡Oh, por Morgana, creo que he caído en el Callejón Knockturn! ¿Cómo puede sucederme tal tragedia? ¿Acaso estoy maldito por lo antiguos dioses? ¿Acaso Mórrigan me persigue deseando mi alma? ¿¡Qué voy a hacer, dime, posiblemente malvado vampiro que a pesar de estar conmigo hace casi quince minutos no me ha hecho nada!? - Ron decidió que eso era suficiente - ¿Mejor? Estoy un poco oxidado y claramente en shock.

El vampiro lo observó poco impresionado.

\- No seas impertinente, me estoy cuestionando el darte un poco de polvo flu gratis para irte.

Ron sonrió.

\- No creo que me quieras más tiempo aquí de lo que debes- Dijo un poco más tranquilo de lo que estaba al llegar, si no lo habían atacado apenas salió de la chimenea dudaba que lo hiciera ahora - Además, solo tiene que guiarme fuera de Knockturn, a dónde quería ir era al Callejón Diagon ¿Qué le parece, ah… señor Moribundo?

\- Trocar Corneille, estoy cuidándole la tienda temporalmente al idiota del dueño - Dijo negando levemente con la cabeza - Aunque no voy a negar que el nombre es una broma sobre mí, no su apellido.

Él asintió. El dueño era, de hecho, un idiota si se atrevió a jugar con un vampiro de esa manera. Una cosa eran las burlas ligeras de Ron, otra era poner el nombre de tu tienda como una broma privada sobre un conocido, clasificado como criatura oscura por el Ministerio. Bueno, lo último era cuestionable, por lo que Cedrella le había enseñado, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas tenía un serio problema de clasificación basado en prejuicios y no en información fiable, y su abuela le había dicho que estaba lleno de inadaptados e imbéciles. Pero, para el caso, Cedrella pensaba que todo el mundo mágico estaba compuesto por imbéciles, así que Ron no sabía si su opinión era relevante.

Lo que pensaba debió haber estado escrito en toda su cara, porque Trocar se rió.

\- Sí, bueno, a los amigos hay que aceptarlos como son - Luego se paró y dejó su libro detrás del mostrador. - Vamos, niño, puedo dejar la librería cerrada por un rato.

Y Ron se percató, tarde tal vez, de que las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías con libros de todos los colores y formas, había incluso algunos volando aleatoriamente alrededor de una sección en la parte trasera del lugar. En su defensa, la iluminación con velas le parecía una opción pobre. Había encantos para esas cosas, por Morgana. Ya existían librerías en el Callejón Diagon, así como su intersección en el Horizontal, y si su ubicación era algo que decir, lo que el amigo del vampiro vendía, no debió ser aprobado por el Ministerio.

Típico, Bagnold no se atrevía a meterse con el Callejón Knockturn, los sangre pura la comerían viva por siquiera atreverse a mandar al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica a requisar. Trató de resoplar en descontento, admitiría que Cedrella también se enojaría mucho si eso sucediera.

\- Señor Trocar, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? - Dijo siguiendo al hombre mayor que ya se estaba colocando un abrigo marrón oscuro para salir.

\- Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, lo que debes cuestionarte es si voy a responder.

Ron lo miró molesto. Trocar se rió de su expresión, y él pensaría que era una risa muy agradable si no fuera la causa.

\- Vamos, al menos inténtalo, niño.

\- Ron Weasley.

El vampiro se quedó quieto y giro el rostro para mirar a Ron mejor. Escaneó su rostro como buscando algo.

\- Weasley, ¿Cómo los traidores a la sangre, Weasley?

La expresión de Ron vaciló. Él debería decir que no y fingir que se había confundido, especialmente en un lugar como el que estaba, pero una parte muy ofendida de él no quería más que hinchar el pecho decir obstinadamente que sí. A veces, su parte lógica estaba muy cansada y perdía la batalla con lo que Ron había denominado su "lado temerario y estúpido". Tal vez era una condición mental, tendría que preguntar.

\- Sí ¿Tienes algún problema?

El vampiro parecía nostálgico mientras agitaba la mano en negación.

\- No, no, lo siento por la expresión. Los modismos viejos son difíciles de quitar - Sus ojos parecían lejanos - Es que el último Weasley que me encontré se llamaba Septimus ¿Lo conoces? Han pasado muchos años, debes ser alguno de sus hijos ¿O nietos?

Ron se movió un poco incómodo al responder.

\- Nieto - Dudó pero finalmente dijo - Falleció hace unos cinco años.

El vampiro retrocedió.

\- Murió ¿Ya? Pero no pasó tanto tiempo, o creo que no pasó tanto tiempo - Murmuró por lo bajo, y dándole una mirada a Ron, suspiró - Lo siento, cuando pasas los trescientos es un poco difícil seguirle el paso al resto del mundo.

Ron asintió dudoso.

\- Está bien, creo - Dijo Ron, pensando que tendría que aprender a callarse - Lo que quería preguntar era ¿Qué es lo que vende su amigo aquí?

Trocar suspiró y lo miró.

\- Definitivamente nada que puedas comprar.- Arqueó una ceja y agregó - Y necesitas más sensibilidad.

Ron se exaltó ofendido. Su familia era pobre, pero tampoco para refregárselo en la cara, y él estaba perfectamente al tanto de que no le afectaría su comentario. El vampiro parecía contrariado.

\- Hablaba de tu edad, niño tonto - Se pasó una mano por la cara - Las Artes Oscuras son complejas, en especial si no estás predispuesto a ellas, y requieren de un muy cuidadoso manejo de las emociones, como son principalmente con intención ofensiva. Tu núcleo mágico no lo soportaría, en especial en este momento de tu desarrollo ¿Cuánto tienes, cinco?

\- ¡Siete! - Exclamó. Vampiro o no, si seguía molestando a Ron, lo iba a patear en los tobillos.

\- Bueno, con mayor razón no debes estar ni cerca de este tipo de hechizos. Por supuesto, hay algunos tipos específicos de barreras y encantamientos que están clasificados como oscuros por el Ministerio y no lo son, así como hechizos oscuros menores que debido a que no hacen daño no se los clasifica de tal manera. Detalles, y nada que un niño de siete años deba saber - Dijo moviendo la mano con desdén - Vamos, Weasley, hora de salir del Callejón Malo, no toques nada, no hables con nadie y por el amor de Drakul, mantente pegado a mi ¿De acuerdo?

Ron miró al irritado vampiro y asintió sin hablar.

Cuando finalmente salieron, Ron vislumbró el Callejón del que tanto le advirtieron sus hermanos. Pero parecía relativamente normal, claro, había muchas personas sospechosas caminando de un lado a otro y los nombres de las tiendas eran francamente repugnantes, pero no creía que iba a salir pareciendo la tía abuela Tessi. Con toda la gracia que le había enseñado su abuela, ignoró las pequeñas cabezas cortadas que se exhibían en una de las vidrieras. Mejor no saber, y todo eso.

Trocar los maniobró a ambos rápidamente fuera de Knockturn, siempre manteniendo a Ron a no más de unos centímetros de distancia. Cuando una bruja con aspecto ruinoso falló en tratar de agarrar su ropa, Ron dejó la timidez de lado y se aferró a la mano del vampiro, que antes estaba floja al costado del hombre. Era fría y suave, reconfortante en la seguridad que prometía. Ayudaba a su comodidad que Trocar no dijera nada al respecto, limitándose a apretar su mano con suavidad.

Ron lo miró de reojo. Él admitiría que si el hombre no hablara y usara un glamour en sus ojos, nadie lo reconocería como un vampiro. Usaba ropas adecuadas a la época y si bien tenía un acento extranjero, estaba lo suficientemente fusionado en su inglés como para ser pasado por alto. Los vampiros no eran ilegales exactamente, pero nadie los contrataría para un trabajo normal, al igual que a los hombres lobo. Mucho de eso tenía raíz en la creencia general de los estereotipos, pero también en ese miedo de "¿Qué pasa si pierde el control?". Ron pensaba que no tenía sentido, si estaba bien al momento de una entrevista de trabajo, ¿por qué no lo estaría al momento de ejecutarlo?

Eso era si dejaba de lado que los hombres lobo solo podrían llegar a alterarse cerca de la luna llena, y eso no ocurría si el susodicho estaba en paz con su contraparte lupina. Tenía que estar muy reprimido o desequilibrado mentalmente para que la parte del lobo se refleje físicamente sin que el hombre lobo lo desee.

Ron estaba tan concentrado en el vampiro que se perdió el último trecho del Callejón. Parpadeó en estupor cuando notó que las sobrias tonalidades de grises y negro habían sido reemplazadas por chillones verdes, violetas y rojos, y las personas sospechosas por bulliciosos magos y brujas. Era muchísima gente, y todos estaban hablando, riendo o pegados a las vidrieras. Eso… eso era un cambio muy drástico, solo una diferencia de unos metros ¿Qué demonios?

Miró a Trocar, en busca de respuestas. El vampiro palmeo su cabeza, despeinándolo.

\- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Los magos prefieren ignorar que están a un par de pasos de la zona "sombría" del mundo mágico - Dijo Trocar, sonando muy divertido al respecto - A menos que se topen con la entrada, es muy fácil fingir que no existe. Bueno, buena suerte con lo que sea que ibas a hacer.

El vampiro se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose nuevamente al Callejón y Ron en lugar de dejar ir su mano, la apretó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Trocar, más curioso que irritado.

Ron mordisqueó nerviosamente su labio, antes de decidirse. Sus instintos no le habían dicho nada sobre el vampiro, pero era obviamente conocedor y trabajaba, aunque sea temporalmente en una librería. Había sido incluso guiado fuera de Knockturn por él.

" _El conocimiento es poder, cariño, tiene que ser atesorado"_

La voz de Cedrella resonaba en su cabeza, incitadora.

\- ¿Puedo… puedo volver a la tienda, a verte? - Agregó luego de que el vampiro no contestara - ¡No voy a tocar nada, lo prometo! Además la abuela me dijo que había algunos libros oscuros que si no eran abiertos por las personas indicadas, maldicen al ofensor. Y no quiero que perder mi piel, muchas gracias, así que si no…

El vampiro tocó su mejilla para llamar su atención. Ron paró de hablar de inmediato.

\- Te pareces mucho a Septimus, él me hizo la misma petición - Los ojos del vampiro se habían suavizado - En su momento le dije que no, su familia no veía con buenos ojos a las criaturas oscuras, pero tu… tu eres nieto también de Cedrella Black ¿no?

Ron se sobresaltó. Trocar se rió.

\- Tienes sus ojos, además incluso en esa época Septimus siempre se quejaba de esa niña 'Cedrella hizo esto, no puedo creer que me dijera eso, la va a pagar. Cedrella, Cedrella, Cedrella' Nunca se dio cuenta que ella era de lo único que hablaba- El vampiro se burló - Buena niña… supongo que buena mujer ahora, una cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros. Jamás se dejó llevar por los prejuicios de sus padres. Extraños, los Black, pero siempre tuvieron trato con los del otro lado ¿Por qué no también con los que estamos en este?

Ron no entendía de qué hablaba, pero escuchó de igual manera.

\- Vaya, estoy divagando - Se interrumpió el vampiro - Está bien, puedes venir a la tienda. Voy a estar a cargo de la misma por un par de años, mi amigo se fue de viaje hace unos meses y no va a volver hasta que haya terminado de conocer el mundo o lo que sea. Evita los lunes, son unos días muy tediosos y dedicados a reponer lo vendido.

Él asintió con entusiasmo, hacer amigos era más fácil de lo que había pensado. ¡Cedrella estaría tan orgullosa!

\- Sí, sí, bueno, no te emociones demasiado. No soy tan interesante.

Ron negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras el vampiro se soltaba de su mano y se introducía nuevamente al Callejón. ¡Un vampiro, había conocido a un vampiro!

No había entendido lo que Trocar había dicho de los Black. Tal vez le preguntaría a Cedrella más tarde. Miró a la multitud y se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor concentrarse en encontrar a su madre. Con los hombros caídos se introdujo entre los cuerpos en movimiento. Molly lo iba a matar, probablemente no iba a volver al Callejón Diagon por un tiempo.

* * *

\- Desagradable mujer, esa Muriel, no puedo creer que Callidora la siga invitando a nuestras tardes de té en el jardín.

Ron asintió a las palabras de su abuela, mientras intentaba y fallaba en practicar su caligrafía con la pluma formal que se le había entregado. Por lo general, en el mundo mágico eran los padres quienes se encargaban de la escolarización de sus hijos o por medio de tutores; pero Cedrella había pedido específicamente poder enseñarle a Ron. Por supuesto, también lo había hecho con el resto de sus hermanos, pero ellos se habían negado rotundamente. Normalmente, Ron habría dicho lo mismo porque no quería ser el único que era dejado fuera de la enseñanza de sus padres, pero la abuela Cedrella se veía cada vez menos como la imponente mujer que era y más frágil cada día que pasaba.

Había una opresión en el pecho de Ron que le advertía que era probable que estuviera transcurriendo por sus últimos años. Su abuela se estaba desvaneciendo en una sombra de lo que era desde la muerte de Septimus. Ron apenas si recordaba al hombre, pues había fallecido cuando él tenía tres años.

Por lo que sí, su abuela le estaba enseñando. Lo que era muy aburrido en ocasiones, como cuando lo hacía memorizar los nombres las casas nobles y antiguas, o sus historias familiares. Que, de paso, también eran su historia familiar. Realmente, las familias del mundo mágico estaban tan intrínsecamente relacionadas entre sí que Ron empezaba a dudar sobre su meta de conocer todos los nombres y simplemente comenzar a llamar a todos sus "primos". Siempre estaría en lo correcto, de todos modos, sea lejano o no.

\- Sigue tratando de insinuársele a Pollux, que sigue de luto por la muerte de Irma no importa cuántos años pasen, insistente víbora - Cedrella murmura por lo bajo - Es uno de los pocos matrimonios Black que terminaron en un buen amor, junto al de la pobre Melania, descanse en paz. Al menos no se le acerca a Arcturus, ahí sabría lo que es una buena maldición en sus posteriores, estoy segura que Cassiopea misma lo ayudaría a esconder las evidencias del _prior incantato._

Ron levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba escribiendo. Su abuela lo confundía con sus historias, él no entendía por qué hablaba de tantas personas Black ¿Acaso no la habían repudiado?

Cedrella lo miró agudamente, reprendiéndolo por haberse distraído. Ron enfrentó su mirada, ella sabía perfectamente lo que su nieto le quería preguntar por lo que no se iba a molestar en verbalizarlo.

Su abuela suspiró en resignación y abandonó su postura erguida, para reclinarse en el cómodo sillón de su casa. Parecía muy cansada.

\- Ron, eres más inteligente de lo que muchos te dan crédito, y sé que has notado que me queda poco tiempo de este lado del velo, los Black… somos muy tercos y aunque no lo parezca, amamos ferozmente a nuestra familia. Callidora y Charis jamás aceptaron mi repudio por parte de tu bisabuelo Arcturus II, por lo que nos mantuvimos en contacto por medio de cartas. Desde que él falleció en 1959, hemos podido reunirnos a tomar juntas el té, pero luego de la muerte Charis, tu tía abuela pensó que era buena idea reunir lo poco que queda de la familia - Un destello de amargura cruzó su mirada - Ya no quedamos muchos vivos, y de los sobrevivientes… bueno, como verás, los años nos pesan a la mayoría.

\- Así que… te reúnes con los Black restantes porque cualquier resentimiento que quedaba no importa ya debido a que… ¿Ah, van a morir pronto?

Su abuela soltó una carcajada que sonaba un tanto impropia de ella.

\- Bueno, es una forma de decirlo - Su abuela le sonrió - Ya estamos viejos y bastante cansados. No es toda la familia, por supuesto, Walburga se volvió definitivamente loca y no hay quien la controle desde que murió Orion, y Druella nunca ha escondido su descontento con respecto a su matrimonio con Cygnus, incluso si tuvo tres hijas con él. Ellas nunca vienen, ya no son las niñas que eran.

\- Pero ellos no…- Ron dudó, porque incluso ahora era un tema doloroso para cualquiera, pero finalmente lo dijo - ¿Pero ellos siguen creyendo que eres una traidora a la sangre?

Cedrella lo estudió por unos minutos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Circe, te gusta abrir las viejas heridas, ¿Verdad, cariño? - Su abuela movió la cabeza levemente - Lo hacen. Para ellos sigo siendo la misma traidora que eligió casarse con un Weasley, hace ya tantos años. Solo que… ya no importa, cuando no te queda mucho tiempo, dejan de importarte tanto las antiguas elecciones, comienzas a arrepentirte de lo que hiciste y anhelas lo que pudiste haber hecho. Pollux jamás se perdonó la expulsión de Marius de la familia solo por ser un squib, él todavía… todavía está tratando de buscarlo en el mundo muggle. Cygnus, por otro lado, bueno, sigue intentando encontrar que hizo mal en su crianza para que una de sus hijas terminara siguiendo a un megalómano purista y ahora esté en Azkaban. Personalmente, creo que fue la influencia de Druella en ella. Andrómeda no quiere hablar con él desde que la repudiaron y Narcissa… digamos, que tu tío odia a Lucius Malfoy más que a su propia esposa y eso es decir mucho.

\- Arcturus fue el más difícil, él realmente odia a los hijos de muggles y todo lo que representan, nosotros los traidores somos como una ofensa personal, pero… no pudo contra el último pedido de Melania - Los ojos de Cedrella se nublaron - Ella era una mujer muy dulce, los Mcmillan siempre fueron más relajados que los Black con respecto a las emociones, muy cálidos. Melania le pidió que tratara de acercarse a la poca familia que le quedaba, y él aceptó.

\- Él no suena muy amable si no se trata de su esposa - Ron hizo una mueca ante su propio comentario.

\- Eso es porque no lo es.- Cedrella se rió suavemente - Todavía no entiendo cómo funcionaban, esos dos. Pero al menos hace el intento, viene siempre a refunfuñar un rato y mostrar su desdén hacia todo, se queja de la porcelana o de la temperatura del té y luego se va, apenas termina la hora programada.

Ron la miró cuestionablemente. Eso no sonaba como "intentar".

\- Mi primo siempre tuvo un carácter especial. Melania lo ablandó bastante - Cedrella le susurró como si de un secreto se tratase - En sus días particularmente malos, él viene a disculparse y charlar un rato conmigo. Merlín, aparece en la puerta como un cachorro al cual echaron de casa… siempre que viene, toca algo para mí con su violín. Para alguien que dice odiar tanto a los muggles, tiene un gran aprecio por sus instrumentos y su música.

Él simplemente dejó a su abuela burlarse un poco de sus parientes, parecía calmar el dolor de su alma. Ron se preguntaba cómo eran, tan excéntricos como su abuela los describía o simplemente ancianos frágiles que no hacían más que quejarse. Suspiró, apenas si soportaban la presencia de una "traidora", dudaba que apreciaran a Ron entre ellos. Conocerlos no sería muy agradable para ninguna de las dos partes.

Cedrella sintió su curiosidad y lo midió cuidadosamente.

\- Podría llevarte a la próxima reunión si completas tus tareas asignadas.

Ron miró descontento su pergamino entintado. No le gustaba su próximo reto.

" _Niños… la abuela Cedrella murió la noche anterior, los aurores dicen que… dicen que estaba durmiendo y que… que no sufrió" Los ojos de su padre eran brillantes y su voz era quebradiza "La encontró Callidora. Iba tarde a una de sus reuniones semanales, por lo que la tía se acercó a su casa pero…"_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Saludos, los reviews son amor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De lo contrario, no estaría escribiendo fics._

 ** _Nota de autor:_** _Realmente me divierto escribiendo a los Black, el próximo capítulo los tendrá como protagonistas._

 _Gracias por los comentarios! **Lord Makurus** , tengo que admitir que Ron tampoco es mi personaje favorito. De hecho, es el que menos me gusta, pero encontré muy refrescante escribir desde su perspectiva. Tiene muchas fallas, pero por las mismas, encuentro que es un personaje con quien es fácil relacionarse una vez que se lo entiende._

 _Nota 2: Gracias! no me había dado cuenta de que el traductor se activó por la canción en inglés y afectó el resto del texto, que estaba en español._

* * *

Remember, remember  
Please remember who I used to be  
Who am I, who am I  
I'm puppet in their game

They can call us heartless  
Hollow vessels of what we used to be  
Don't you forget about me  
Now commit this to your memories

 **Hold on you, NateWantstoBattle**

* * *

Ron miró el oso en las manos de los gemelos.

Parecía inofensivo, adorable incluso. Entrecerró los ojos. Él no lo creía ni por un momento, las cosas que sus hermanos regalaban nunca lo eran. Y esto… había algo horrorosamente familiar con la situación, pero a la vez no, todo estaba en el lugar incorrecto, la forma incorrecta… él no podía precisarlo. Era como si esto debería haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no tenía sentido.

Su madre, al otro lado de la habitación, lo miraba expectante de que tomara su último regalo de cumpleaños. Ron la ignoró y siguió observando el sospechoso juguete. Molly estaba recibiendo la ley del hielo desde que le prohibió invitar a la abuela Cedrella, dijo que era una fiesta solo para la familia más cercana. Era ridículo, porque todos estaban malditamente relacionados por sangre en el mundo mágico y si iban a ser específicos, su abuela era una de las pocas personas con un lazo familiar fuerte con ellos.

Le gustaría que dejen sus pequeñas disputas entre ellas y lo dejaran disfrutar tranquilo sus cumpleaños. Si el ceño de desaprobación ante su actitud era alguna indicación, no lo iban a hacer, ninguna de las dos. Ron conocía demasiado bien a su abuela como para no estar al tanto del carácter de la mujer, ahora cualquier cosa que haga o diga su madre iba a ser duramente criticado y analizado. Él ni siquiera podía esforzarse en preocuparse, era inútil en lo que a ellas se refería.

Centró su mirada en sus hermanos, no parecía que fueran a hacer una broma. George, a diferencia de Fred quien era el que sostenía el regalo, parecía cada vez más y más incómodo. Extendió su mano para agarrar al oso, pero antes de sus dedos siquiera rozaran su afelpada superficie, el mismo explotó en cientos de pequeñas arañas que rodearon a sus hermanos.

 _Arañas. Siempre esas malditas arañas._

George gritó a la vez que Ron suspiró, mientras Fred miraba fascinado como los pequeños arácnidos se iban desvaneciendo uno por uno, mientras aun lo cubrían. Aunque estaba furioso, iba a admitir que su hermano parecía tener nervios de acero o estaba loco, que podría tranquilamente ser ambas opciones.

 _"Arañas. No arañas diminutas como las que podrías encontrar diariamente. No, estas eran del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. Ron creía que iba a vomitar, la que los llevaba a él y a Fang parecía salivar ante la carga que transportaba._

 _Ron no entendía como Harry no estaba gritando por su vida mientras la araña se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacía una telaraña como una cúpula de niebla que había en el centro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acercaban por todas partes, chasqueando sus pinzas. Definitivamente, cuando lo dejaran en el suelo, él iba a vomitar"_

\- ¡Fred, George! ¿¡Cómo… cómo se atrevieron a… - Ron escuchó a Molly gritar a sus hermanos.

Su madre parecía estar al borde de la histeria, y él lo encontraría divertido, si no estuviera tratando de superar el shock de saber que existían unas _jodidas arañas del tamaño de caballos._ Merlín, necesitaba tiempo para procesar eso. Años, tal vez. ¿Y la gente estaba bien sabiendo que esas cosas existían? Ron ya habría entrado en un estado catatónico si se encontrara con una, o peor, la adrenalina lo haría enfrentarla.

 _"- Hay dos respuestas instintivas ante el miedo, lucha o huida. Los aurores entrenamos para anular, lo más posible, estas respuestas- Ron se podía escuchar decir - La adrenalina generada por esta aparente amenaza nos predispone a reaccionar rápidamente y nos prepara para sacar el máximo rendimiento de nuestros músculos cuando es necesario moverse con una cierta velocidad, se puede decir que desencadena los mecanismos de supervivencia que se ponen en marcha en situaciones de emergencia. Eso sería genial, si no fuera porque no reaccionamos lógicamente y varía de persona a persona"_

Ron suspiró y comenzó a subir hacía su habitación. Él sabía que sus hermanos solo querían divertirse, tal vez maliciosamente, pero no buscaban de forma activa la atención de sus padres. Y aun así… y aun así la obtenían tan fácil.

\- ¡Ron! Espera ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó uno de los gemelos.

Desde el tercer escalón, él lo miró desconcertado. Se iba a su cuarto, por supuesto, las escaleras no tenían muchos destinos más que las habitaciones. Ante la expresión insegura en el rostro de su hermano, Ron estaba bastante seguro de que era George, paró en seco. ¿Por qué le importaría cómo estaba después de lo que hicieron?

Al notar las miradas de reojo que George les estaba dando a sus padres, Ron entendió. No estaba preocupado por él, sino que podría encontrar. No compraron el encanto de ese oso… lo hicieron ellos mismos. ¿Pero cómo…

\- Ustedes… ustedes tienen varitas - susurró sin poder creerlo.

Las varitas de Fabian y Gideon, probablemente. Su madre las guardaba en el ático, en una caja segura, atesorándolas pero manteniéndolas fuera de su vista inmediata por ser recuerdos dolorosos. Ellos las habían agarrado. Eso no solo meritaba un castigo, era casi como esa vez que habían intentado que Ron hiciera un juramento inquebrantable, simplemente cruzaba los límites. Una palabra incorrecta o una acción equivocada, y él podría haber muerto, lo mismo con las varitas.

Aun así… sus hermanos tenían diez años. Ni siquiera iban a Hogwarts hasta el año siguiente y ya habían logrado hacer un encanto como ese, se haya desvanecido luego de unos segundos o no. Era impresionante.

También era desalentador. ¿A qué extremos habían ido para jugarle una broma pesada? Él no estaba llorando, lo que era un buen indicio, pero si sus recuerdos no le hubieran mostrado algo definitivamente más aterrador, estaría probablemente traumado de por vida. Quería enojarse, gritarle, comenzar una rabieta como aquellas que a veces Ginny hacía cuando las cosas le salían mal, quería… irse a descansar. A la mierda todo aquello.

Los ojos temerosos del gemelo no hacían más que molestarlo.

\- No voy a delatarlos, George, así que por todo lo que Circe ama, déjame en paz.

Ron ignoró la mirada sorprendida de su hermano mayor y se fue a acostar. En momentos como ese, extrañaba a sus otros hermanos. Bill lo abrazaría, Charlie probablemente también les hubiera gritado a los gemelos, pero después lo hubiera consolado; Percy… él hubiera notado que estaban tramando antes de que lo realizaran. Su abuela le hubiera dado un poco de chocolate.

Se acurrucó en sus sábanas.

Merlín, no más cumpleaños hasta que estuviera en Hogwarts, o lejos de las posibles bromas de Fred y George. Ron no sabía si ellos se percataban de ello o no, pero a veces eran demasiado crueles para su gusto. Y siempre, cada maldita vez, se llevaban la atención de Arthur y Molly lejos de él. ¿Era infantil enojarse por algo tan insignificante? Sí, bordeando lo patético ¿Le importaba? No, no realmente.

A veces, en la intimidad de su propia mente, Ron deseaba poder odiarlos. Decir todas aquellas cosas que se guardaba porque sabría que eran demasiado venenosas como para no dañar su relación permanentemente. Pero no importa que tan mal se sintiera, que tan furioso estuviera…

 _"Su hermano no se movía. No respiraba. Ron seguía esperando que abriera los ojos y se riera, diciéndoles que había sido solo otra broma de mal gusto, como siempre hacía. Pero parecía tan… tan en paz. George estaba sentado junto a él, agarrando su mano y susurrando cosas que él no podía escuchar. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, las mejillas todavía manchadas por el llanto y Ron… Ron no podía respirar. Su hermano no podría estar muerto, él no… el simplemente no podía._

 _Todo había sido un caos. Todavía resonaban en sus oídos el sonido de los escombros cayendo, los gritos, la ceniza en la parte posterior de su boca. Habían escapado apenas de las bestias creadas por el fiendfyre, y ni siquiera habían podido descansar antes de que se unieran en otro enfrentamiento. Apenas si recordaba que hechizos había lanzado para ayudar a sus hermanos._

 _Percy y Fred estaban espalda contra espalda. Habían estado… por Merlín, habían estado bromeando. Y en menos de unos segundos, la explosión causada por Rookwood se lo había llevado. Harry había tenido que arrastrar a Percy lejos del cuerpo antes de que algún hechizo de rebote lo afectara, mientras Ron se llevaba los restos de su hermano a un lugar seguro. Llevar a su hermano, que no se movía, no respiraba y aún tenía sus ojos abiertos, mirando a la nada. Igual de marrones que siempre, pero ciegos de todo._

 _Ron miró sus manos cenicientas y sintió como Hermione lo rodeaba con sus brazos, pero no era consuelo suficiente. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, una tras otra, porque Fred estaba muerto y aunque Voldemort también, Ron no creía que había sido un trato justo."_

* * *

Los gemelos habían estado tan emocionados por su última broma. Podrían poner a prueba uno de sus primeros encantamientos originales y como valor agregado, podían reírse de su pequeño hermano. Habían tardado un tiempo en poder conseguir las antiguas varitas de sus tíos, pues su madre las revisaba de vez en cuando. Se sentía irrespetuoso, de cierta manera, utilizar lo último que quedaba de ellos para una broma, pero por lo que les contaba Molly, ellos lo hubieran aprobado.

Habían comprado el oso de felpa en una de las ferias que ocasionalmente se hacían en Ottery St. Catchpole, y habían rebuscado en los viejos libros de encantos de sus padres, aquellos que ya no se usaban más para la actual currícula de Hogwarts. Difícil habría sido un eufemismo, nunca habían aprendido los movimientos de varitas que los libros mostraban y las varitas raras veces les respondían, sintiendo que no eran sus legítimos propietarios, pero luego de varios intentos, lo lograron.

Aunque todo fue dispuesto a la perfección, hubo una falla en su plan. La variable Ron.

Su pequeño y extraño hermanito había desconfiado de ellos desde el incidente del juramento. Los gemelos no sabían lo que casi habían hecho, pero aun así es muy complicado eliminar el "podría haber muerto" de la impresionable mente de su hermano menor. Había sido solo una broma, pero no importa cuánto se lo habían tratado de explicar a sus padres, ellos no habían escapado del castigo esa vez. Fred juraba que su nalga izquierda no era la misma.

Y George admitiría que, tal vez, estaban un poco molestos con Ron. Rara vez se acercaba a ellos, muy a diferencia de cuando era más pequeño, que los perseguía sin descanso buscando su atención. Ahora estaba todo el tiempo con la vieja bruja.

Ellos… no es que odiaran a Cedrella, es que su madre no quería a la mujer y probablemente tenía una razón para ello. Pero no importa cuánto sus padres trataran sutilmente de alejarlo, él siempre iba con ella, como un cachorro perdido. Ella era una Black, y ellos eran conocidamente oscuros, no importa que estuviera repudiada, su madre siempre lo murmuraba entre dientes cuando creían que no podían escucharla "Un Black es siempre un Black". Pero Ron no escuchaba, o no le importaba, personalmente, ellos creían que era lo último. Y eso era peor ¿no?, porque le estaba dando la espalda a la familia por una vieja bruja oscura.

Por eso ellos le iban a dar su merecido, por olvidarlos e ignorarlos.

Sin embargo, Ron ni siquiera había gritado. No había llegado a tocar apropiadamente el regalo, sospechando de ellos desde el momento en que lo sacaron de la caja. Y finalmente, se había desmoronado en las manos de Fred. Al menos, el encanto había funcionado como se suponía, finalmente perdiendo la poca magia que le habían podido infundir. Mientras George había querido eliminar todas las arañas de su gemelo, Fred había estado más que eufórico por su logro.

Su hermano pequeño… él simplemente había suspirado y les había dado la espalda mientras su madre los regañaba nuevamente, no es que ellos estuvieran particularmente afectados por lo último. George lo vio subir por las escaleras y sintió el pánico subiendo por su pecho e instalándose en su garganta. Si su hermano iba a su habitación, podría encontrar las varitas y ellos estarían muertos. Tan muertos.

Pero cuando preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible, Ron comprendió lo que habían hecho. George no conocía el interior de la mente de su hermano, pero debía de ser un lugar fascinante si en menos de unos segundos había descubierto lo que habían hecho por solo una pregunta. Él pudo identificar fácilmente las emociones en el rostro de Ron, quien siempre había llevado su corazón en la manga, para que todos apreciaran lo que sentía.

Y él… George tragó un poco. Su hermano había estado furioso, y no de una forma normal, parecía que iba a saltar por sobre la baranda a clavar sus dedos en la garganta de los gemelos. Sin embargo, esa ira se había esfumado tan rápido como las arañas, dejando un cansancio que estaba fuera de lugar en un rostro tan joven. Su hermano lo había mirado casi con resignación.

 _"No voy a delatarlos, George, así que por todo lo que Circe ama, déjame en paz"_

Ron no… él se suponía que iba a asustarse y luego lloraría, y los gemelos se reirían de su desgracia, pero… a George no le gustaba la expresión en su rostro, eso no era enojo o sorpresa, ni siquiera era miedo, era solo hastío. Y eso dolía, porque su hermano no debería verse así solo por una broma.

Nadie… nadie debería verse así solo por una broma. Porque si nadie se reía, entonces dejaba de serlo y pasaban a un terreno en el cual, ni él ni Fred, querían incursionar. Ellos no eran crueles ¿o sí?

A George no le gustaba su propia respuesta.

* * *

La noche de su cumpleaños número ocho, las pesadillas comenzaron con toda su fuerza.

 _" - Llévate a los prisioneros al sótano, Greyback_

 _\- Un momento - Saltó Bellatrix, sus rizos enmarañados hacían poco para tapar la locura en sus ojos, lo desquiciado de su sonrisa. Poco quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido una belleza en los círculos sangre pura, de la joven de mirada brillante en las fotos de su abuela. - A todos, excepto… excepto a la sangre impura._

 _Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer y la sangre de Ron se heló en sus venas. No a ella, no a 'Mione. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio su misma desesperación en los ojos de Harry. Esto no… no debería estar pasando. Ron forcejeó en sus ataduras, negándose a quedarse quieto mientras se querían llevar a su amiga._

 _\- ¡No! -Ron se sintió gritar, estaba temblando y había un olor pútrido en el aire, que por experiencia él sabía era el olor de mucha sangre en descomposición, como el hierro pero más fuerte. No permitiría que Hermione se uniera a lo que debían ser un montón de cadáveres - ¡Ella no! ¡Me… Me quedo yo en su lugar!_

 _Bellatrix se acercó a zancadas hacía él, dándole una bofetada que resonó en toda la sala. Su mejilla ardía, pero Ron apretó los dientes y la miró desafiante._

 _\- Perra loca._

 _Bellatrix se burló._

 _\- Si muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente- lo amenazó la bruja - En mi escalafón, los traidores a la sangre van después de los sangre impura. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que estén bien atados, pero no les hagas nada… por el momento."_

El miedo se podía respirar en el aire y Ron jadeaba tratando de ahogar la sensación, ese temor que trepaba por su garganta y los gritos… por Circe, los gritos de la chica. Se tapó los oídos, pero era inútil, estaban en su cabeza.

 _" - ¡Mientes, asquerosa sangre sucia, y yo lo sé! ¡Entraste en mi bóveda de Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Confiesa!_

 _Los gritos aumentaron su intensidad, Ron siguió gritando su nombre. Basta, por favor, basta._

 _\- ¡Hermione!"_

Ella lloraba, suplicaba y mentía, Ron sabía que mentía. Estaba protegiendo algo, a ellos, no estaba seguro, pero simplemente la seguían torturando. Él no pudo ver nada, pero podía escuchar como ella se ahogaba con su propia sangre luego de morderse la lengua, sus gemidos de dolor. Ron lo recordaba, lo sentía, y solo quería que parara.

\- Por favor, basta, ya está, déjenla tranquila - Se susurró, llorando en silencio - Por el amor de Morgana, déjenla tranquila.

Pero los gritos no paraban, como si estuvieran en repetición dentro de la caverna de su memoria, haciendo sonoros ecos. Tembló bajo sus sábanas y trató de utilizar las almohadas para ahogar el sonido, pero no hay caso en callar algo que solo está en tu cabeza.

No pudo dormir por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Algunas noches se despertaba a mitad de un grito, y sus padres vendrían corriendo a la habitación con sus varitas en alto, toda la furia de alguien listo para proteger a sus hijos, pero no podían luchar contra aquello que no eran capaces de ver, que no podían oír. Molly lo abrazaba contra su pecho y le susurraba palabras calmantes, mientras Arthur se aseguraba que ambos estén cálidos y cómodos, antes de volver a la cama. Las pesadillas no evitaban el trabajo en el Ministerio en la mañana, no es que ellas fueran muy comprensivas en ese aspecto; tres a cuatro veces a la semana, se apoderaban de sus noches.

Al principio, a Ron le costaba atenuar sus gritos y no podría evitar que sus padres se enterasen, pero cuando las ojeras de Molly comenzaron a verse tan oscuras como las suyas, la almohada se convirtió en un gran aliado para acallar sus sollozos.

Sus recuerdos, hasta el momento y salvando una o dos excepciones, habían sido como un bálsamo para él. Eran dulces, felices de una manera que le costaba comprender una vez que volvía al presente, llenos de risas familiares y acompañados de destellos de vibrante verde y rizos alborotados. Traían el olor a pergamino y tinta, la sensación de la madera bajo sus manos, de noches tranquilas que se pasaban entre susurros de lo que parecía el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor, o acurrucados alrededor de una llama en un frasco; estaban llenos de entramados pasillos de piedras, de escaleras que se movían, de salones inmensos y del barullo excitado de otros niños, de cuadros que cotilleaban ansiosamente como los que había en la casa de Cedrella. Había una cabaña pequeña, con un hombre gigante que debería ser atemorizador, pero, en sus recuerdos, la vista de su melena enmarañada y su barba gruesa solo traía comodidad y risas, como la de cualquier persona que amara tanto a las criaturas mágicas podría evocar.

Otros aparecían también, recurrentemente, pero sus rostros parecían aun más borrosos que los de la chica con un libro siempre en la mano y el niño que sonreía como si el peso del mundo estuviera en sus hombros. Había dos personas que tenían los ojos de su abuela, un niño rubio con una sonrisa con demasiados dientes y un hombre con grandes líneas de risa, pero un aire amargo a su alrededor, como si le hubieran quitado algo irrecuperable.

Eran recuerdos de buenos tiempos, de épocas felices, y nunca había sentido más fuertemente el contraste que cuando los años parecían avanzar dentro de esa burbuja en su mente. Las risas dejaron de ser un sonido tan familiar y una especie de seriedad parecía asentarse alrededor de sus protagonistas. Los pasadizos del castillo, sus maravillosas vistas, habían sido reemplazadas por duelos en lugares que no conocía, en una casa oscura y vieja llena de aliados, de la incertidumbre que pintaba todas las interacciones entre aquellas personas, de ese extraño sentimiento de _"¿será esta la última vez?"._ Sus indefinidos rostros eran graves y severos, sus abrazos más fuertes y cada palabra era medida, sin saber si podrían ser la definitiva; las tensiones eran altas, aunque parecían tratar de mitigarlo frente a ellos y Ron no entendía por qué.

Luego habían empezado a correr por un bosque, escondiéndose de algo que Ron todavía no comprendía, y estaban solos los tres. No veía a su familia, ni a esos amables desconocidos. Eran noches de hambre, de nervios, de frío; tres cuerpos juntos se acurrucaban tratando de generar algo de calor, y la privacidad parecía un concepto obsoleto, había gritos de enojo y reclamos, sus rostros ya no parecían tan reconfortantes y había un peso en su cuello que le nublaba los pensamientos, le susurraba mentiras, y Ron estaba seguro de que eran mentiras. La tienda lo ahogaba, al igual que la falta de progreso en la búsqueda de algo. Su mente estaba confusa, y furiosa de una manera que no le pertenecía enteramente a él. Se fue, los abandonó, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que Ron los necesitaba tanto como ellos a él, que abandonar a sus amigos en un momento tan difícil no era seguro para ellos y la peor traición, que estaba _mal, mal, mal._ Pero el peso en su cuello impulsaba sus pasos, todo era un revoltijo de miedo, enojo, y desconcierto.

De alguna manera, el peso desapareció y él volvió, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, su amistad parecía un espejo roto, con algunos pedazos que podrían salvarse. Y luego vino la tortura, no sabía como llegaron allí, pero sus imágenes del sótano, del olor del miedo en el aire combinado con el pesado sabor cobrizo de la sangre en la parte posterior de su lengua lo descomponía. Eran las escenas predilectas de sus jodidas pesadillas, lo atormentaban como si estuviera atrapado allí. El resto eran una amalgama de lugares, personas, sucesos, muy difícil de entender, muchos años más parecían pasar o retroceder, pero todo volvía a esa desordenada e incompleta línea de tiempo que a su mente le gustaba reproducir.

Ron miró su reflejo en el espejo, sus mejillas pálidas y sus ojos brillantemente azules en comparación con sus oscuras ojeras, mechones rojos tímidamente rozando sus hombros. Parecía un muerto viviente.

Quería preguntarle a Trocar sobre sus recuerdos. No podría hablarlo con sus padres, creerían que se estaba volviendo loco, lo que no era tan lejos de la realidad si no podía llegar a tener una noche de sueño decente. Sus hermanos jamás habían sido una opción y Cedrella se preocuparía innecesariamente.

El vampiro era realmente el único que podría escucharlo con quien no tenía ningún lazo emocional,y a su vez, podría tal vez conocer la solución. Tenía cientos de años y era el dueño temporal de una librería oscura. Mejor combinación no podría haber.

Lamentablemente, todavía no había encontrado dónde sus padres escondían el polvo flu y su madre se había negado rotundamente a volver a llevarlo hasta que aprendiera a no murmurar por lo bajo. Era un hábito que, hasta la fecha, Ron se había encontrado incapaz de erradicar. Ginny todavía se reía cada vez que alguien traía el suceso a colación.

Miró el azul que le mostraba su reflejo.

Trocar le había dicho aquel día en el Callejón que tenía los ojos de Cedrella, y él se hubiera sentido muy alagado, si no fuera porque sus ojos azules distaban mucho de la plata líquida que parecía dominar el iris de su abuela. De lo poco que Ron había podido rescatar de sus usuales murmullos enfurruñados, era que muy pocos Black mantenían esa tonalidad específica. Sirius era uno de ellos, al igual que Regulus, quien quiera que fuese; Arcturus había obtenido la mirada Gamp, no los ojos Black, la cual Ron no tenía ni idea cómo era porque la línea masculina Gamp había sido erradicada hace unos treinta años y, de todas formas, su familia nunca había hecho contacto con las mujeres Gamp restantes. Los ojos Black por lo general iban de padres a hijos, y Arthur había heredado la tonalidad cerúlea de Septimus, así como la mayoría de sus hermanos, con excepción de los gemelos y Ginny.

Su inspección se interrumpió por los golpes insistentes en la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Ron! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más te vas a quedar ahí!? Perdí la mitad de mi vida esperando a que salgas, ¡y te la voy a cobrar!- La voz de Ginny se escuchó estruendosa en el silencio del baño y Ron suspiró.

Era muy difícil tener un tiempo de reflexión en la casa Weasley.

* * *

Ron miró al compañero de juegos de los gemelos con intensidad. Había algo en el niño que hacía que todas las alarmas de su cabeza se encendieran.

Cedric Diggory parecía completamente normal, inofensivo incluso. Mejillas todavía suaves por la edad, ojos grises oscuros, grandes y curiosos, una sonrisa reminiscente de los gemelos – claramente era un asiduo de las travesuras de sus hermanos – cabello castaño cobrizo organizado en un corte muggle de moda; un poco extraño para ser un Diggory, pero su madre era Fawcett, por lo que su comportamiento amigable y humilde debe haber sido inculcado por ella. Los Diggory tendían a ser más bien ostentosos y arrogantes, rasgos que quedaron de sus años dorados, a pesar de perder la fortuna familiar dos o tres generaciones atrás, y que se pudieron permitir por obtener cargos relativamente importantes en el Ministerio por sus conexiones familiares. Aunque, por lo que había escuchado de Arthur, Amos era bastante bueno en su trabajo dentro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de criaturas mágicas. Cedrella discreparía, pues sentía una antipatía muy particular por ese sector del Ministerio, pero ella se había retirado del ojo público luego de la muerte de Septimus y estaba un poco desactualizada de las personas que no pertenecían a cargos esenciales dentro del gobierno.

La mayoría de los rostros eran difusos en sus recuerdos, pero si ya había conocido a la persona, era más probable que la recordara fuera de ellos. Y, estaba casi completamente seguro, conocía el rostro de Cedric. No era recurrente en sus recuerdos, así que para que fuera capaz de reconocerlo, tendría que haber sido algo importante. Luchó por enfocar sus pensamientos, pero el cansancio le estaba pasando factura y apenas si podía mantener una apariencia de coherencia en una conversación normal, mucho menos indagar en los recovecos de su memoria. Nunca lo llevaban a lugares muy agradables.

Ron suspiró mientras suavemente restregaba sus ojos. Desde hacía unos días que había comenzado a sentirse extraño, como si su piel, su cuerpo, no fueran lo suficientemente grande para contenerlo y fuera explotar de un momento a otro, como si algo dentro de él hubiera crecido repentinamente y se había quedado sin espacio; lo que sea que fuera, no estaba contento. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

Al igual que Cedric Diggory.

Él y los gemelos jugaban con una usada baraja de Snap explosivo, y estaban desgastando los pocos hilos de cordura a los que Ron se estaba aferrando. Si fuera un día normal, iría con Cedrella pero _ese_ día había una reunión Black y, aunque su abuela había dejado perfectamente claro que estaba invitado, no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar si alguno de sus parientes no tomaba bien su presencia allí, con el poco autocontrol que podía permitirse por noches de sueño incompletas.

Los precios de las pociones pre-preparadas eran ridículos, y tampoco tenía ni un solo knut o sickle para poder comprar los ingredientes necesarios para el filtro somnífero o la poción pimentónica, o alguien que se las prepare, por lo que no podía mantenerse enérgico ni tampoco dormir sin pesadillas. No es que pudiera ir al Callejón Diagon, de cualquier forma. Su madre todavía no había levantado la prohibición del uso de los polvos flu, y el dueño de la boticaria de Ottery St. Catchpole les informaría a sus padres si lo veía rondando por allí.

En resumen, se quedaría cansado y privado del sueño hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera resistirlo más y lo obligara a descansar. Tal vez, en ese punto, las pesadillas no lo afectarían o, quizás, quedaría atrapado en ellas hasta que obtuviera el descanso para funcionar correctamente. Merlín sabrá.

Sus hermanos se rieron cuando Cedric perdió e inevitablemente otra carta explotó. Ron pensó que eran unos idiotas. Él también admitiría que estaba más amargo y cínico que de costumbre.

Mirándolos jugar, Ron sintió un regusto de decepción en la boca. Los gemelos eran más amables con un niño que apenas conocían que con el mismo Ron, a quien no pararían de hostigar o jugar bromas. Aunque, últimamente incluso eso había comenzado a desaparecer.

En ese punto, él no sabía si estar agradecido o hundirse más en la resignación. Realmente, no entendía cuál era su problema con él, Ginny también era su hermana menor pero no la trataban igual que a Ron.

Sus recuerdos lo estaban desgastando poco a poco, más de lo que cualquier niño de ocho años, mágico o no, debería sentirse. Incluso las buenas memorias lo dejaban agotado, creería que peor que las mismas pesadillas; ahí Ron tenía amigos, gente que lo amaba incondicionalmente, a pesar de que a veces los lastimara, sentía su compañía como algo casi físico, pero cuando la memoria dejaba de reproducirse, él se quedaría con una casa cada vez más vacía y con sus únicos dos pilares de apoyo - su abuela y sus padres - constantemente discutiendo, sin siquiera un nombre o una cara definida a quien identificar. Y eso lo estaba rompiendo.

Ni siquiera sabía si eran reales, o si era su imaginación siendo particularmente salvaje. Cuando era pequeño, Ron no dudaba de la veracidad de sus recuerdos, incluso si claramente no había vivido nada de eso o conocía a las personas que los protagonizaban, pero era cada vez más difícil. Los nombres se le escurrían entre los dedos, había pocos rostros que se mantuvieran con rasgos claros, y aunque había buenos momentos, estaba más que seguro que la cantidad de duelos que tenía y situaciones peligrosas en las que se metía, no podía ser algo normativo. Eso no era común incluso en el mundo mágico.

Concretamente, podía saber que lo que aparecía en sus recuerdos no eran de conocimiento previo, por lo que no eran como los sueños (que estaban formados por impresiones de lo adquirido en diferentes maneras). Su familia no tenía el don de la previsión. No los Prewett, tampoco los Weasley y definitivamente, no los Black. Las únicas familias conocidas con esa habilidad en su línea de sangre eran los Trelawney, Vlabastky y suponía, ahora los Lovegood, por la hija de Pandora Beaufort con Xenophilius Lovegood. Pandora era la última hija restante de los Beaufort, con la línea masculina definitivamente terminada al fallecer su padre y sus hermanos.

Cedrella ocasionalmente se lamentaba por la mujer, habiendo sido amiga de su madre, pero sin querer acercarse durante años por su rencor poco oculto hacia Arsène Beaufort, quien accidentalmente había matado a su esposa en uno de sus experimentos de pociones. Los Beaufort eran grandes inventores, así como videntes, pero no eran los más equilibrados de todos los magos, tendían a ser imprudentes, especialmente si podría llevarlos a nuevos conocimientos incluso a costa de su propia vida o, en ese caso, de los demás. Los rumores indicaban que Pandora se parecía más a su padre que su madre y eso era suficiente como para mantener a su abuela alejada.

En cuestión, a menos que alguno de sus familiares hubiera tenido una aventura secreta con esas líneas de sangre, era muy improbable que Ron tuviera la capacidad. Esas habilidades podrían tardar generaciones en aparecer, pero siempre era dentro se los descendientes de familias muy específicas, ninguna de las que se componía su muy amplio árbol genealógico. Eran rasgos hereditarios de la época en que los magos y las criaturas mágicas tenían un contacto más cercano, y los mestizos de este tipo, en particular, no eran tratados como parías, al menos en el lado mágico británico (los asiáticos y los franceses no tenían este sesgo y los niños nacidos de estas uniones son considerados bendiciones, si los estudiantes de Beauxbatons son alguna indicación). El pársel, aunque en el presente, era vista como una habilidad oscura y relacionada con Salazar Slytherin o Voldemort, era un regalo de los remanentes de la sangre _naga_ que permanecía en los magos (los Patil tenían oradores hasta hace dos generaciones atrás, así como algunas familias con lazos de sangre en Oriente), o los metamorfomagos tenían antepasados _fae_ de algún tipo.

Cedrella había dejado muy en claro que tipo de habilidades podrían llegar a tener los niños Weasley, por su sangre Black. Pero, como ella ni ninguno de sus hijos las había manifestado, no tenía esperanzas muy altas. Podían llegar a ser metamorfomagos, como Nymphadora, la nieta de Cygnus, o podían llegar a tener afinidad con la magia elemental, como Orión Black había sido conocido. No estaba completamente al tanto de la genealogía Prewett o Weasley, por lo que esperaba que su madre les pudiera informar más.

No había previsión. Por lo que Ron no podía ser vidente.

Lo que lo llevaba nuevamente a los recuerdos. No concordaban con la realidad, no tanto como en el pasado.

En ellos, su abuela era una figura distante que había visto con temor y hasta desagrado, y su muerte no le había causado más que indiferencia. Al no tenerla, era más codicioso de la atención de sus padres y su relación con Ginny era competitiva, recelosa, muy distante de la camaradería que Ron tenía con su hermana menor; claro, discutían seguido, pero eran detalles menores. En sus recuerdos… no era un detalle menor, ella seguía siendo su hermana, pero más como una figura lejana a la que cuidar de tanto en tanto.

En sus recuerdos, Ron la amaba tanto como la odiaba.

La atención de Ron volvió a la escena frente a él, cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la mirada gris de Cedric.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?

Ron iba a negarse. No tenía interés en el juego y el sonido en sí mismo le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, pero no esperaba que Fred respondiera por él. Un ceño fruncido impresionante para un niño de diez años.

\- No, no va a jugar.

Ron miró al gemelo. Parecía avergonzado por el exabrupto, pero no retractó sus palabras. George abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero finalmente permaneció callado.

A pesar de la vehemente negativa de Fred, Cedric se mantuvo firme esperando su respuesta. Su mano permanecía extendida en dirección a Ron, y él tuvo la ligera sensación de que si la tomaba, estaría firmando algún tipo de contrato del cual no sabía las clausulas.

Cedric era sangrepura, y aunque los Diggory eran más relajados que la mayoría de las familias británicas, Cedrella siempre le había desaconsejado entrar en una alianza de la cual no obtendría ningún beneficio para él o los suyos. No importaba que fuera algo tan simple como una invitación a jugar, fuertes lazos de sangre entre familias habían empezado por algo tan simple como estrechar una mano y rivalidades de décadas por un pequeño desaire.

Y él debería rechazar la invitación. Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y a pesar de no poder ubicar la importancia de Cedric en sus recuerdos, había una urgencia detrás de cada susurro desarticulado en su mente de que había ocurrido algo muy malo con respecto al vástago de los Diggory. Pero los segundos pasaban y la mano de Cedric permanecía estable frente a él, y era más de lo que los gemelos jamás le habrían ofrecido a Ron, teniendo en cuenta el enojo en los ojos de Fred y la renuencia en la postura de George.

Vio a su hermano acercarse a Cedric y sintió que, esa parte tonta de su ser, la que lo había obligado a responderle groseramente a un vampiro y a volar sin supervisión, se rebelaba contra el sentido que Cedrella había infructuosamente tratado de inculcarle.

Estaba enojado, hasta el punto del cansancio, por el desaire que los gemelos le daban solo por... honestamente, no estaba seguro de por qué. Y Cedric era el único amigo que ellos habían presentado a los Weasley, por lo que era importante para ellos. Sería increíblemente mezquino de su parte iniciar una amistad solo para robar de los gemelos tiempo que podrían pasar con su amigo, pero sus hermanos habían intentado darle un oso con un encantamiento inestable en él y que no se hablara del fallido juramento inquebrantable. Retribución justa, un ojo por un ojo, un daño por otro, era lo que mejor se les enseñaba a los niños Black, no necesariamente un intercambio equivalente, sino más bien deudas saldadas por el mismo precio.

Él no era Black, pero su abuela lo estaba instruyendo como uno y tomaba sus lecciones a pecho. Incluso si las interpretaba según como mejor le conviniera en el momento.

Ron miró nuevamente la mano de Cedric, esta vez, llena de desafío y tomó la decisión más conscientemente egoísta que había hecho hasta el momento, aferrándose a la extremidad ofrecida.

Sin mirar a sus hermanos, el azul se enfrentó con el gris, más suave que la plata líquida que poseía su sangre. Y dio una pequeña sonrisa, sincera en su amargura. Cedric asintió en reconocimiento.

\- Sí, creo que hoy tengo ganas de jugar.

Durante días reproduciría el recuerdo en su mente de Fred chillando en descontento infantil una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Que no se diga que Ron Weasley no disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Eso llenó sus sueños por unas noches, postergando las pesadillas por un tiempo.

* * *

Espero que haya disfrutado leyendo el cap, como yo escribiéndolo.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. En serio, sino Sirius y Dobby seguirían vivos y Harry hubiera ido a terapia.

 **Nota de Autor:** Probablemente tarde en actualizar nuevamente, se viene la semana de exámenes en mi universidad, y voy a estar muy inmersa en el estudio y llorando aleatoriamente por el estrés, como para escribir, pero espero no retrasarme mucho. **Gracias por los reviews!** Es muy agradable saber que el fic guste.

A **javi30,** Ron es un personaje muy humano, tanto como el mismo Harry (impulsivo, tiende a la ira, despistado), pero ambos tienen sus características redentoras y a pesar de que amo a Harry, me resulta más divertido escribir desde el lugar de alguien con más fallas, más egoísta. Es interesante trabajar desde su perspectiva, imaginar que es lo que está sintiendo, como va a reaccionar y saber que esas reacciones no siempre van a ser buenas.

A **GabiLime14,** ¡Gracias! Me gusta el entusiasmo. Sí, Cedrella es un personaje bastante desconocido, lo único que se sabe de ella es su nombre y el hecho de que fue repudiada por los Black al casarse con Septimus Weasley, por eso fue tan fascinante trabajar con su personalidad, pensar que tipo de mujer sería. El esbozo de persona que vino a mi mente es la que intenté plasmar en los capítulos.

A **moriel8,** gracias, voy a intentar lo más rápido posible, aunque no se con precisión si será antes o después de los exámenes.

* * *

 _Hello, hello - nice to meet you, voice inside my head_

 _Hello, hello - I believe you, how can I forget_

 _Is this a place that I call home_

 _To find what I've become?_

 _Walk along the path unknown_

 _We live, we love, we lie_

 _Deep in the dark I don't need the light_

 _There's a ghost inside me_

 _It all belongs to the other side_

 ** _Alan Walker, The Spectre_**

* * *

A pesar de haber hecho un tentativo aliado, no podía pasar mucho tiempo con Cedric y los gemelos, para alegría impía de Fred. Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que esperaba, y con eso aumentaban las lecciones con su abuela, quien parecía cada vez más cansada mientras se recostaba en el acomodado solar de "La telaraña" como sus hermanos habían odiosamente apodado a la casa. Ella le había pedido a su padre más tiempo para sus lecciones, y Arthur había aceptado, sonriendo tristemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su madre.

Ron había visto el intercambio con sombría resignación. Lo que antes parecían ser unos pocos años antes de que Cedrella partiera al otro lado del velo, ahora se habían reducido a, con suerte, dos.

La mujer que vigilaba atentamente distaba de la imagen sana y fuerte de lo que Cedrella había sido hace solos unos meses. Y dolía, desgarradoramente, desde el centro de su pecho, que no fuera algo que pudiera parar. No era una enfermedad, y tampoco era la edad.

Cedrella moría lentamente de un corazón roto, desde la partida de Septimus.

Ron había tenido la esperanza de que sus recuerdos se equivocaran, y que su abuela permanecería con ellos un poco más. Esa esperanza había crecido desde que se había enterado del contacto permanente que ella tenía con los Black restantes, tuvo la ilusión de que todos ellos serían suficientes como para anclarla de este lado.

Pero no era tan simple como eso.

Cedrella pareció sentir sus pensamientos y antes de que siquiera se percatara de que se había levantado de su lugar, recibió un suave golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Miró fulminante a su abuela, que sostenía el dorso de su mano con demasiada elegancia para recién haberlo golpeado por distraerse.

\- Ron, cariño, atento- Lo reprendió con suavidad, mientras señalaba a la pluma que había generado una pequeña mancha de tinta en el pergamino, al no moverse.

Él suspiró antes de concentrarse nuevamente en su tarea. No pudo evitar la mueca que se formó en su rostro.

Ron odiaba las matemáticas. Con fervor. Miró fulminantemente su hoja de ecuaciones del día. Él era… ¡iba a ser un mago!, las matemáticas no sirven para hacer magia, excepto para quienes estudiaran aritmancia, que viendo su capacidad actual, él probablemente no iba a tomar. No, no señor.

Claro, podrían ser útiles. Ayudaban en la creación de hechizos y descomposición de los mismos, eran necesarias para ser un rompedor de maldiciones como Bill. Ron admitiría que en teoría, sonaban geniales. Pero la práctica lo iba a matar más rápido que esas acromántulas que aparentemente se esconden en el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts.

Su abuela se percató de su distracción y exhaló cansadamente, antes de volver a la extraña silla de mimbre colocada al lado de los asfódelos. Con ayuda de Callidora, había creado un pequeño cultivo de variados ingredientes para pociones. Cedrella no había dejado de murmurar lo agradecida que estaba del matrimonio de Callidora con Harfang Longbottom, quien había fallecido recientemente.

El difunto marido de su tía había sido conocido ampliamente por su amor a la herbología y por ser uno de los mayores distribuidores de boticarios con respecto a ingredientes de pociones de origen vegetal. Le había enseñado a su esposa su mayor pasión, y aunque Callidora no era exactamente una amante del tema, había estado gustosa de poder compartir algo de tiempo extra con su marido. Ahora, la herbología se había vuelto algo terapéutico para ella, aliviaba un poco su dolor.

Ayudar a Cedrella le había dado una distracción bienvenida, sin olvidar, poder hablar con alguien que comprendía perfectamente su duelo. Callidora jamás se había llevado bien con su nuera, por lo que incluso en su aflicción compartida, no podía soportar visitarla. El conocido disgusto de Augusta Longbottom por lo que ella consideraba "familias oscuras", no facilitaba la relación.

Cedrella la había instado a acercarse a su bisnieto, pero su tía abuela se veía dudosa de ser bienvenida en el hogar de Augusta. Desde el ataque a Frank y Alice, la mujer adusta se había vuelto más hostil hacia ella y no quería que su bisnieto sufriera más de lo necesario.

Su abuela carraspeó con fuerza, sus ojos plata desaprobadoramente mirando desde él a su hoja casi en blanco. Ron frunció el ceño, no era su culpa que su mente vagara tan fácilmente. Abrió la boca para expresar verbalmente su descontento cuando escuchó con claridad el sonido de las llamas chispeantes de la chimenea flu. Los pasos consiguientes eran demasiado pesados para pertenecer a ninguno de sus padres, y Ron miró alarmado a Cedrella, cuyos ojos parecían casi presumidos.

¿Acaso ella había…

Un hombre de aspecto jovial entró al solar. Su sonrisa era extensa y tenía líneas de risa alrededor de los ojos, había algunos mechones grises intercalados en el negro de su pelo, cuidadosamente arreglado en una coleta baja. Si él no conociera lo desconcertante que era adivinar la edad de los magos, diría que parecía de la edad de sus padres pero… No, sus ojos eran del mismo color que Cedrella. Un Black, Pollux Black si no había adivinado mal.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su abuela lo había hecho, había llamado a una reunión Black con él todavía presente. A pesar de lo mucho que lo había estado evitando. A través de su respiración cada vez más agitada, centró su vista en Cedrella, quien se había levantado de su silla y recibía a cada vez más personas.

Él no estaba listo, por Merlín, todavía no estaba preparado para eso. Era demasiado pronto. Las maños de Ron temblaban y su corazón latía dolorosamente en sus oídos. Tal vez debería haberse quedado en su casa por el día. Histéricamente se dio cuenta que sería imposible escapar en una habitación llena de magos y brujas experimentados, oh por Nimué, ¿por qué Cedrella había hecho eso?

\- Ronald, cielo, respira.

Pero él no podía, por Morrigan y todos los dioses antiguos, no podía. Su visión borrosa distinguió al amable rostro de Callidora frente a él, sus manos ajadas por el trabajo tocaron sus mejillas.

\- Ronald.

 _"Ronald, por el amor de Dios, compórtate"_

Ron respiró. La voz de la chica era mandona, exigente de una manera casi afectuosa, y él dejó que sus palabras lo envolvieran. Era muy extraño escucharla fuera de un contexto desagradable. Atesoraba cada trozo de buenas memorias que podía obtener, incluso si eran retazos sueltos y sin conexión. No era sangre pura, eso era seguro, nadie juraba al Dios judeocristiano, no si tienen al menos cuatro generaciones de magos era… era irrespetuoso, por decirlo de alguna manera. La sociedad mágica no era ajena a los conceptos religiosos, pero si había algún tipo de creencia instaurada pertenecía al dominio de los viejos druidas, las tradiciones más antiguas y los viejos dioses, celtas, nórdicos, o al panteón a quien el clan le rinda honor. Uno de los principales argumentos en contra de la integración de los hijos de muggles, era su poco respeto a las tradiciones. Cedrella le había contado entre susurros lo furioso que había estado su padre cuando eliminaron Yule, e instauraron navidad. Ni siquiera se hable del casi levantamiento que se produjo cuando comenzó a llamarse Halloween al Samhain.

Ron abrió los ojos casi perezosamente. Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, y cuando se adentraba en uno, era difícil estar presente en la realidad. Sin embargo, se sintió analíticamente observado por ojos que no pertenecían a Cedrella y Callidora, personas que no tomarían una descompensación de buena manera. No necesariamente un peligro, pero tampoco una mano amiga. Se enderezó con brusquedad ante la repentina claridad de sus pensamientos.

La voz de su madre le susurró desde los recovecos de su memoria.

 _" - Frente en alto, cariño, porque si somos traidores, lo somos con orgullo."_

Y Ron enfrentó por primera vez, desafiante, los rostros de los remanentes de la familia Black.

Cedrella sonrió.

* * *

Arcturus no esperaba con ansias la reunión de esa tarde en casa de Cedrella. Asistiría para no agraviar su delicado estado de salud, que parecía empeorar con el pasar de los meses. Él frunció el ceño al pensar en eso.

Si bien, había comenzado a acercarse al resto de su familia por pedido de su amada Melania, no podría negar que había extrañado a los Black restantes, incluidos los traidores a la sangre. Cedrella, junto a Charis, habían sido sus primas favoritas, y había tomado su casamiento con Septimus como una ofensa personal. Los había abandonado por un hombre con nada más que una sonrisa y una promesa, sin siquiera un nombre respetable sobre su espalda. Y ella aceptó, cortó todo lazo con personas que la amaban mucho más de lo que ese idiota pelirrojo podría jamás pensar.

Si había alguien a quien Arcturus había llegado a odiar con pasión, a lo largo de los años, era a Septimus Weasley, quien se mantenía imperturbable en su felicidad. Apenas se enteró del casamiento, Arcturus había querido destrozar con un _reducto_ la maldita sonrisa del Weasley, quién había tenido la osadía de estar desconcertado cuando recibió una negativa a su petición de estar en la ceremonia.

Arcturus había pensado que el maldito traidor a la sangre se estaba burlando de todos, de lo que les había quitado. La mayoría de ellos todavía obedecían al anterior Señor Black, y tenían prohibido mantener contacto alguno con Cedrella, o ser asociados con su más reciente deshonra. No es que quisieran, ella había elegido al Weasley en lugar de su familia, siendo plenamente consciente de lo que eso significaba para sus hermanas y sus primos. Charis había llorado durante días y Callidora hechizaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a traer el tema a colación.

A pesar de su claro rechazo, Cedrella le había mandado cartas por cada nacimiento de sus niños, y había enviado un furioso vociferador cuando no le había informado sobre el nacimiento de Lucretia y Orión. Admitía sentirse algo avergonzado por esto último, pero que no se dijera que los Black no sabían guardar rencores.

Pero los años pesaban en su cuerpo, sus articulaciones dolían con cada movimiento y desde la muerte de Melania, parecía que haber perdido toda la fuerza para mantener su odio. Durante el último acercamiento de Cedrella luego de la muerte de Orión, Arcturus no pudo evitar refugiarse en la calidez que ofrecían los brazos de su prima y llorar. Callidora, vigilante desde la puerta, había tomado la pequeña debilidad que se permitió con ellas y se aferró con fuerza de esa soga. Ninguna de las dos le permitió volver a alejarse, y él tampoco lo deseaba, por mucho que le gustara aparentar.

Lo que lo hizo odiar mucho más a Septimus Weasley, quien incluso después de la muerte, no podía evitar arruinarle la poca comodidad que había logrado obtener en sus últimos años. Arcturus entendía el dolor de Cedrella, al igual que muchos de sus familiares, incluyendo a la pobre Callidora, pero no podía evitar resentirse con el difunto Weasley por causarle tal aflicción a su prima. Por quitársela nuevamente.

Cassiopea refunfuñaba por lo bajo, diciendo que estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso, pero Arcturus argumentaba que ella jamás entendería el dolor de perder a cónyuge, habiendo evadido exitosamente un matrimonio desde su juventud. Pollux lo había maldecido por el comentario, lo que era entendible por haber ofendido a su hermana, pero aun así lo molestaba. Además, si Cassiopea lo hubiera querido herir, lo hubiera hecho ella misma.

No es que ninguno de los dos pudieran reprocharle nada, ambos hermanos seguían odiando a Cygnus II, su padre, incluso si ya llevara más de cuarenta años muerto. No podían perdonarlo por haber repudiado a Marius, el menor de los cuatro hermanos, por ser un squib. Se resentian incluso a si mismos por no poder evitarlo, rebelarse hubiera significado también ser expulsados. Ellos y Dorea habían sido solo niños cuando eso sucedió.

Marius era un tema delicado para ambos hermanos, y generaba discusiones interminables.Y Dorea ya no estaba entre los vivos para pacificarlos, su pobre y dulce prima.

Uno de los mayores arrepentimientos de Arcturus había sido no haber vuelto a visitar a Dorea antes de su prematura muerte junto a su hijo. No eran un secreto los problemas que él había tenido con Charlus, causados principalmente por las diferencias de opinión. Las pocas visitas que había realizado Arcturus a Dorea, en Estados Unidos, habían terminado en duelos entre él y Charlus.

Pero luego de su muerte, era muy difícil mantener cualquier resentimiento hacia el devastado Charlus Potter. El pobre hombre se había aferrado a la túnica de Arcturus como si fuera un niño perdido, porque de entre el mar de caras reunidas alli en el recinto, era el único que había conocido a su esposa, que entendía a la maravillosa mujer que el mundo había perdido. Ni Pollux ni Cassiopea habían podido asistir al funeral, ambos ensimismados en su propio dolor como para aliviar el de alguien más.

Ambos se habían mantenido en contacto desde entonces, y había sido Arcturus quien le había informado de la muerte de Fleamont, y luego la de James y su esposa. Cuatro días después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, Charlus apareció borracho en su casa, llorando y gritando sobre la injusticia de todo. Había arremetido contra los muebles, a la manera muggle, porque Arcturus lo había desarmado de su varita. Golpeó la pared, pateó las mesas y sillas, discutió con su reflejo sobre si él estaba maldito a ser el único superviviente de su familia y luego se desmayó en su sillón.

A la mañana siguiente, Arcturus le había dado una poción para la resaca, lo había mandado a darse un baño y una vez presentable, le informó sobre Harry Potter.

A veces aparecía en las reuniones de Cedrella cuando se encontraba en el Reino Unido, tratando de abogar por la custodia del niño-que-vivió y siendo reiteradamente rechazado.

Charlus no era de la línea principal de la familia Potter, había sido el hermano de Henry Potter, el bisabuelo del actual vástago de los Potter, por lo que tenía el mismo nivel de parentesco que muchas otras familias del mundo mágico y aparentemente era algo de vital importancia a la hora de ser el guardián del venerado niño. Lo cual era ridículo, porque Charlus era el último Potter restante, un consumado ex – auror estadounidense, y aun así le estaban negando la custodia de lo único que quedaba de su familia. Arcturus respetaría al hombre por no darse por vencido, lo intentaba cada dos meses, todos los años, sin falta.

Pollux le había susurrado sus sospechas de que el menor de los Potter estaba siendo resguardado por magia de sangre. Arcturus podía apreciar las defensas de algo tan poderoso como la magia de sangre, pero no era fiable. Él había estudiado el tema, por muy ilegal que el ministerio lo declarase, y era un tipo de magia muy inestable si no había sido preparada con antelación. Lo divertido de la prohibición del Ministerio, era lo fácil que era realizar magia de sangre. Los requisitos mínimos eran intención y un sacrificio de sangre.

Por lo que había escuchado, ambos Potter se habían sacrificado para proteger a su hijo y era muy sencillo que eso se hubiera desembocado en una accidental invocación a una protección de sangre. Dudaba que el hijo de Fleamont supiera de tal tipo de magia, y aunque le habían informado de los talentos de Lily Evans, la niña no habría tenido acceso a esa clase de información tan celosamente resguardada por las familias antiguas y los recelosos libreros del Callejón Knockturn.

Arcturus podía fácilmente imaginarse como sería la reunión de ese día.

Charlus le había informado de su último e infructuoso intento, por lo que estaría el resto de la reunión de mal humor. Pollux probablemente discutiría con Cassiopea por quien podría animar al enfurruñado Potter, y Callidora no podría disuadirlos de discutir al estar distraída por el nuevo jardín de Cedrella, el cual había ayudado a construir. Cygnus miraría todo con disimulado desdén antes de informarle sobre el último berrinche de Druella, su odiada esposa, a quien habría nuevamente intentado mudar a la casa de su hermano Alastair, quien posiblemente se había negado. Cygnus estaba al tanto de las razones de su cuñado, pero mientras la mujer siguiera viva, no dejaría de intentar.

Alastair Rosier culpaba a Druella de la muerte de su hijo, Evan, algo que tanto Arcturus como Cygnus podrían admitir.

Tanto los Black como los Rosier eran creyentes sangre pura, pero no eran fanáticos ciegos y no se inclinaban ante nadie. Cygnus había intentado inculcarles esto a sus hijas, pero solo Narcissa parecía haberlo medianamente escuchado. Bellatrix había abrazado las ideas de su madre con devoción y Evan había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de su tía como para que no tomara también sus ideales. Andrómeda los había ignorado a todos y se había casado con un hijo de muggles. Pollux había estado riéndose de su hijo por esto durante casi dos décadas, gesto que Cygnus no apreciaba.

Arcturus no tenía ganas de repetir ese circo siempre, pero todos habían estado de acuerdo en que a Cedrella no le quedaba mucho tiempo y era mejor aprovechar lo que quedaba.

Primero había sido por Melania, luego por Cedrella, pero en el fondo, a él le agradaba pasar tiempo con su familia. Por muy molestos e infantiles que fueran todos, a pesar de que la mayoría ya había sobrepasado los cincuenta años.

Pollux apareció en su hogar, sonriendo tan alegremente que a Arcturus le hubiera encantado cerrar estruendosamente la puerta en su cara, pero no tendría el mismo efecto puesto que su primo había entrado por la conexión flu. Dejó de lado el pergamino en blanco dónde había estado intentando escribir una respuesta a la última carta de Lucretia. Su hija estaba preocupada por la salud de Ignatius, quien se negaba obstinadamente a dejar su puesto en el Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental, a pesar de que su herida desde su último trabajo todavía no había terminado de curar.

Arcturus suspiró mientras refregó cansadamente sus ojos. Si Ignatius fuera un Black, podría hacer algo para evitar que fuera tercamente al trabajo sin recuperarse del todo, pero él era un Prewett y Arcturus no era su jefe de Casa. Esa familia ya no poseía un Jefe de Casa, desde la muerte de los gemelos Prewett y del padre de Molly Weasley, aunque alguno de los hijos que ella tuvo con Arthur podría tal vez tomar la silla vacante en el Wizengamot si adoptaban el apellido. Muriel se había negado a tomar tal papel, diciendo que no era propio de una dama hacer ese trabajo. Lancelot también había esquivado su deber junto con Ignatius, alegando que no eran de la rama principal, aunque lo único que quedara de esa rama era la misma Molly Weasley.

Pollux palmeó amigablemente su espalda, y Arcturus guardó su pluma y la tinta en el estante con resignación. Su primo casi físicamente lo arrastró a la chimenea, no entendía el porqué de su emoción. No iba a preguntar, pues a Pollux le gustaba demasiado el sonido de su voz y Arcturus no tenía deseos de escucharlo divagar.

El otro Black siempre vibraba de energía y Arcturus tenía la sensación de estar tratando continuamente con un niño, en lugar del mago de setenta y seis años que era su primo. Se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Pollux mientras la vista a su casa desaparecía en el confuso revoltijo de colores.

Odiaba el viaje flu, a su edad no debería usar tales métodos de viaje, pero la aparición le resultaba sumamente desagradable.

Salió de la chimenea de su prima, soltándose del brazo de Pollux con rapidez. Sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca al notar el hollín en sus túnicas, razón de más para odiar ese maldito transporte. Por indecoroso que fuese, preferiría subirse al Autobús Noctámbulo antes que entrar en las llamas verdes.

Callidora los saludó a ambos con un beso en la mejilla, y Cassiopea, quien salía de la chimenea tras ellos, golpeó a su hermano en el brazo antes de sonreír con suavidad a Arcturus. Cygnus todavía no había llegado y dudaba que Charlus apareciera, no sin antes asegurarse de ser el último. No sabía quien le había dicho a su amigo que llegar tarde era elegante, pero definitivamente lo iba a petrificar por al menos unas horas, si lo llegaba a encontrar, por darle tantos dolores de cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta el extraño humor de Dorea, probablemente había sido ella antes de morir.

Escucharon la voz de Cedrella proveniente del solar de la casa, una maravilla que había construido Septimus como regalo de cumpleaños a su prima. Una de las pocas cosas que ese idiota no arruinó, Arcturus pensó con amargura.

La sonrisa de Pollux se amplió. Los miró de reojo antes de caminar apresuradamente hacia el solar.

Arcturus miró a Cassiopea, buscando una respuesta ante el comportamiento de su hermano y ella lo enfrentó con igual confusión. Lo que sea que causara el comportamiento de Pollux, ella no estaba involucrada. Ambos siguieron a Callidora, que parecía tan aprehensiva como ellos.

Al llegar, todo en el lugar se encontraba exactamente igual que la última vez que fueron. Incluida Cedrella, quien se veía empequeñecida por la silla de mimbre sobredimensionada que le gustaba usar. Incluso su debilitado estado, se levantó con toda la gracia de una dama.

A pesar de ser siempre la primera en acercarse a su hermana, Callidora se quedó extrañamente quieta en su lugar, mientras miraba lejos de dónde se encontraba Cedrella. Arcturus siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien más con ellos. Involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, todo el aliento se escapó de sus pulmones, porque allí había un fantasma, sacado directamente de los recuerdos de Arcturus de Hogwarts. La extraña visión parecía estar tan sorprendido como ellos, sus pequeñas manos arrugando un pergamino con fuerza.

Tenía el mismo pelo rojo que en antaño, y tal vez fuera el tiempo empañando sus recuerdos, pero el color parecía más intenso. Las pecas en su rostro tan abundantes como las estrellas en el cielo, esparcidas sin orden alguno por su dolorosamente familiar rostro; los mismos brillantes ojos azules que se había cruzado innumerables veces por los pasillos del castillo, que lo veían con burla o enojo, que alguna vez le habían pedido silenciosas disculpas por haberle involuntariamente quitado a Cedrella, los mismos ojos a los que aprendió a responder con desdén y odio. No había una sonrisa descarada allí, no había reconocimiento en esa mirada, pero no había duda de que el niño era una réplica de quien alguna vez había sido Septimus Weasley.

Arcturus soltó un tembloroso suspiro, como si temiera que respirar haría que el fantasma desapareciera.

Callidora salió de su estupor, avanzando rápidamente hacia Septimus y el viejo Black tuvo que retenerse físicamente de no agarrar a su prima para hacerla retroceder. El rostro de la viuda estaba plasmado de preocupación, tocando con suavidad la mejilla del niño quien no estaba reaccionando. Cedrella veía toda la interacción plácidamente y Arcturus tuvo el histérico pensamiento de que tal vez estaba alucinando, sino nadie estaría tan tranquilo con un muerto de carne y hueso entre ellos.

\- Ronald, cielo, respira.

Y con esas palabras la tensión abandono sus viejos huesos y el aire pareció volver a ser respirable. Ronald, como el hijo menor de Arthur. Arcturus soltó un tembloroso suspiro, porque por un momento, realmente creyó estar viendo a Septimus y había cosas que no podría soportar.

Pero Ronald no parecía estar escuchando a Callidora, sus ojos fijos en las figuras reunidas en la habitación, pero sin ver a nadie realmente. Su respiración era rápida y Arcturus se percató de un leve temblor en las manos que seguían arruinando el pergamino de lo que ahora reconocía como ecuaciones. Hoy probablemente era un día de lecciones, al igual que la reunión Black, y teniendo en cuenta el rostro del niño, su prima no le había avisado de tal superposición de encuentros. Arcturus ya estaba mentalmente planeando que otra fecha podrían estar todos disponibles, y como sacar a los Black restantes de la habitación sin alterar más el estado del niño. Traidor a la sangre o no, seguía siendo un niño pequeño y no había razones para asustarlo.

Cedrella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Ronald - dijo repentinamente, como si de una regaño se tratase. Y a pesar de la falta de delicadeza de su prima, eso pareció hacer efecto en el niño quien tomó una profunda inhalación. Y levantó su mentón, enderezándose, para mirarlos con todo el desafío que su pequeño cuerpo podía generar.

Y allí, en esa mirada, estaba Cedrella. Desde la forma en la que sostenía su cuerpo, a como había cuadrado los hombros, ambos brazos tranquilamente colgados a los costados, evitando la usual postura defensiva que habría delatado su incomodidad, pergamino olvidado en el suelo. Incluso en la ligera inclinación de su rostro hacia atrás, incitándolos a decir algo su presencia allí, una clara invitación para desgarrarlos verbalmente con cualquier enredo venenoso que probablemente estaba resguardando celosamente en la punta de su lengua. El niño era una desconcertante mezcla entre el irritante Septimus y la rebelde Cedrella en su niñez, como si hubieran combinado ambos recuerdos directamente desde la cabeza de Arcturus simplemente para joder con su visión del mundo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Cedrella sonreír con algo similar al orgullo y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de resoplar. Por supuesto que estaría feliz con la actitud de su nieto, vieja narcisista. El niño pareció percatarse de los mismo, pues miró a la mujer con reprimenda, y Arcturus tuvo conscientemente que evitar hacer una mueca por lo desconcertante que era ver el rostro de Septimus formar esos gestos.

Luego de que pasaran los minutos y ninguno de los Black dijera nada, Ronald se relajó, sus mejillas sonrojándose por la vergüenza, en lugar del claro desafío anterior. Era casi adorable la forma en la que comenzó a moverse inquietamente en su lugar, como si no pudiera manejar toda la energía que tenía. Lucretia solía hacerlo seguido cuando era una niña, un hábito que Arcturus jamás pudo lograr que abandonara en su totalidad, y le hubiera resultado entrañable si el niño no caminara con el rostro de un fantasma, incomodando notablemente a los Black que no eran Pollux y Cedrella.

Callidora parecía tan incómoda como él, pero lo sabía ocultar mejor. Probablemente ya se había encontrado con el niño antes. Arcturus suspiró cansado, pasando una mano por su rostro. Había una razón por la que se había negado rotundamente a conocer a los hijos de Cedrella, tiempo atrás, y luego a sus nietos.

Su prima lo sabía perfectamente, y aun así lo había hecho. Lo que fuera que planeara, tenía una razón válida para incomodarlo, arriesgándose a que jamás volviera voluntariamente a su casa. Y estaba tan tentado a simplemente salir y volver a ignorarlos a todos, pero estaba cansado de repetir el mismo juego todo el tiempo y toda su paciencia había sido escurrida de él por sus hijos.

Miró al niño que llevaba el rostro de Septimus y esperó que quedarse no fuera un error.

* * *

Ron comenzaba a entender por qué su abuela había hecho hincapié en la mirada Gamp.

Entre todos los Black, era fácil distinguir quien era Arcturus, si no fuera por ser el único con el cabello completamente blanco por la edad, sería por sus ojos. Eran de un vibrante y casi sobrenatural violeta, y estaban completamente fijos en él, fríos y analíticos. Le ponían los pelos de punta.

Si no se equivocaba, la bisabuela materna de Arcturus era una _Leanan Sidhe,_ a quien se le adjudica la suerte que tuvo Ulick Gamp en vida y razón de su muerte prematura. Pero no se la acusó públicamente porque Ulick estaba al tanto de las consecuencias de su relación, todos saben que vidas gloriosas y cortas le esperan a aquellos que se dejan enredar por la dulzura de las _Leanan Sidhe_. Y como dijo Cedrella años atrás, en una de sus primeras lecciones, le dio tres hijos, que es todo lo que su tipo puede otorgar luego de haber amado a un mortal.

Esos ojos que pertenecían a los _Aos Sí,_ y resultaban fuera de lugar en el aristocrático rostro Black. Parecían venir de tiempos anteriores al Estatuto, eran una declaración y un desafío, todo a la vez. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta la infinidad de encantos que existían para ocultar tal llamativa tonalidad. Casi podía imaginar la indignación del resto de las familias mágicas, el tener que obedecer e incluso pretender ser amable con alguien con rasgos tan claramente _sidhe,_ como los debía volver locos que sea él quien tuviera el dominio sobre la Casa Black. Podría ver fácilmente como ese hombre frente a él se había vuelto despiadado, había que desarrollar un tipo especial de dureza si sangre tan fuerte como la suya mostraba características notables. Eran extraños, aterradores, especialmente porque jamás antes los había visto.

Ron no recordaba a ninguna de las personas en esa habitación, con excepción de Cedrella. No había memorias y no había ningún susurro, nada que le dijera que en otra vida podría haberlos conocido y esa incertidumbre era incluso peor que tener dos imágenes superpuestas. No había consejos, no había guía, eran solo ellos y él, y el ensordecedor espacio en su cabeza dónde el fantasma de sus memorias, quien le daba las respuestas que necesitaba, no estaba presente.

No había nada a lo que aferrarse más que él mismo. No sabía si estaba listo para eso, en especial en algo tan delicado como presentarse formalmente a la familia Black. Eso encaminó sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Arcturus y el resto de los Black, esto no era planificado. Cedrella lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Miró al anciano y presionó fuertemente sus labios. No, los estaba poniendo a prueba.

No sabía a qué estaba jugando su abuela, pero no le estaba gustando.

Suspirando, se enderezó e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente ante el Jefe de la familia Black. Cortesía ante todo, pero no falsedad; primera lección de etiqueta de su abuela. Tal vez fuera algo Black, o algo de todos los sangre pura, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente informado. Aun así, pareció tomar por sorpresa al anciano.

\- Ronald Weasley, un placer. - Ignoró la reprimenda en los ojos de Cedrella ante la falta del nombre completo y afiliación, no era necesario con los Black. Con una mueca, admitió que tampoco le gustaba usar un saludo tan ostentoso con alguien que era familia, lejana o no. - Ya me estaba yendo.

\- Arcturus Black - El anciano respondió. A diferencia de su abuela, no parecía importarle la informalidad del saludo, pero sus rasgos se agudizaron ante la despedida - Ya me parecía extraño que un Weasley fuera tan educado.

Ron se mordió la lengua para evitar responder, pero externamente se mantuvo estoico. Era difícil, especialmente con lo voluble que eran sus reacciones, pero años de lecciones habían suavizado un poco sus respuestas más instintivas.

\- ¡Arcturus, se amable! - Cedrella espetó con fuerza. - ¡Ronald, te enseñé mejor que eso!

Ron se sorprendió cuando tanto él como Arcturus dejaron escapar una suave burla. Pollux dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- Oh, 'Ella, este me gusta - Dijo encantado el hombre, quien sonreía como si Yule hubiera llegado temprano ese año. - Yo digo que lo mantengamos.

La mujer que no era Callidora, y quien Ron suponía era Cassiopea, lo codeó con dureza.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tan violenta, bruja? - Se quejó audiblemente Pollux - Nunca hay amabilidad para tu hermano.

\- Estamos hablando de un niño, idiota, no de una cría de Kneazle.

Pollux parecía listo para responder, pero la pelea había sido detenida por la abrupta llegada de alguien más. Un hombre mayor con una sonrisa amable y un rostro que dejó a Ron sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué me perdí?

* * *

Sí, por fin llega Charlus a escena. Si quieren saber más sobre los Aos Sí, y el folclore Celta, les recomiendo "Mitos y leyendas celtas" de Eoin Neeson.

Bueno, no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pero después de mucha revisión, no puedo agregarle nada más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mi caja de arena, simplemente estoy jugando en ella.

 **Nota de autor:** Bien, ha pasado un tiempo, un mes de hecho. Mil perdones por el retraso, pero los exámenes me han tenido acordonada al estudio y todavía no terminan, no por otra semana. Por lo que esto fue escrito entre gritos frustrados, poco sueño y mucha terquedad involucrada.

Acabo de darme cuenta lo complicado que es el árbol familiar Black, por lo que los invito a revisarlo para entender mejor las relaciones entre ellos. Por cierto, Charlus Potter es el tío de Fleamont Potter, por lo que James Potter es su sobrino nieto. Las familias mágicas están muy innecesariamente relacionadas.

* * *

 _We'd used to run around this ghost town_

 _Always thinking out loud_

 _Are we gonna get out_

 _I remember_

 _We dream of places that we could go_

 _Castles with the strange glow_

 _People that we don't know_

 _I remember_

 _ **Kygo, Stranger things**_

* * *

Charlus Potter miró amargamente al impasible empleado del Ministerio. Nunca estuvo tan furioso y aliviado, a la vez, de que Arcturus hubiera confiscado su varita por el tiempo de visita, y que el Ministerio lo haya obligado a dejar en la entrada su varita secundaria, o hubiera destruido el rostro del hombre con todos los hechizos prohibidos había aprendido en la guerra.

Sería tan fácil hacer que su piel se despelleje poco a poco, que su sangre hierva hasta deshacerse de sus venas, desordenar su sistema nervioso, jugar con sus sentidos, retorcer sus músculos debajo de su piel, hacerlo sentir la mayor desesperación, revivir sus mayores miedos con nada más que un susurro. Era tan tentador, tan sencillo. Pero no podía, por mucho que lo deseara, no si realmente quería obtener la custodia de Harry.

Y Arcturus lo mataría si lo hacía frente a tantos testigos. Suspiró y aceptó el rechazo con toda la gracia posible de un Potter furioso, es decir, apretó la mandíbula y salió dando portazos. Silenció con fuerza la parte oscura de su ser ansiaba pasar por alto todos los protocolos, buscar al hijo de James y destruir a cualquiera que intentara impedirlo, porque el niño era el último que quedaba de su destruida familia.

Pasó una mano temblorosa por sus ojos. Estaba en un estado de ánimo inestable, y necesitaba calmarse o iba a perderse nuevamente. No tenía tiempo para esa mierda, no si planeaba abogar por la custodia en otros dos meses. Para poder cuidar a Harry, necesitaba ser el confiable ex-auror, el carismático Potter, siempre sonriente y dispuesto a ayudar. Pero, por Merlín, que costaba. Era cada vez más difícil volver a ser el Charlus de antes, el que no sufría por la muerte de Dorea y de Arlen, su pequeño niño.

Ambos perdidos por una guerra que no les incumbía a ninguno de ellos. No a Charlus, no a su familia.

A veces, deseaba tanto poder odiar al difunto James Potter por asociar su nombre tan públicamente con un bando. El maldito idiota había puesto un blanco gigante en sus espaldas, y ni siquiera pudo seguir vivo para que Charlus lo hiciera escuchar lo irresponsable que fue. Lo que sus acciones le costaron a todos, incluido James mismo.

Malditos sean Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore. Ambos, por involucrarlos en sus juegos de poder, pero especialmente al vencedor de Grindelwald.

Sabía que el anciano era quien impedía que pudiera cuidar del nieto de Fleamont, probablemente por una serie de motivos que nadie más que el mismo viejo mago conocía, y los empleados del Ministerio solo asentían sumisamente a lo que el líder de la luz dijera, más por miedo a su influencia política que por verdadera fe. A Bagnold le convenía mantenerse en el lado bueno de Dumbledore si quería transitar sus últimos años de Ministra con tranquilidad, nadie lo sabía mejor que el mismo Albus.

Pollux le había comentado sobre las protecciones de sangre, pero eso no era precaución suficiente. Cualquiera que supiera lo mínimo sobre barreras mágicas y runas podría decir lo mismo. Arcturus le había permitido estudiar de la biblioteca Black, Charlus podía dar fe de lo poco fiables que eran las protecciones creadas con magia de sangre accidental. Y la protección de Harry había sido definitivamente creada accidentalmente. Lily Potter no tenía los medios para acceder a ese tipo de conocimiento, y conociendo a su sobrino nieto, James no habría leído un libro oscuro ni bajo coacción.

Charlus era igual en su juventud, antes de la muerte de Henry, antes de la extinción de toda la familia que le quedaba. Era casi un alivio saber que Fleamont y Euphemia habían muerto de causas naturales mucho antes de que se desatara la guerra, que no habían vivido para ver en qué se había convertido.

Mandó a su patronus a informarle a Arcturus sobre su último intento; el hechizo salió tan bien como podría haber sido sin su compañera confiable, pero su amigo todavía la tenía en su poder. Charlus exhaló pesadamente.

Necesitaba refrescarse un poco antes de aparecer en la casa de Cedrella. Normalmente, Arcturus lo sentaría en su sala de estar y le prepararía tranquilamente una taza de té, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo todas las consecuencias que acarreaban cumplir todas las amenazas que implicaban sus gritos; luego, con su característica impasibilidad, le informaría lo que Cassiopea haría si terminaba en Azkaban, y que todos estaban demasiado viejos como para impedir que Pollux y Cygnus intentaran sacarlo de la prisión. Era una rutina practicada y reconfortante, algo creado por años de amistad.

Charlus no podía creer que solo hace unos años había sido capaz de creer todos los rumores que circulaban por la sociedad sobre la frialdad de los Black, sobre su insanidad, su incapacidad para amar, su oscuridad. Ellos no eran personas amables, eso era un hecho; él no podría desmentir lo crueles que podrían llegar a ser, pero eso no era lo único que eran.

Suponía que era difícil de ver más allá de las elaboradas máscaras. El mundo no conocía lo cálida que era la risa de Arcturus, como el sonido podía envolverte como una manta y relajarte; no habían visto la suavidad en la mirada de Cygnus cuando hablaba de su nieto Draco, lo duro que había trabajado para crear una caja musical cuando era solo un bebé, el único sonido que había calmado al pequeño Malfoy; no presenciaron jamás a la hostil Cassiopea alegrarse por aprender a cocinar sin ayuda mágica, iluminarse cual niña por los dulces del Samhain; no conocían la desesperada búsqueda de Pollux por su hermano perdido, el squib que su familia había expulsado siendo tan solo un niño; no habían visto el dolor de Callidora, cómo la muerte de Harfang la había destruido de manera irreparable. Y él tampoco lo sabría, sino hubiera perdido a Dorea y Arlen.

Si ellos vivieran, nunca le hubiera permitido a Arcturus Black ver su debilidad, no lo hubiera dejado confortarlo con su incómoda amabilidad. No habría disfrutado de los cálidos abrazos que solo se le permitían a la familia, y es en lo que Charlus se había convertido al aceptar la extraña oferta en esos ojos _sidhe_ .

Y era fácil con los Black, no había razón para ocultar la salvaje oscuridad que yacía expectante en la parte posterior de su cabeza desde la caída de la familia de Potter, no cuando ellos estaban igual de familiarizados con esa particular bestia. No lo juzgaban, porque entendían que era algo que solo existía en pos de cuidar a sus seres queridos, era algo nacido del dolor y la pena. Se inició por su trabajo como auror, por presenciar hasta que punto podían llegar los magos sin un límite; creció por la guerra y se alimentó de la furia en que ardía las profundidades de su pecho. Y jamás se fue, haciéndose un hogar en los escondrijos de su deshilachada alma.

Ellos lo aceptaban. Eso era más de lo que pedir.

Esos pensamientos calmaron su respiración agitada, lo que era bueno porque ya estaba llegando tarde a la reunión de Cedrella. Arcturus creyó que era para ser elegante, y Charlus nunca tuvo el corazón para decirle que solo lo hacía para irritar sus nervios, sabiendo que era lo que más molestaba al Black. Sonrió un poco, y se enderezó, no había necesidad de hacer esperar más a su familia.

Se apareció en la casa de Arcturus, las barreras fácilmente dejándolo entrar, reconociendo su firma mágica. Charlus sintió que la magia lo envolvía, curiosa de sus intenciones y luego lo dejaba ir juguetonamente. La magia de Pollux era tan extraña como su propietario, y las protecciones de todos los Black habían sido creadas por él, claramente mimadas en su fabricación y continuamente infundidas con su magia, si la fuerte sensación era alguna indicación. Es como si Pollux lo recibiera con un abrazo de bienvenida. A Arcturus lo debían de volver loco, pero nadie le podía negar al otro Black la capacidad de proteger a su familia por todos los medios disponibles y su amigo comprendía eso.

Charlus entró a la chimenea con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro, cómodo en su propia piel. Las interacciones de la familia Black no dejaban de sorprenderlo y alegrarlo. A Dorea le hubiera encantado verlos a todos tan animados y en buenos términos. Dio la dirección de Cedrella y disfrutó del movimiento acelerado, no entendía como Callidora y Arcturus lo odiaban, a Charlus le parecía la mejor invención después del whisky de fuego.

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, por lo que el ex auror se tensó. Y luego escuchó la voz de Cedrella elevarse desde el solar, por lo que se abrió paso por la casa, intrigado. Al llegar al lugar, la escena que lo recibió era de lo más curiosa.

Arcturus estaba definitivamente incómodo, tenso de una manera que Charlus pocas veces había visto. Sus ojos eran filosas amatistas, y estaban fijos en un pequeño niño, con el pelo tan rojo como el atardecer. Los niños besados por el fuego eran comunes en la línea Weasley, por lo que suponía que era el nieto de Cedrella. La mujer parecía descontenta mientras miraba desde el niño a Arcturus. Callidora parecía indecisa y Cassiopea negaba con la cabeza irritadamente. Pollux sonreía con emoción y Cygnus no estaba en ningún lugar.

\- ¿Qué me perdí?

El niño lo miró. Y luego comenzó a llorar.

Charlus entró en pánico.

* * *

 _"- ¿Hay alguien sentado aquí? - Preguntó, señalando el asiento frente al niño - Todos los demás vagones están llenos_ _"_ _._

Ron sintió el sabor de la sangre llenar su boca, de dónde había mordido con fuerza su lengua para no dejar escapar ninguna estupidez. Algo dentro de él quería explotar, alejarse lo más posible del hombre que había entrado en el solar y, a la vez, acurrucarse contra él, refugiarse en la familiaridad de su rostro. Los adultos a su alrededor comenzaron a hablar, pero sus oídos no podían captar nada más que el sonido de su propia respiración.

 _"Había barrotes, jodidos barrotes en su ventana. Ron no creía_ _que fuera una práctica muggle común. L_ _a habitación de su amigo parecía atrincherada y tenía la sospecha de que no era para su protección. Se tambaleó desde su posición en la puerta del auto._

 _Los ruidos de Hedwig habían logrado despertar al otro niño y él estaba agradecido. Su amigo salió por debajo de las sábanas con una mueca de molestia, que pasó velozmente a la sorpresa, sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par._

 _\- ¡Ron! - exclamó, tropezando hasta poder abrir la ventana - ¿Cómo lograste ...? Qué...?"_

El niño, el hombre, el adolescente, uno de los protagonistas de sus recuerdos. El que lo empujó a volar hace tantos años, el que se reía en el aire porque era su dominio, con el que compartía secretos y discutía seguido, cuyo nombre traía la idea de aventuras y problemas, y sonreía como si el peso del mundo descansara sobre sus hombros. El hombre que ahora se abrazaba a su abuela se parecía espeluznantemente a él, sus ojos marrones diferentes del brillante verde, su cabello unas tonalidades más claras que el negro al que estaba acostumbrado, pero su rostro era definitivamente similar.

Ron casi extiende la mano para asegurarse de que era real. Que ese hombre existía.

La vista de su rostro estaba desencadenando algo en él, que no entendía y no le importaba, porque sus rasgos le daban ganas de arrastrarse hasta su regazo a llorar, y nunca irse. Aferrarse como el niño que rara vez se sentía, con todos esos recuerdos en su cabeza. El verde y el marrón se intercambian en una rápida confusión, como si la sombra de sus memorias se superpusiera con la realidad pero no pudiera sostenerse a sí misma.

 _"Él se veía tan pequeño, perdido de una manera desgarradora, sosteniendo al Huffelpuff como si fuera un salvavidas. Ron quería abrazarlo y sacarlo de la atenta mirada de la multitud, del estadio lleno de magos que ovacionaban, pero quienes hace solo unos días habían vilipendiado cada acción que él realizaba. R_ _eprimió una mueca al recordar su propio accionar. Una mano cálida sostuvo la suya con cuidado, y él se dejó consolar porque la niña a su lado entendía lo que estaba pensando y conociéndola, deseaba tanto como Ron o más, acercarse; pero no lo tenían permitido y tuvo que refrenar la parte de sí mismo que le decía que las reglas jamás le habían importado antes "._

Ron sabía que estaba llorando antes de que pudiera detenerse, porque ese hombre se parecía tanto al niño en sus recuerdos. Era como si hubiera vuelto a casa, una que no sabía que tenía. El hogar que significaba olor a tierra fresca y tinta, a la seguridad de una escoba bajo sus manos y risas alegres, la sensación del viento en sus mejillas, de susurros bajo la presencia de la chimenea de la torre Gryffindor, un castillo con pasillos interminables esperando por ser explorados, de dos pares de brazos sosteniéndolo y evitando que se fragmentara en mil pedazos.

Era como si una represa en su interior se hubiera roto, y un maremoto de rostros, sonidos, lugares, lo hubieran invadido. Lejanamente, él creía escuchar la voz de su abuela y de los otros Black, pero no podía distinguir que decían.

 _"Hagrid sollozaba con fuerza, sus hombros se sacudían mientras sostenía el cuerpo de ... su cuerpo. Parecía una muñeca rota, manchado por la tierra y el musgo del bosque prohibido, sus lentes desajustados y los ojos cerrados. Si Ron quisiera, podría incluso fingir que se había quedado dormido, pero la quietud de su marco, y los marcados alaridos de Hagrid se lo dificultaban._

 _Ron se tragó el grito que quería escapar de su garganta. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, estaba muerto y lo único que Ron quería hacer era encogerse en una bola y llorar como nunca antes. Todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor, porque habían perdido. Habían, realmente y verdaderamente, perdido y ya no importaba porque no creía que pudiera vivir tranquilamente en un mundo en el que tanto Fred como ... como Harry ya no estaban "_

 _Harry_ , su nombre era Harry. Ron pronunció cada letra como si de una oración sagrada se tratase. Era el primer nombre que podía recordar que no perteneciera a su familia. Ojos verdes brillantes en toda la gama de emociones existentes, y él las había visto todas. Tristeza, felicidad, desesperación, resignación, convicción, ira. Conocía sus secretos, sus debilidades, su alegría en su máxima expresión, las había presenciado de primera mano, lo humano que veía en su dolor y lo sobrenatural de su furia. Sus sonrisas más tranquilas y aquellas llenas de desenfrenada alegría, la destreza con la cual se manejaba en el aire, como si perteneciera a los cielos y no a la tierra. La firmeza de sus manos, como si pudiera sostener el mundo con ellas. Impulsivo y terco como pocos, pero con un corazón amable a pesar de tener todas las razones para no serlo. _Harry_ siempre dijo que no era un héroe, pero se irrumpía en problemas que no le incumbían como un profesional, Hermione decía que era casi un complejo, pero sus palabras estaban siempre llenas de cariño exasperado.

 _Oh._

 _Hermione._ Sus rizos alborotados y sus ojos marrones, cálidos o gélidos según la situación, una mancha de tinta en la barbilla. Ella era divina cuando estaba en lo suyo, rodeada de libros y murmurando sobre la pluma con la que escribía con destreza sobre un pergamino extenso. Sus regaños, al principio casi imperativos y con el pasar el tiempo, simplemente divertidos con él y Harry. Ella ardía como el mismo fuego, en su sed de conocimiento, en sus creencias, pero demasiado enfrascada en su visión del mundo como para entender cualquier otra. Caminaba con seguridad, su cabeza bien alta y su postura erguida, desafiante a cualquiera que le dijera que ella no era capaz, deseosa de probarse así misma. Inteligente como nadie que Ron haya conocido antes, y aún así tan dispuesta a seguir las reglas que era desconcertante. Venía de un mundo completamente diferente, con términos e ideas que hacían la cabeza de Ron girar en círculos, ¿El hombre había ido a la luna? ¿Películas, robótica, qué demonios era un televisor?

¿Cómo pudo alguna vez no recordarlos? ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que no existían?

Sus ojos ardían, y por mucho que tratara de morder su labio para evitar que cayeran, las lágrimas se escapaban una tras otra. Dolía, dolía tanto. Sus nombres, sus recuerdos, es como si hubiera recuperado una parte esencial de sí mismo, que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido. Estaban llenos de huecos, no era lineales, no entendía ni la mitad de lo que sucedía en ellos, pero por Merlín, el saber que ya no los iba a olvidar era suficiente.

Era _demasiado, demasiado, por favor, basta, duele. No los tengo, no los conozco todavía, esos recuerdos no son míos para apreciar._

Se estremeció, porque ahora sabía exactamente cómo sonaba la risa de Hermione, cómo se sentían los abrazos de Harry, la comodidad de dos personas a su lado, siempre cuidando su espalda. Lo doloroso de la _idea_ de alguna vez perderlos a ambos.

Las voces a su alrededor eran elevadas, alarmadas por algo que de lo que Ron no tenía idea. Su mente era un revoltijo, todo se sentía confuso y extraño, su cabeza dolía y algo en su interior estaba tenso. El aire que respiraba se sentía denso, cargado, sus brazos y sus manos entumecidos.

A Ron le costaba enfocarse.

Alguien estaba sacudiendo sus hombros, arrodillado frente a él en el suelo. ¿Cuándo había caído de rodillas? Ron parpadeó rápidamente para deshacerse de las lágrimas que nublaban su visión y allí estaba él.

 _Harry._

Pero estaba... Harry estaba muerto ¿Que hacía Harry allí?

Ron negó con la cabeza, esperando que la alucinación desapareciera, pero no. Le estaba diciendo algo, sus labios formando palabras que podrían haber sido en cualquier idioma porque Ron había perdido la capacidad de atención porque _Harry_ estaba allí. Más real que nunca. Ron miró maravillado al hombre frente a él, apretando con fuerza sus dientes para recordarse que se suponía que debía _respirar._ Pero era tan difícil, porque _Harry_ no estaba desapareciendo, seguía frente a él, con una mirada tan preocupada que rompía todos los esfuerzos de Ron de decirse que eso no estaba sucediendo.

Sus manos temblaron fuertemente cuando las levantó para tocar su rostro, temeroso de que fuera a esfumarse por ello. Eso no fue lo que ocurrió, las palmas de sus manos acunaron el rostro de Harry y permanecieron firmes en su lugar. Ron dejó escapar un dolorido soplo de aire, un nuevo torrente de lágrimas formándose porque se sentía... cálido, vivo, sólido de una manera que los recuerdos no eran. La garganta de Ron se sentía apretada, las palabras atrapadas porque hace solo unos segundos había visto su cuerpo, rígido y frío, siendo cargado en los brazos de alguien. Y él solo... necesitaba comprobar... necesitaba...

Ron dejó caer sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho frente a él, desesperado por escuchar su... él había estado _muerto, muerto, muerto.._.

 _Ba-dum_

Un pequeño alarido salió apresurado de sus labios y sus puños se aferraron a la tela de la túnica porque... su corazón latía, fuerte y claro para los oídos de Ron; su pecho subía y bajaba, Harry respiraba.

Y Ron sollozó, como nunca antes lo había echo en esa vida, fuera de sus recuerdos.

 _Ba-dum, Ba-dum_

Lloró como un niño pequeño, desesperadamente aliviado, y no pudo parar, por el amor de Merlín, no pudo calmarse, porque Harry estaba vivo y estaba allí. Todo se sentía extraño y tal vez era un sueño, incluso si no recordaba haberse dormido, pero no importaba porque su amigo estaba vivo y su latido resonaba fuerte a través de su cuerpo, le parecía el mejor sonido existente.

Tal vez jamás pudiera volver a tener eso, y el pensamiento lo sacó de su estupor, su mente todavía confundida pero ahora con un propósito para dirigir sus esfuerzos.

Ron se separó de Harry y se refregó los ojos con saña. Las voces a su alrededor eran elevadas pero se detuvieron cuando comenzó a hablar.

\- Maldito idiota - Ron escupió con lo que esperaba fuera resentimiento, pero salió aliviado. Quería estar enojado pero se sentía agotado - Dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, lo prometiste.

La lucha escapó del cuerpo de Ron, y miró fijo a Harry, tratando de que entendiera lo que había hecho.

\- Lo prometiste y te vi morir - su voz sonaba quebrada - Te vi morir y no pude... no pude hacer nada. No pudimos hacer nada.

Harry solo lo abrazó y permitió que golpeara su pecho con sus puños mientras el llanto marcaba cada movimiento. Estaba cansado, e iracundo, pero más que nada se sentía _abandonado_. Siempre tratando de ser el héroe, no les había dicho lo que iba a hacer y se fue sin siquiera una advertencia. Solo un cuerpo más para ser enterrado.

No era justo. Simplemente no lo era, todos ellos se merecían más que eso. Él y Hermione se merecían más que eso.

\- ¿Por qué te rendiste? - susurró - ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

Harry no respondió.

La negrura lo reclamó antes de que pudiera seguir diciéndole a su amigo lo idiota que fue.

* * *

Arcturus sabía que Charlus no era bueno con los niños, apenas habiendo sido competente para cuidar de Arlen cuando era un bebé, pero esto era un nuevo nivel completamente diferente. La pequeña copia de Septimus había estallado en llanto apenas verlo, y el Jefe Black hubiera sonreído sino fuera porque la magia del niño comenzó a descontrolarse, azotando sus alrededores como fiendfyre descontrolado.

Llenaba el aire, quemaba sus pulmones. Cedrella gritó alarmada y Arcturus compartió el sentimiento.

Eso no se sentía como magia accidental.

El niño Weasley parecía ajeno al desastre que estaba causando, sus ojos llorosos desenfocados, la energía rodeándolo como si fuera el ojo de una tormenta. Los muebles del solar temblaban, la madera del techo crujía y _que alguien detuviera a ese maldito niño porque los iba a matar a todos._

Poca fue la sorpresa de Arcturus cuando Charlus se acercó a la pequeña figura de Ronald, a pesar de lo furiosa que parecía la magia que chasqueaba sobre él. Y era mucha magia, demasiada para pertenecer a un niño de ocho años con un núcleo mágico sin desarrollar. Se sentía salvaje, descontrolada, pero había demasiada como para no haber sido utilizada antes. Arcturus iba a tener unas serias palabras con Cedrella si estaba entrenando al niño antes de tiempo.

Bueno, era eso, o la copia de Septimus era un pequeño monstruo.

Las rodillas del niño cedieron ante la fuerza de su propia energía, su marco temblando por algo que nada más que él podía ver. El Black mayor no entendía qué, por Nimueh y su descendencia, estaba ocurriendo. Cedrella parecía a punto de desmayarse y Pollux le hizo señas a su hermana para sacarla del solar, pero permaneciendo en caso de que la magia de Weasley considerara a Charlus una amenaza y lo atacara. Ignorando todos los instintos de conservación que Arcturus había perforado en su cabeza, el ex-auror intentaba anclar al niño a la realidad, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros como una conexión a tierra y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar. La magia dejó arremolinarse como un huracán y se esparció por la habitación, sin desaparecer del todo, lista para arremeter de ser necesario. Arcturus estaría impresionado sino fuera porque eso no debería estar ocurriendo.

El niño enfocó su mirada en Charlus, claramente confundido. Se veía tan perdido, sentado en el piso del solar, sus manos agarrando el rostro de su amigo como si lo anclara al presente. Las lágrimas aumentaron con fuerza, él probablemente estaba asustado por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero había un terror en su mirada que hacía que el cabello de Arcturus se pusiera de punta.

Ronald apoyó en el pecho de Charlus, como si buscara consuelo en el latir de su corazón, y dejó escapar un llanto que desgarró a los presentes porque sonaba tan aliviado que parecía fuera de lugar que proviniera de un niño. Era el tipo de lamentos que traía la muerte de alguien, lo cual tenía aun menos sentido.

Charlus parecía no saber que hacer ahora que la magia del niño se había calmado, y lo miraba en busca de ayuda, que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo con el lío sollozante en el que Ronald se había convertido. Arcturus rodó sus ojos y Pollux hizo la seña para indicarle que lo abrazara. Como dijo anteriormente, inútil con los niños.

El anciano suspiró. Iba a dejar la habitación, para asegurarse de que Cedrella estuviera bien ahora que Charlus tenía control de la situación, pero el fantasma de Septimus comenzó a hablar. Pollux y él se detuvieron en seco, y vio a Charlus tensarse como una cuerda.

\- Maldito idiota - la voz del menor Weasley sonaba ronca - Dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, lo prometiste.

¿De qué estaba hablando el niño? Arcturus estaba más que seguro que era la primera vez que todos veían a Ronald Weasley. Charlus y Pollux parecían tan desconcertados como él.

\- Lo prometiste y te vi morir - sus palabras eran tan suaves, pero resonaron atronadoramente en en solar.

Todos se pusieron rígidos, porque... había tanto dolor en esa afirmación, tanta resignación, que hizo que la sangre de Arcturus se helara porque acaso ese niño...

\- Te vi morir y no pude... no pude hacer nada. No pudimos hacer nada.

Ninguno de ellos movió un músculo. Al niño no parecía importarle, consumido por el cansancio, arrastrando las palabras y pareciendo casi acusador. Cada línea de su cuerpo indicando lo convencido de que estaba de sus palabras. Arcturus sentía como si algo hubiera atravesado su pecho, porque allí, frente a él, en uno de sus refugios seguros, un niño con el rostro de Septimus había predicho la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Charlus reaccionó y abrazó al niño con más ímpetu, incluso cuando éste golpeaba débilmente su pecho. Había enojo en su joven rostro y tanto dolor.

A Arcturus le costaba respirar porque _eso no era posible._

\- ¿Por qué te rendiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste? - fue lo último que el Weasley dijo antes de que sus extremidades se relajaran, claramente habiendo perdido la conciencia.

Y Arcturus pudo respirar. Su mente comenzó a trabajar. Primero lo primero.

\- Charlus - carraspeó, tratando de sonar tranquilo - Deja ir a Sept... a Ronald.

Pero Charlus no se movió, pareciendo tan renuente a soltarlo como el mismo niño, quien aun inconsciente, se aferraba a la túnica de Charlus, como si no soportara dejarlo ir. Lo cual era comprensible, si realmente había visto al mago morir.

Arcturus estrechó sus ojos en el nieto de Cedrella.

La ira que llenaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo no tenía nombre, porque siempre habría un Weasley que tratara de arrebatarle su paz. Si no era el maldito Septimus, tendría que ser su jodido descendiente. Un niño que ni siquiera debería ser vidente, no estaba en su sangre. No en la línea Black, tampoco en la línea Weasley.

Necesitaba explicaciones. Miró a Pollux, quien se veía tan sombrío como él y ambos asintieron en silencioso acuerdo.

Tendrían que tener unas palabras con Cedrella.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque fue infierno terminarlo. Aun así, fue divertido.

 **Importante: TODOS sabemos que Harry no murió, y que estaba fingiendo cuando Hagrid lo trajo del bosque prohibido PERO, Ron solo ve destellos de recuerdos, no toda la verdad.** Es confuso y poco inteligible para él, y esta fue la primera vez que experimenta tantos a la vez que fue abrumador. Demosle un poco de holgura al niño.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierto con ellos._

 _ **Nota de autor:** Mi próximo exámen es dentro de una semana, lo que me da un tiempo para respirar y escribir. Algo, tal vez.  
_

 ** _0jose0,_** _¡Gracías! créanme que el final del capítulo cinco fue una montaña rusa emocional._

 ** _Lord Makurus_** _De hecho, fue bastante intenso pensarlo también. Charlus es un personaje casi desconocido, pero que disfrute enormemente de caracterizar. Con respecto a la custodia... todo puede ser, y lo del futuro... bueno, eso está por verse en este y el siguiente capítulo._

 ** _javi30_** _La línea Black me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza y me hace amarlos tanto como odiarlos. Malditos Black._

 ** _GabiLime14_** _Grazie mille._

 ** _Auror DragonSlayer_** _Bueno, gracias, planeo definitivamente seguirla. Estoy emocionalmente comprometida con el fic, no puedo retroceder jaja. Amo jodidamente los time travel, pero es difícil encontrarlos en español, así que hice el mío. Si tenes alguno para recomendar, soy toda oídos._

 _(También soy una ávida lectora de fics en inglés, tanto en esta plataforma como en Ao3, así que si alguien tiene para recomendar un muy buen time travel, o simplemente un buen fic, estoy dispuesta a escuchar)_

 _Me encanta jugar con las diferentes perspectivas, y creo que está de más aclarar que nadie es un narrador confiable, todos ven lo que quieren ver. Y eso lo hace una delicia esperando ser escrita._

 _Por cierto, puede que el summery cambie en los próximos días, pero es solo un detalle menor._

* * *

 _"What is a man but the sum of his memories? We are the stories we live! The tells we tell ourselves" - **Clay Kaczmarek, Assassin's Creed.**_

* * *

Las manos de Cedrella temblaban mientras Cassiopea la arrastraba fuera del solar. Lejos de su pequeño nieto, su amado niño, rodeado por abrasadora magia, densa e intensa de la manera en que la magia de un niño jamás debería ser y supo que Arcturus iba a ir directo por la yugular. Lo había visto en la dureza de su mirada, en la hostilidad ya presente por el parecido con Septimus y ella nunca había deseado más que sus genes fueran un poco más fuertes que los de su marido.

Se había equivocado al pedir por esa reunión, pero sentía que el tiempo se le acababa. No quería dejar a Ron indefenso para Hogwarts, no cuando su generación iba a ser una de las más problemáticas, pocos niños pero todos ellos importantes herederos, tal vez algunos nacidos de muggles en el medio. Necesitaba que tuviera a los Black para apoyarlo, porque poco iban a poder hacer Arthur y Molly por él. Su hijo y su nuera eran de una madera muy diferente de la cual Ron y ellos estaban hechos. Su nieto iba a destacar como un pulgar dolorido entre los otros niños, no tan Gryffindor como a su hijo le gustaba pensar que todos los Weasley eran, no con sus comentarios astutos y sus sonrisas ladeadas. Si Ron no terminaba en Slytherin, Cedrella rompería su varita de la pura incredulidad.

Pero Ron siempre había sido diferente. Cedrella lo sabía.

Había comenzado a ver esos destellos de lo que podría llegar a ser, de la sombra del tipo de hombre en el que se convertiría, con las primeras lecciones de historia. Sus reacciones tan diferentes a las de sus hijos, tan distantes de las de cualquier niño en realidad; o tal vez, así hubiera sido Arthur sin Septimus en su vida, pero no estaba del todo convencida. Había un entendimiento en los ojos de Ron, que no debería haber estado allí. No tan joven y tan inexperto, no tan inocente como la suavidad de sus mejillas pudiera sugerir. La habría asustado sino fuera su propia sangre allí, si no lo amara tanto que su corazón doliera por no tener más años para darle. Su amado niño.

A Arthur siempre le habían encantado sus relatos sobre cómo se conformó el mundo de la magia, amaba la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts, de su tiempo y todas las batallas que implicaba la época; en sus maravillados ojos, no había nada mejor que un duelo, nada más emocionante que la valentía de Godric al chocar espadas codo a codo con los muggles, aprender sus técnicas de ellos y luego implementarlas en los magos desprevenidos por sus audaces movimientos, poco acostumbrados a las peleas físicas. Su hijo mayor, el único que había sobrevivido de los tres niños que trajo al mundo, respetaba el honor y para él, los tiempos en los que la palabra de un mago honorable valía algo, le resultaban emocionantes. Y Gryffindor, al menos el retratado por la historia, había sido la encarnación del deber, del honor, de la valentía hecha carne y sangre.

Cedrella nunca pudo hacerle entender que eso no ayudaba a sobrevivir. Septimus no había hecho más que sabotear sus desesperados intentos de enseñarle a su hijo a no hacerse matar, permitiendo que su ingenuidad siguiera, alentando esa moral y fingiendo que ese tipo personas no eran las primeras en morir. Incluso cuando la amaba, él jamás la había podido comprender; los Weasley no le enseñaban a sus hijos lo que Cedrella había aprendido de los Black, no les gustaba ver más allá de lo que la historia podía contar, no les gustaba indagar para saber la verdad porque para ellos no había necesidad. No les gustaba enseñar las lecciones difíciles, mostrar que tan feo y retorcido era realmente el mundo, lo rápido que te podía devorar si tus pies no eran ligeros y tus ataduras pocas.

Aunque, en defensa de su marido, la mentalidad general de los magos era "fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente". Y no podía obligar a un ciego a ver, solo lo podía guiar.

Era fácil ver en una mejor luz la fuerza de Godric, creer que su destreza con la espada y su honestidad eran lo que había ganado el respeto de los otro magos, lo que les había impedido destruir su proyecto de conformar una escuela porque sabían que los iba a beneficiar. Pero los Black enseñaban a leer entre líneas, y había sido la diplomacia de Rowena y la siempre amenazante figura de Salazar, quienes habían hecho posible siquiera la idea de Hogwarts.

Los magos de esa época eran codiciosos, atesoraban la magia como un dragón a su oro, porque les daba una ventaja que otros no tenían. La mejor manera de mantener una ventaja era acapararla, y no hay mejor arma que el conocimiento; una escuela, un lugar que le enseñara a niños nobles y de origen campesino por igual, dónde aquello que se mantenía con tanto recelo fuera libremente entregado a manos de cualquiera, había hecho que las potencias de la época rabiaran. Hogwarts era una amenaza para el monopolio del poder, y su existencia había sido vista como una bomba para ser desactivada.

Por ello, había sido muy curioso que las personas que más disgustadas habrían estado por la creación del castillo hubieran desaparecido o repentinamente apoyado la idea. Rowena era de casta noble, sabía que había ciertas figuras del poder que no podían morir o el caos vendría, por lo que es más probable que ella hubiera señalado los objetivos, quienes podrían ser eliminados permanentemente sin generar más que unas cejas arqueadas, era algo que ninguno de los otros fundadores hubiera podido reconocer viniendo todos ellos de los lugares más bajos. Helga había sido una reconocida por su talento con las plantas, había sido una pionera de la curación, y nadie sabía mejor cómo matar que un médico; para comprender las curas, hay que conocer la enfermedad, siempre se rumoreo su talento por los venenos. Salazar era discreto y carismático, probablemente encantaba con sus palabras, distraía y hacía bajar la guardia, y cuando menos se lo esperaban apuñalaba por la espalda, metafórica o literalmente conociendo la habilidad que el hombre había tenido con las dagas rúnicas. Y Godric... él había sido un mago con un sueño, no había nada más peligroso que un hombre con esperanza y una meta.

Hogwarts no se había construido con amistad y alianzas, el castillo se había erigido en sangre y miedo. Cada piedra había sido colocada con un propósito, fuerte e intimidatoria; el castillo en sí mismo había sido una burla a la nobleza, un desafío a los enemigos, eran cuatro voces susurrando _"vengan por nosotros, si se atreven, pero ganaremos"._ El mismo lema lo decía, "nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido" y ellos habían sido el dragón.

No era una historia tan agradable como al mundo mágico le gustaba pensar. Y, a diferencia de Arthur y sus hermanos, Ron había entendido lo que ella no había dicho, los detalles que escondían las palabras en sus libros y había hecho la pregunta que a ella le hubiera gustado que su hijo hiciera.

 _"- No muy honorable ¿verdad? - Ron dijo pensativamente - Pero funcionó._

 _Y eso no es lo que Cedrella pensaba que saldría de su nieto de seis años. No pudo evitar sonreír._

 _\- ¿Honorable? No, no como lo ven los magos de ahora. El honor en la batalla, mental o física, es a mi parecer algo muy vacío - Le había dicho Cedrella, acariciando suavemente su cabello - Es el tipo de cosas que te mata a ti y a tus aliados, que derrama sangre innecesariamente, genera viudas y huérfanos. Poco importan el deber y el honor si estas muerto._

 _Era algo muy sombrío y complejo para que un niño lo entendiera. Cedrella había esperado horror o al menos desagrado, pero Ron había alejado su mirada en un punto que ella no podía ver, una oscuridad en sus ojos que no debería haber estado allí y con seriedad, había asentido en acuerdo."_

Y desde entonces se había tomado muy en serio la educación de Ron. No es que no lo haya hecho antes, pero había una ligereza en sus lecciones que fue reemplazada por rigor, una verdadera enseñanza al estilo Black. Y su nieto había florecido bajo su mano, todavía un poco más temerario de lo que le gustaría y con demasiada confianza en lo bueno de las personas, pero con herramientas para defenderse. Ron había escuchado cada secreto sucio de las familias sangre pura que Cedrella tuviera a disposición, sabía el enfoque general de la política mágica, con quienes meterse y a quienes evitar, que voluble era la opinión general y cómo inclinarla a su favor; y, aparentemente, había heredado su lengua afilada y su gusto por ver a las personas retorcerse. No es que fuera exactamente un buen hábito, pero probablemente le serviría también.

Pero todavía faltaba mucho que aprender, y ella no iba a estar para enseñárselo. Su necesidad de protegerlo lo había expuesto, porque sabía que si ella encontraba extraño a su nieto, los otros Black también. Tendría que haber esperado un poco más, incluso con la mano de la muerte tan cerca de su corazón.

Tampoco esperaba lo que sucedió. Esa reacción no era magia accidental, Cedrella ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Lo único que había deseado era alejar a Ron de allí, sostenerlo entre sus cansados brazos y ocultarlo de los acusadores ojos de Arcturus, de la peligrosa mirada de Pollux. Y él estaba allí, solo y probablemente asustado con dos de los hombres más peligrosos que ella alguna vez había tenido el placer de conocer. Incluso sabiendo que no lastimarían a un niño, el miedo le apretaba amenazadoramente la garganta.

Cedrella sintió cuando la magia de su nieto se asentó, y estuvo a punto de relajarse, pero luego los llantos comenzaron. Ron nunca había llorado así, no tan visceralmente y Cassiopea tuvo que retenerla físicamente de entrar nuevamente al solar a averiguar _que demonios le estaban haciendo a Ron_. Estaba demasiado débil como para luchar con su prima, y no pudo evitar odiarla un poco por ello. Ella les había abierto la puerta a su casa e incluso había querido que se encargaran de su nieto, pero _no así._

 _No de esa manera._

El llanto paró. Cedrella se quedó quieta en brazos de Cassiopea.

Podía escuchar la voz de Arcturus, tambaleante y tan desconcertada que calmó un poco sus nervios. No era la única entonces. Y luego salieron del solar, tanto Pollux como Arcturus con un rostro tan sombrío que hizo que los músculos de Cedrella se tensaran en alarma. Charlus venía tras ellos con Ron inconsciente en sus brazos, y ella se lo hubiera arrancado de las manos sino fuera porque su nieto se aferraba tercamente a la túnica del ex-auror. El Potter tampoco se veía muy dispuesto a soltarlo.

¿Qué, en el nombre de Morrigan, había sucedido ahí adentro?

Arcturus la miró con agudeza, sin la calidez habitual que se encontraba en los ojos _sidhe_.

\- Dime, querida prima ¿Cuándo pensabas informarnos que tu nieto es un vidente? - Cada gesto corporal de Arcturus indicaba furia, condensada y apretada en la tensión de postura.

La mente de Cedrella se quedó en blanco.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿De qué esta hablando?_

Parpadeó. Arcturus la seguía mirando, cómo si realmente esperara una respuesta ante tal absurda pregunta.

\- Ron no es un vidente - Cedrella frunció el ceño ante la mirada incrédula de los tres hombres frente a ella - Estoy siendo completamente seria, Ron no es vidente. Es imposible que lo sea.

Pero la mandíbula de Arcturus seguía apretada, Pollux la analizaba como si quisiera averiguar todos sus secretos y Charlus ladeó la cabeza, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Ninguno de los tres se retracto.

\- Arcturus, esto es ridículo, ambos sabemos que el principal requisito es ser descendencia y no hay manera que Ron lo sea.

El silencio permanecía.

Eso... eso era una locura. Era imposible que Ron fuera un vidente, no su pequeño nieto, ella lo hubiera notado. No es algo que pueda pasar desapercibido. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

 _Ron no era un vidente._

 _-_ Potter, dame a mi nieto - Charlus reforzó su agarre en Ron, y nadie se movió. - Potter.

Cedrella los miró entre furiosa e indignada. Ella no los había traído a su casa para que se diera ese circo. Se enderezó y vio a Pollux suspirar.

\- Ella realmente no lo sabe, Arcturus - su primo parecía asombrado - Cedrella no lo sabe.

\- Ron no es un vidente - repitió ella con insistencia. - Dejen este espectáculo, denme a mi nieto y salgan de esta casa. No se molesten en volver.

\- Cedrella... - Callidora la miraba con algo que rozaba la lastima, y ella deseaba haber tenido antepasados Banshee para poder romper sus tímpanos con sus gritos, desequilibrarlos tanto como lo estaban haciendo con ella.

\- 'Ella - Pollux murmuraba con tanta suavidad, tanta delicadeza, que raspaba la piel de Cedrella. No quería dulzura, no la necesitaba - Estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero si lo sigues ignorando lo vas a terminar lastimando.

La mano que su primo había colocado sobre su hombro se sentía como ácido. Ella la sacudió con dureza.

 _Cómo se atreven._

 _-_ Nunca _-_ Cedrella era pura furia - Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. A insinuar que yo... que yo...

Su nieto no podía ser un vidente. Ellos tenían vidas cortas y sufridas, su magia los terminaba por sobrepasar y su mente era aquejada por las visiones de futuras desgracias, de infinitas posibilidades. No eran estables, emocionalmente eran un desastre, se inclinaban más por la locura que la sanidad o terminaban sucumbiendo a algún vicio con tal de apagar _todo_. De no sentir.

O, recordando a uno de los magos oscuros más reconocidos del siglo XX, se embriagaban de poder. Ron no era así.

Su nieto era estable, inteligente, astuto, algo pícaro, demasiado terco para sus gustos, pero no era inamovible en sus opiniones y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los videntes, Ron era... feliz. No era un vidente. Simplemente... no lo era.

Cedrella miró el rostro inconsciente de Ron. Aunque... explicaría mucho ¿no?

La pesadez en sus hombros, esa extraña expresión en su rostro ante determinadas cosas, ese desconcertante entendimiento que a veces parecía tener, su predisposición a ciertas personas. Ella conocía de la precaución de Ron hacia Albus Dumbledore, y era una aprehensión que compartía, pero que un niño no debería tener. Él era un mago famoso y renombrado, un Gryffindor... su nieto debería haberlo admirado, en cambio, sentía respeto y temor. No era una reacción normal.

O cómo lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, casi todas las noches que había pasado en la habitación de invitados de la casa de Cedrella, creyendo que ella no podía escucharlo. Y, por la tristeza en Arthur cuando había preguntado, era algo que sucedía seguido.

La forma en que buscaba personas que no estaban allí, cómo su mirada se desviaba a sus costados como para asegurarse de que siguieran a su lado y desconcertarse ante el vacío; las caricias casi reverentes que le daba a los pergaminos viejos, la forma en que respiraba su olor cómo a un viejo amigo, aunque aborreciera más que nada sentarse durante horas a leer; el dolor, el anhelo, que se manifestaba en su rostro ante ciertos tonos de marrón y verde.

Molly nunca estuvo dispuesta a informarle sobre su línea de sangre, mucho rencor entre ambas, demasiada historia como para ofrecer una mano.

Podría ser posible.

La postura erguida de Cedrella se desplomó. Por Merlín, las señales habían estado ahí pero ella había querido ignorarlas, si no las veía no existían. Se rió amargamente, y ella que se burlaba con desdén de la ceguera autoimpuesta de los magos.

Los ojos de Arcturus se suavizaron.

\- No era seguro, Ron es... muy estable - dijo la anciana, pasando una mano cansada por su rostro y luego miró a Arcturus, buscando respuestas - ¿Qué sucedió allí dentro, primo?

Los tres magos hicieron una mueca simultánea. Pollux dio un paso al frente.

\- Si Ronald es realmente un vidente, entonces lo que sucedió fue que Charlus desencadenó una visión traumática para él - La expresión de Pollux parpadeaba entre maravillada y cansada - Tu nieto... probablemente es la visión más clara que haya tenido, si la reacción violenta de su magia es alguna indicación. Su núcleo no debería ser así de fuerte, pero es conocido que las habilidades de algunos videntes están en permanente actividad, por lo que su magia es siempre más fuerte de lo que debería, tiene que serlo para compensar el constante goteo de energía.

Cedrella sintió la crudeza de la magia de Ron. Se sentía salvaje, sin refinar, no parecía algo que usara con mucha frecuencia pero tan densa, tan intensa, demasiado fuerte para pertenecer a un niño. Pollux podría tener razón.

La mujer miró a Charlus, quien le ofreció una vacilante sonrisa pero se negó a soltar su agarre en Ron, y suspiró. Iba a ser una larga espera antes de que Ron se despertara. Por el rabillo del ojo, apreció al resto de los Black que comenzaban a acomodarse a su alrededor, sin señales de retirarse.

Asintió en conformidad y se retiró a la cocina. Iban a necesitar té.

Sus manos temblaban mientras colocaba a hervir el agua.

Mucho té.

* * *

Ron creía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Había demasiada información, demasiados rostros y lugares, demasiados detalles, no entendía.

 _Dolía_.

 _Ron quería que lo dejaran ir._

Pero lo que sea que se había hecho un lugar en su mente se aferraba con desesperación. Clavaba sus garras y extraía sangre, pero no soltaba. Se negaba a irse. Había una sombría determinación proveniente de los recuerdos. Cómo si fueran una entidad, como si pudieran pensar.

 _Basta. Duele. Para. ¿¡Por qué no escuchaba!? FUERA._

Ron arremetió con fuerza.

No se sentía como si estuviera en su cuerpo. Todo era muy insustancial, pero el dolor estaba presente por lo que había algún nivel de consciencia. Sino le costara tanto siquiera formular un pensamiento, Ron creería que estaba dentro de su mente. Los oclumantes y legeremantes estudiaban ese espacio con regularidad.

Ron quería a su abuela. Cedrella lo cuidaría y haría que el dolor se vaya.

 _Cedrella esta muerta._

¡No! Su abuela seguía viva. Él había estado con ella antes... ¿Antes de qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

Ron no entendía. Jamás le gustó no entender. Los recuerdos se volvieron a abalanzar sobre él, como si sintieran su vacilación, como tiburones oliendo la sangre en el agua. Y el agua eran sus memorias, lo querían arrastrar, lo querían devorar. Se estaba ahogando.

 _Necesitaba respirar. Él quería vivir. Ron quería vivir. No quería perder. No así._

Pateó. Grito. Sollozó por ayuda. Las memorias eran como alquitrán viscoso, cubriéndolo, arrastrándose por sobre cada superficie de piel que podían obtener. Lo querían destrozar, separar, absorber. Se aferraban a su cuello, a sus brazos, a sus piernas, no lo iban a dejar ir. Los zarcillos de pensamiento acunaban su rostro en una parodia de caricia, los sentía clavándose en su carne, afilados y viciosos, crueles como solo el pasado podía ser. Iban a dejar cicatrices, Ron casi las podía sentir, las heridas abiertas y sangrantes.

Cubrieron su rostro. No podía ver nada. Su voz se quebró por el dolor. Lo estaban matando.

Extendió su mano. Tal vez pidiendo ayuda, tal vez solo quería retrasar lo inevitable. La esperanza de un niño tonto, aquella por la cual Cedrella solía reprenderlo. Es lo único que le quedaba.

Pero alguien respondió. Una mano aferró la suya y lo sacó.

Ron jadeó.

\- Lo siento, niño, intente evitarlo pero es lo que sucede si rompes un límite - Dijo su salvador, una voz profunda. Todavía no podía verlo - No hay mucho que pueda hacer en mi estado actual, pensé que iba a tardar un poco más, ¿No haces nada a medias, no?

El desconocido limpió cuidadosamente su rostro. Casi con cariño.

Sus manos se sentían ásperas, pero cálidas. A Ron le gustaban, se sentían como las de su padre.

Parpadeó con cuidado, y se enfrentó a los ojos que veía todos los días en el reflejo del espejo... en el rostro de alguien más. Chilló y retrocedió ante la cercanía con el extraño, el cual no había pensado estuviera tan cerca.

El hombre frente a él soltó una carcajada algo rota. Y tosió. El olor a hierro en el aire aumentó

El niño no pudo evitar catalogar cada detalle del extraño. Se veía terrible, y parecía cansado en la manera en que Cedrella lo hacia en un día particularmente malo, como si sintieran el peso del velo sobre sus hombros. Tenía la sombra de una barba descuidada, el cabello rojo y entrecano cortado de forma peculiar para un mago, el lado derecho de su cabeza rapado casi al ras, y por la cicatriz tierna que atravesaba la zona, era por necesidad más que una desafiante declaración de moda. Las marcas de risa alrededor de sus ojos hablaban de una vida medianamente feliz, o al menos con muchas sonrisas; tenía cicatrices, muchas, más de las que podía ver por estar tapadas por la mugre y lo que parecían ser cenizas, estaba herido.

 _Estaba herido._

Ron podía ver un corte casi limpio que iba desde la clavícula expuesta hasta la mitad de su estomago. Parecía dolorosa y no dejaba de sangrar, de hecho, sus ropas estaban empapadas. La nariz de Ron se puso al día y ahora casi podía saborear en su lengua el sabor metálico y desagradable. Quería vomitar.

Su acompañante sintió su disgusto y le sonrió; era una pequeña mueca, triste y resignada, pero definitivamente genuina.

\- Sí, no es algo muy lindo de ver - Murmuró tranquilamente, como si no se estuviera muriendo frente a Ron - Oh, eso ha estado sucediendo por un tiempo, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Mis pensamientos se han vuelto un poco desesperados, como has experimentado... no quería que te lastimaran, pero la magia de una mente fracturada nunca es fiable.

El hombre volvió a toser. Esta vez, Ron pudo ver cómo el movimiento impulsaba más sangre fuera de su cuerpo. Merlín ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Y su abuela?

Su abuela, Ron había estado en la casa de su abuela. Se tensó en su lugar.

 _Los Black, hubo una reunión y después... Harry_.

\- Sí, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar eso - El hombre despejó un poco su garganta - Todo se va a aclarar cuando me... cuando desaparezca, es complicado. O tal vez no. No soy exactamente la mejor persona para definir eso.

El hombre lo miró. Ron lo enfrentó, y trató de analizarlo, porque había algo en su rostro que le causaba escalofríos. Un parecido al cual le costaba poner nombre. Lo incomodaba.

Estaba bien construido, probablemente por el ejercicio continuo. Entonces, a lo que dedicara su vida implicaba un cierto requerimiento físico y tenía demasiadas cicatrices cómo para ser algo seguro. Había una cierta tensión en los músculos de sus piernas que desmentían la facilidad en su postura, una seguridad en su mirada que decía más que cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de sus labios, él estaba acostumbrado a pasar a la ofensiva con eficacia y rapidez, entrenado para la batalla si las cicatrices lisas y rectas indicaban algo, porque eran demasiado perfectas como para haber sido hechas por un animal. Tampoco proyectaba la calma de alguien que trabajara con criaturas mágicas. Tenía manos gráciles, dedos largos y sin marcar, pero cada pedazo de piel fuera de ellas estaba comprometido de alguna manera. Eran manos de duelista, tenían el cuidado de alguien que sabía que cualquier daño a los nervios podía afectar la capacidad de lanzar hechizos.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus túnicas, oscuras y casi completamente destrozadas, ninguna marca identificable en ellas. Había un pendiente extraño en su oreja, un colmillo... Ron se estremeció con fuerza cuando lo reconoció cómo el pendiente de Bill, el que Charlie le había regalado el Yule pasado. Pero eso no era posible. Su hermano jamás le daría algo tan sentimentalmente importante a un extraño.

El desconocido lo analizaba de igual manera, sus ojos ilegibles. Finalmente, habló.

\- Eres tan diferente que es espeluznante - Su sonrisa una leve curvatura - Más enfocado, un poco más intenso, todavía algo idiota pero yo también, así que no hay mucho arreglo allí... Pero funcionas de manera diferente, eso tal vez fue indirectamente mi culpa, pero no sé cómo pudiste terminar así. No es que sea algo malo, si tienes más dientes muerdes más fuerte, te servirá. Es solo... es tan desconcertante verte.

 _Ron no entendía nada. ¿Más dientes? ¿Servirle para qué, exactamente? ¿Su culpa? ¿Quién era ese tipo?_

\- No tienes que entender, no podrás incluso si quieres, no hasta... no hasta después - Su acompañante se pasó una mano cansada por el rostro, y apretó el puente de su nariz como si su cabeza doliera. Era un hábito de su madre, generado por la presencia de los gemelos. A Ron lo desconcertó verlo en otra persona - ¿Tenías que recordar sus nombres? Volviste todo más complicado de lo que debería ser, apresuraste un proceso que en dos años se hubiera terminado de una manera más suave. Maldito idiota.

Ron se erizó en indignación.

El desconocido solo suspiró. Y, a pesar de la distancia que Ron intentó poner entre ellos, se acercó lo suficiente como para acariciar su mejilla. Había tanto afecto en el gesto que Ron se quedó inmóvil. Inconscientemente, se inclinó hacia el contacto.

Se sentía cómo su magia, cálido, familiar, seguro.

 _Imposible._

\- Incluso si en este punto no soy más que jirones de lo que fui... te va a doler, mucho. Los nombres eran un gran límite que eliminaste involuntariamente. - Había tanto cansancio en su mirada - Tu núcleo no fue hecho para contener tanto a la vez, mucho menos dos mentes, incluso si una de ellas está tan incompleta... como la mía. Yo tomé la decisión, así que no te culpes ¿Está bien? Mi tiempo ya pasó y es hora de que hagas tu propio camino.

Ron... sintió que le estaban quitando algo importante. No sabía qué. No entendía. Esto no le estaba gustando. Se aferró a la mano en su rostro, como un ancla.

El hombre sonrió, un poco más alegre esta vez, sus ojos más suaves que antes.

\- Que narcisismo - Susurró más para sí mismo que para Ron - Encariñarme de mi mismo.

 _Que._

 _-_ Fue bueno... volver a casa por un tiempo - El desconocido ignoró su confusión y continuó. Sus facciones se estaban volviendo algo borrosas, cómo si se estuviera desvaneciendo en el aire. Ron empezó a entrar en pánico - Hey, está bien, esto no debía suceder de todas formas... cosas peligrosas le suceden a los magos que se entrometen con el tiempo, y yo lo hice de la peor manera posible, incluso si fue un accidente.

Se estaba esfumando. Eran como volutas de humo, zarcillos de magia.

\- Te irá bien, pequeña cosa manipuladora - Dijo con humor - Lo harás mejor que yo, seguro. Solo tienes que recordar.

Ron se quedó aferrando nada más que aire.

No había nada más que la infinita oscuridad.

 _Lo siento por las pesadillas._

Y luego vino el dolor.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y el niño Weasley no daba señales de despertarse. Charlus se estaba preguntando si no deberían llevarlo a San Mungo, pero no era la alternativa más segura si realmente tenían un vidente en sus manos. Las enfermeras mágicas eran peores chismosas que los círculos sangre pura, difundirían la palabra a cualquiera que deseara escucharlas y eso pondría al niño en una situación delicada. Un blanco de mira.

La inestabilidad mental no era la única causa de muerte temprana en los videntes. Si bien es cierto que su peor enemigo eran sus propios cuerpos, había muchos interesados en los usos que se le podrían dar a aquel que sabe un poco más del futuro. Depende del tipo de vidente que sean, porque por muy bueno que sea tener una ventaja, nadie quería al tipo profético en sus manos. Traían más problemas que otra cosa, una de las razones por las cuales Trelawney estaba tan segura en su posición en Hogwarts.

Charlus tenía la impresión de que Ronald no sería igual que ella. Eso no parecía haber sido un trance, los ojos del niño habían estado aterrorizados, como si hubiera experimentado la visión en su totalidad en carne propia.

El mago mayor lo miró. Era tan pequeño y frágil, tan diferente del ciclón de magia que había expedido antes. El hijo de James tendría su edad, probablemente sería como ese niño, pero con el pelo Potter y los ojos de Lily. Sería maravilloso poder verlo, pero el maldito Ministerio se lo prohibía; ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba, por lo que había podido sonsacarle a Bagnold. Él único que tenía ese conocimiento era el jodido Albus Dumbledore.

Inconscientemente, apretó su agarre. El niño se movió.

Pero en lugar de abrir los ojos, Ron comenzó a gritar.

Todos los Black se pusieron de pie, alarmados por el sonido tanto como el mismo Charlus, que aun lo tenía en brazos. Su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba por lo que parecía era dolor, del tipo que te desgarraba la garganta tratando de expulsarlo; se retorcía en su agarre, y el ex-auror se vio obligado a soltarlo cuando su magia volvió a levantarse tormentosa como en el solar. Lista para arremeter contra un enemigo que ellos no podían ver. Quemaba al contacto. No creía que pudiera ser posible, pero parecía incluso más salvaje que en el primer incidente.

Ron se arqueaba contra el piso, sus gritos aumentando se volumen, pero esta vez era imposible acercarse a él. Su piel brillaba sobrenaturalmente, cómo si su magia se hubiera infundado en cada célula de su cuerpo y lo fuera a desintegrar. Eso estaba más allá de lo que era natural.

Más allá de algo que ellos pudieran manejar.

La mente de Charlus comenzó a correr con las posibilidades, la mejor manera de lidiar con eso.

Si ninguno de los Black tenía conocimientos sobre esto y tampoco los Weasley...

\- ¡Alguien llame a Molly Weasley! - Dijo Charlus por sobre los gritos de Ron.

Pollux asintió conforme, su mano dirigiéndose rápidamente a su varita para realizar una aparición, pero Cedrella lo detuvo. Su agarre, firme como el acero, desmentía la fragilidad de sus dedos mientras sostenían la mano de su primo.

\- No.

Y no era un grito, tampoco una demanda. Ella simplemente los estaba informando. Nadie iba a buscar a Molly Weasley. Sus ojos plata los atravesaron a todos en la habitación, y había algo acechando en sus profundidades, furioso y gélido como una nevada de invierno. No permitía contradicciones.

Charlus se sacudió de su estupor. La mujer estaba completamente irracional si creía que iba a dejar al niño en ese estado sin tratar de buscar soluciones. Ella pareció sentir sus pensamientos, porque sus ojos se clavaron en él, desafiantes y dispuestos a cumplir todas las amenazas que no se dijeron. No tendría que ser tan intimidante, no tan débil y enferma como lo estaba, pero hacía que sus nervios se crisparan.

\- Cedrella, tienes que enten-...

\- No. Si quieren saber sobre los Prewett, se comunican de inmediato con Ignatius, pero nadie va a hablar de esto con Molly - Su voz tenía un borde afilado, duro, que Charlus solía escuchar de los Black antes de incorporarse a lo que ellos consideraban familia. Dolería más, si ella no estuviera hablando con todos ellos y no solo con él - Nadie más que Ignatius. Si ella se entera, me lo va a quitar.

\- ¡No puedes poner tus mezquinas peleas por sobre la salud de tu nieto! - gritó Callidora. Tal vez la más afectada por la creencia de que su prima cometiera tal error, ella misma manteniéndose alejada del niño de Frank solo para no generar tensión en su vida.

Cedrella la miró con una frialdad que estaba destinada a un extraño, no a su amada familia. No había nada débil en la mujer que aun se negaba a soltar a Pollux.

\- No lo entiendes. No lo conoces - Hizo una seña a Ronald, que seguía retorciéndose y gritando de dolor - Y no la conoces. Molly no estaba feliz de que yo me encargara de la educación de Ron, Arthur y ella discutieron durante semanas solo para que permitiera que alguna vez se quedara a dormir en esta casa, todavía le susurra veneno sobre los Black a sus otros hijos... Si ella me lo quitara, lo rompería de las peores formas. No intencionalmente, claro, puede que no me agrade pero conozco lo mucho que ama a sus hijos. Amarlos no es entenderlos. Ella... no sabría el daño que la causaría con sus comentarios, intentaría hacerlo encajar en un molde de persona en el que Ron no florecería. Mi nieto no es idiota, él comprendería lo que sucedería, pero intentaría acoplarse de igual manera porque es lo que la haría feliz, y eso lo rompería.

Ella dijo todo esto sin emoción. Un análisis desprovisto de interferencias emocionales. Una declaración de hechos.

\- Eso no sucederá, no mientras me mantenga de este maldito lado del Velo - Apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de Pollux, si la mueca del hombre era alguna indicación, antes de soltarlo - Y es la principal razón por la cual quería que lo conocieran. Mis intenciones era que se hicieran cargo de él y su educación, una vez que muera; quería estipular bien mi pedido una vez que él se fuera pero... bueno, las cosas se fueron de control.

El eufemismo del año, pensó Charlus con amargura.

\- Así que si quieren ayudarlo, van a ir a Ignatius y nadie le dirá una palabra a Molly. Mientras tanto, le diré a a Arthur que Ron pidió pasar la noche.

Cedrella les asintió cortante y se dirigió al bulto en el suelo que era su nieto, su magia algo más apaciguada que antes, pero su rostro indicando el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y acarició calmante su mejilla. Un gesto dulce, lleno de cariño, a pesar de lo corrosiva que la capa de magia se sentiría para ella.

Pollux tomó la despedida como era, y se fue en un sonido. Callidora miró a su prima, claramente afectada por la distancia con las que los trataba y se retiró a las habitación de invitados. Cassiopea la acompañó.

Arcturus... su amigo parecía resignado. Había algo amargo y sombrío en sus ojos, una rigidez en su cuerpo, su descontento visible para el mundo desde la mueca en su boca hasta la inclinación pesada de su cabeza. Pero, en lugar de tratar de vocalizar su molestia o irse, se hizo un lugar en el sofá de la sala de estar. Sus ojos nunca dejaron la figura de Cedrella, vigilante.

Ella los ignoraba, o tal vez solo no le importaba. Susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído del niño, a pesar de que no los podía escuchar, y pasaba sus dedos amorosamente por su cabello. La calidez en su mirada era algo privado, familiar, cómo Dorea solía mirar a Arlen, como él mismo alguna vez vio a su hijo. Nada que ninguno de ellos debería presenciar. Pero Charlus no podía moverse, no quería.

 _"Te vi morir y no pude... no pudimos hacer nada"_

Sus ojos azules, tristes y acusadores. Su llanto desgarrando su garganta mientras se aferraba a las túnicas de Charlus, presionado a su pecho como si el latido de su corazón fuera lo único que le permitía respirar tranquilo. Había una desconcertante desesperación que tiraba de las cuerdas de sus desgastadas emociones.

 _"¿Por qué te rendiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?"_

Y no. Charlus no se estaría yendo a ningún lado, así que se acomodó a esperar, por muy incómodo que toda la situación lo hiciera sentir.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer o Descargo de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el mundo sería un lugar mucho más extraño si así fuera._

 _ **Nota de autora:** ¡Sí, la libertad! Finalmente rendí mi último exámen hace una semana y aprobé todas las materias correspondientes a este año (Arrivederci primer año universitario), por lo que van a escuchar más seguido de mi por estos lares. _

**Javi30** Believe me, dude, I know, yo sufro escribiendo desde su perspectiva y sabiendo que no falta mucho. ¡Le agarre tanto cariño! Definitivamente voy a trabajar con esta caracterización de Cedrella en mi próximo fic.

 **moriel8 ¡** Gracias! Ahora por fin disfruto de la dulce libertad de escribir cuando quiera, así que probablemente todo llegara más rápido.

 **Yo** ¡Gracias! Le pongo mucho esfuerzo a esto y me encanta saber que las personas lo disfrutan.

 **Lord Makurus** No, no creo que cuente como un vidente, simplemente es cómo los demás lo verán. Amo trabajar con las impresiones de quienes no son Ron, y cómo ven sus actitudes.

 **elizabethwilliamss ¡** Muchas gracias! Intento trabajar con mi narración, usualmente me pierdo en los detalles y termino yéndome por la tangente con algo totalmente diferente de lo que empecé. Es muy frustrante cuando edito los capítulos porque me doy cuenta de dónde perdí el hilo (me pasó, de hecho, en el POV de Cedrella en este cap) y termino bloqueandome unos días en esa parte hasta mejorarla.

* * *

 ** _Eurielle - City of The Dead_**

 _I'm scared of what's inside my head  
What's inside my soul, I feel like I'm running  
But getting nowhere, fear is suffocating me  
I can't breathe, I feel like I'm drowning  
I'm sinking deeper  
White light fades to red  
As I enter the City of the Dead_

* * *

Ron se despertó cansado, adolorido y mirando un techo que estaba seguro no era el suyo. Aunque, en defensa del pobre techo desconocido, hubo muchos techos en su vida. Cómo el de su habitación en Hogwarts, el de la Madriguera, el de su oficina en el Ministerio en una semana particularmente mala, el de su habitación compartida con Hermione antes del debacle de su relación, el de la sala de estar de Harry después de alojarse un tiempo en su sofá, el de la cocina de Bill y Fleur después de la celebración del nacimiento de Victoire en dónde George los había convencido a todos de beber vino élfico. Mala idea, por cierto, Fleur no había estado impresionada.

Ron parpadeó.

Había tantas cosas incorrectas en su anterior pensamiento que tuvo que detenerse a respirar suavemente para no poner presión en sus doloridas costillas. Todo eso estaba mal. No conocía a nadie que se llamara Fleur, y _¿por qué su hermano iba a tener un niño si apenas salía de Hogwarts? ¿Oficina de qué? ¡Ni siquiera tenía once años! ¿Cómo demonios sabía cómo se debía ver una habitación comunal del castillo?_

Así que, silenciosamente entró en pánico. Él no... él no...

Merlín, _Dios_ , su cabeza era un desastre. Ron se acurrucó en las sábanas hecho un ovillo. Intentó por todos los medios no concentrarse en los pequeños dedos que se aferraban a la tela con fuerza. _Sus dedos_. Miró sus manos, igual de pequeñas, sin callos ni asperezas y tan jodidamente frágiles. Sus brazos, pálidos y escuálidos, sin cicatrices. Intachables e innegablemente suaves.

Cerró los ojos e intentó que las nauseas no se apoderaran de él. Todo estaba mal. Tan, tan mal.

Había dos vidas en su cabeza. Se entrelazaban, se difuminaban en los bordes más cercanos, tan parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez. Lo hacían sentir viejo, pequeño, e increíblemente frágil de una manera perturbadora porque _demonios, cualquier cosa lo podía matar._ El sentimiento variaba con una rapidez desconcertante. Y lo hacía temblar.

Ese era su cuerpo, había vivido con él ocho años y medio completos dentro de él. Era _suyo_ , pero no se sentía de esa manera, ya no. Era demasiado pequeño, rompible, tan débil que hacía que sus dientes rechinen porque _él había trabajado sus músculos hasta el cansancio para..._ No, Ron no había hecho nada de eso todavía. Ningún entrenamiento. Nada. Pero, por Mórrigan, irritaba sus nervios de todas las formas incorrectas recordar horas y horas de esfuerzo que ahora eran nada, luchar con los ejercicios de flexibilidad porque sus músculos no estaban acostumbrados a flexionarse de ciertas maneras, pasar días completos en la sala de entrenamiento solo para poder afinar sus reacciones instintivas, tener peleas a gritos por la frustración con los magos que eran magia sensible, porque - no, él no sentía ninguna presencia, por algo pedía ayuda - y luego trabajar para obtener un mínimo de conciencia de sus alrededores y...

Y mucho. Porque al parecer, en el futuro, era un idiota terco que no entendía el significado de "no puedes" y le gustaba nadar contra la corriente, cuesta arriba. Lo que, de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir incluso peor por no tener nada por lo que había luchado en sus recuerdos. Eran tan injusto.

El mareo y las nauseas no mejoraban su estado. Respiró lento, exhalando fuertemente por la nariz para concentrarse en el presente, y parpadeó con cuidado, tratando de evitar que la luz solar afectara su vista, absorbiendo sus alrededores con cuidado.

Casi sin que fuera del todo consciente, analizó cualquier posible vía de escape. Su mirada rastreando desde la elegante cómoda en el otro extremo de la habitación, hasta los pergaminos desperdigados aleatoriamente por todas las superficies planas. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando que los rayos de sol iluminaran cada rincón del lugar. La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, pero no parecía estar sellada con magia, no había ninguna runa tallada ni en la madera ni en en el hierro de las bisagras. Tal vez algún encantamiento débil, pero si lo quisieran mantener adentro no dejarían una salida tan claramente visible en la ventana.

Porque, claramente, nadie quería mantenerlo encerrado. Gimió en descontento.

No importa cuanto se lo susurrara, había una especie de paranoia arraigada en todos los recuerdos que lo inundaban que no le permitía relajarse. Lo que era estúpido, porque esas hojas desperdigadas eran su tarea de matemática, y la cómoda era donde guardaba su ropa, y lo que antes parecía un techo desconocido era el de su habitación en la casa de Cedrella.

Se bajó de la cama y se desconcertó por la falta de ataduras, a pesar de que no debería serlo.

Todo se sentía como una experiencia surrealista, porque aunque había dormido infinidad de noches en esa cama, rodeado por esas cuatro paredes, protegido por la seguridad de lo que bien podría ser su segundo hogar... ahora todo allí lo ponía al borde. Las sábanas eran demasiado suaves, el piso demasiado frío y la sensación de familiaridad demasiado cálida como para enfrentarla sin tener una crisis.

Es como si la casa ronroneara en su oído _seguro, familia, hogar_. Y no sabía como lidiar con eso... con nada, en realidad.

Porque sabía, que al otro lado de esa puerta, estaba su abuela. La persona que lo abrazaba siempre que lo necesitaba y tenía una palabra para animarlo, no del todo amable porque su abuela era una mujer dura y tosca a la hora de mostrar afecto abiertamente, pero siempre sincera en su amor; feroz con sus lecciones, una sonrisa aguda con demasiados dientes y una mirada afilada para descubrir debilidades, pero tan cuidadosa a la hora de tratar con él, como si temiera dañarlo solo con sus palabras, y que lo adoraba. Ron lo podía sentir en cada caricia, cada suave beso que presionaba en su frente, en el temblor de sus manos después de una lección particularmente importante, como deseaba que él tuviera todas las herramientas para defenderse y ahora, con años de recuerdos de ser auror, lo podía ver. Ella deseaba desesperadamente que él pudiera vivir, y le estaba entregando todas sus armas a su disposición para que luchara con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

La mujer, que en su recuerdos, Ron había rechazado con tanto fervor por la desconfianza de Molly. Cada señal de afecto duramente negada por un niño tonto que no sabía lo que le estaban ofreciendo, un hombro frío a cada invitación de una Cedrella que claramente se estaba marchitando de soledad.

Cedrella... la mujer, que según los recuerdos en su cabeza, iba a morir en menos de un año.

Ron quería gritar y acurrucarse en posición fetal. Estallar en llanto, simplemente seguir hasta que sus ojos estuvieran secos y su garganta en carne viva. Porque _no era justo_. Era demasiado pronto, él no estaba listo. Se sentía desequilibrado porque ya nada era seguro y lo único constante en su vida iba a ser arrancado en _menos de un año._

Todo en su cabeza era un desorden, y tenía una avalancha de recuerdos del otro Ron que le decían que había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse pero no podría importarle menos. Él no era el consumado auror que su mente le gritaba que debería ser, era solo un niño _(como Rose, como Hugo, como James, Albus y Lily)_ cuyo mundo eran sus padres, sus hermanos y su abuela, y una parte fundamental de esa ecuación iba a desaparecer dejando un vacío que no sabía cómo o si quería llenarlo.

Había algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, como la voz que le susurraba desde la niñez - que ahora Ron reconocía como su yo futuro - que le decía que ya había vivido eso una vez y podría sobrellevarlo de nuevo. Él la acalló ferozmente porque el hombre de sus recuerdos, su futuro, era un idiota. Ese hombre, ese niño, no había amado jamás a Cedrella, no entendía lo maravillosa que era la mujer, lo importante que era para él y cómo sentía que todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor porque Ron generalmente era un desastre pero _qué demonios iba a ser de él sin su abuela para enderezarlo y..._

Tenía años de experiencias en su cabeza, tal vez sin orden ni concierto, pero definitivamente llenos de información y a pesar de ello, ninguno de ellos le pudo dar siquiera una pista de cómo sobrellevar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Al parecer, el otro Ron tampoco había aprendido a lidiar con la muerte. La de nadie, ni siquiera la suya, es lo que lo había metido en ese problema para empezar.

Y Merlín, cada sentimiento se sentía fresco en su mente, como si recién lo acabara de vivir. El pedido de auxilio desde la Sala del tiempo, la voz desesperada de Gemma pidiendo refuerzos para los inefables y él apenas había recordado avisarle a Dean antes de correr al Departamento de Misterios porque había barreras anti-aparición en el Ministerio y Ron nunca las había odiado tanto.

Los inefables siempre causaban problemas, en especial desde que habían sido principalmente asignados a un papel de investigadores por Hermione en una de sus últimas reformas como Ministra. Nadie sabía mejor que ellos cómo darle dolores de cabeza; Ron se quejaba una y otra vez que no eran sus elfos domésticos, que debían aprender a solucionar sus problemas y Gemma, la lider designada a los inefables, siempre lo encontraba sumamente divertido y era desconcertantemente descarada en sus respuestas a pesar de que Ron, como Jefe de Departamento, era su superior.

 _"- ¿En serio, Farley? ¿Acaso ideas estos problemas en alguna clase de placer sádico que obtengas en acortar mi vida? Porque esto es ridículo, incluso para una Slytherin. Y me gustaría recordarte que, tecnicamente, soy tu jefe y nunca antes tuve tantas ganas de despedirte._

 _\- ¡No, señor! ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? No sabíamos que el proyecto de la sala del amor iba esparcirse en su escuadrón ¡Nunca había sido probado en humanos! Es interesante analizar sus reacciones ¿Dice que el auror Thomas atentó contra la virtud del auror Finnigan? ¿Eran pareja? ¿Tenían intereses anteriores? ¿Y... señor, por qué se está yendo? ¡Necesitamos hablar de esto! ¡Señor! ¡Es por la ciencia!"_

Y Ron, a pesar de su irritación, le había tomado cierto cariño. Era difícil no hacerlo, ella era persistente en hacer amistad con él a pesar del rango, menos como una mala hierba que se negaba a desaparecer y más como una especie de musgo particularmente pegajoso. A Dean le gustaba decir, que fuera de sus conocidos de Hogwarts, ella era su amiga más cercana. Lo cual era, lamentablemente, correcto.

Y nunca la había escuchado tan asustada antes, incluso su patronus se veía inestable.

Ron, sentado como estaba sobre los tablones de madera, con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas, casi podía sentir la quemazón de sus piernas y la desesperación en su pecho de _más rápido, por favor, que esté bien, no puedo perder alguien más, no puedo, por favor, no puedo..._

Él sabía del último proyecto de Gemma, quien había estado fascinada por los antiguos giratiempos y quería recrearlos.

 _"- Mucho más eficientes, por supuesto, mon ami. Sabes como somos los franceses de perfeccionistas, los antiguos giratiempos serán un mero juguete a la sombra de estos._

 _\- Gemma, solo tu abuela es francesa y vino a Inglaterra cuando tenía tres años. Tienes acento británico. Asististe a Hogwarts ¿sigo?_

 _\- ¡La sangre sigue siendo fuerte! Más allá de eso, y de tu poco impresionante interrupción, te asombrara saber que estos te permitirán retroceder años ¡Incluso cambiar las líneas de tiempo sin que colapsen sobre si mismas! Las arenas del Tiempo son algo volubles para trabajar, pero creo que lo lograremos, es hipotético hasta que realicemos las primeras pruebas, pero esto... esto podría cambiar el mundo._

 _\- Literalmente. Yo... Gemma, esto es... es muy peligroso, tienes que tener mucho cuidado."_

Por supuesto, ella no lo había escuchado. Jamás lo hacía. Y como todo secreto dentro del Ministerio, todos estaban al tanto del progreso del proyecto. Alguien debió haberlo filtrado al exterior y... bueno, había muchas personas desesperadas por obtener sus manos en uno de esos, por muy experimental que fuera todo. Y Ron, su futuro yo, en cierto modo lo comprendía. Ese anhelo, que te arrastraba casi a la locura, de poder cambiar solo... solo algo. Lo sentía cada vez que visitaba la tumba de Fred, o sostenía a Hermione a través de sus pesadillas, o Harry necesitaba dormir con ellos en la habitación porque incluso la magia de Ginny le resultaba peligrosa y ajena - una amenaza - cuando estaba medio dormido, y temía atacarla si ella lo asustaba.

Entenderlo no era justificarlo. Definitivamente no lo era, porque lo primero que había visto al llegar a la Sala del Tiempo era el cuerpo de Gemma, que parecía una muñeca a la cual le habían cortado las cuerdas, su cabello rubio esparcido como un halo a su alrededor y su rostro usualmente sonriente, vacío de toda expresión. Y Ron era un auror, cosas como esas eran el pan de cada día, sus manos deberían haber sido firmes y su cabeza fría a la hora de revisar el pulso, el protocolo indicaba dejar la escena intacta para investigación posterior pero... pero él había temblado y su respiración se había agitado, sus ojos habían ardido y él había sostenido su cuerpo como si fuera a romperse bajo la menor presión, porque no había llegado a tiempo y Gemma... la irritante, desvergonzada, impertinente y extrovertida mujer que era su amiga no respiraba. Seguía cálida bajo su tacto.

Ron no había tenido tiempo para llorar.

La había depositado con cuidado en el lugar en que la encontró y se adentró a las profundidades de la Sala con la mente nublada de furia. Sus instructores siempre le habían dicho que era muy emocional, algo que había acarreado desde el entrenamiento hasta su posición como Jefe, pero siempre había podido manejarlo. No en ese momento. Él había estado cegado en su ira y había entrado en la refriega sin siquiera una advertencia a los inefables que aun seguían luchando, sin esperar a los refuerzos que Dean probablemente había enviado en su dirección. Había atacado con los hechizos más viciosos que podía recordar, dando golpes físicos cuando se le había dado la oportunidad, y no le importaba qué intenciones esas personas hubieran tenido al entrar al Ministerio, Ron los quería _destrozar._

Tanto enojo no era bueno en un pelea, te ponía en un tipo de mentalidad peligrosa.

Ahora, en la completa seguridad de la casa de Cedrella, casi podía predecir su caída. La escena tan clara en su mente como si estuviera siendo vivida en el momento.

Había sido superado, la profunda laceración en su pecho no dejaba de rezumar sangre y él no había parado porque ya era tarde de todos modos. Se había escuchado un sonoro ruido a sus espaldas, y con temor había deducido que alguien había fracturado alguno de los prototipos de Gemma; había sentido la aspereza de las Arenas del Tiempo a sus espaldas, salvaje, para nada contenta con los magos que habían intentado dominarla. Y había sonreído, feroz, cuando habían atacado siseantes a todo cuerpo a la vista. Y había pensado con satisfacción...

 _Muy bien. Es lo mejor. Cosas malas le suceden a los magos que se entrometen con el Tiempo._

Pero nada nunca salía como Ron lo deseaba. Era casi una ley de vida.

Y como si sintieran su satisfacción, las Arenas se habían conglomerado a su alrededor como una pequeña tormenta. Cada grano individual vibraba con magia, fuerte, descontrolada y parecían casi brillar de energía. A Ron le había costado respirar por el dolor, pero le había parecido una vista hermosa antes de irse, un último regalo.

Pero no lo era, no con la forma en que las Arenas intentaban engatusar a su debilitada magia como si quisiera jugar. Y Ron recordaba los divagaciones incesantes de Gemma sobre lo _fascinante_ que era la sensibilidad de las Arenas del Tiempo con respecto a la intención, y realmente no quería que su cuerpo terminara en ningún momento diferente al actual por lo que había intentado vaciar sus pensamientos. Pero la mente de Ron era un lugar muy peligroso después de ese desagradable encuentro con los zarcillos de pensamiento de los Cerebros tantos años atrás. Algo que jamás debería mezclarse con algo tan delicado como el Tiempo, no con lo inestable de su estructura. Pero nadie le dio ese aviso a la magia moribunda de Ron, quien tenía demasiados arrepentimientos como para no pensar en ellos al morir.

Eso no implicaba que quería volver.

No. Era demasiado doloroso.

Peligroso.

Estúpido.

Inevitable, al parecer.

Él suspiró.

Y allí estaba, un niño de ocho años, acurrucado sobre un piso frío y con todo el cuerpo dolorido, con una extraña carga de memorias no bienvenidas en su cabeza, lo suficiente como para hacerlo disociar un poco.

Porque lo había absorbido, lo que quedaba del otro Ron.

 _"Yo tomé la decisión, así que no te culpes ¿Está bien?"_

Ron no podía dejar de temblar. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía, superado por sus emociones, actuales y pasadas, porque tenía el recuerdo fresco en su mente de cómo se sentía morir, y la furia en su pecho por la amiga que no pudo salvar, y la desagradable sensación de que todo se le estaba escapando entre los dedos. Su mente era un verdadero carnaval del infierno y todavía le costaba formar pensamientos coherentes sin irse por la tangente.

Era demasiado, demasiado, demasiado...

Solo quería que parara. Ron solo quería que parara.

Apretó su agarre en sus tobillos, tanto que estaba seguro que dejaría marcas.

 _(Él era tan frágil, tan fácil de matar, vulnerable)_

Era un desastre. No podía enfrentar a nadie en ese estado, mucho menos a los Black.

 _(No cuando se sentía tan amenazado, tan listo para correr lejos, a dónde sea pero no allí)_

La puerta se abrió.

* * *

 _I feel it burning through my veins  
It's driving me insane, the fever is rising  
I'm going under  
Memories flash before my eyes  
I'm losing time_

* * *

Cedrella entró con la bandeja de té del día y casi rompe su mejor juego de porcelana.

Ron estaba despierto.

Tuvo que retenerse lo más posible para no abrazar su pequeño cuerpo y simplemente llorar. Habían sido dos días muy estresantes, se estaba quedando sin razones para darle a Arthur sobre por qué Ron no quería volver; el resto de su familia seguía rondando como chacales a su presa y ella solo... solo quería regodearse en que su nieto estaba despierto. Ajustó su agarre en la bandeja y se acercó lentamente al punto en el piso con el cual el niño quería fundirse.

Él la miró con una mezcla de emociones que la desconcertó. Cómo si no pudiera creer que la estaba viendo, con tanta tristeza que parecía físicamente lastimarlo, tanta confusión. Se veía tan perdido, en sus viejos pijamas y abrazando a sus piernas como si quisiera desaparecer, sus nudillos blancos en un agarre que parecía doloroso, sus dedos clavados en su propia carne con dureza.

Oh, su dulce niño ¿Qué es lo que había visto?

Cedrella dejó la bandeja en la cómoda más cercana y luego se sentó junto a él, a pesar de la fuerte protesta de sus rodillas. Su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de simplemente agacharse, pero poco le importaba. Abrió sus brazos en una invitación, dándole a su niño la oportunidad de rechazar el contacto, pero parecía que era lo que Ron había estado esperando pues se enterró en su abrazo con poca vacilación. Tan diferente de la distancia con la cual se había manejado hasta entonces. No es que Ron no fuera cariñoso, pero su afecto parecía limitarse a ciertos momentos específicos y de corta duración, algo que se permitía solo con sus hermanos. Los desordenados besos en sus mejillas y abrazos, que amaba darle cuando era tan pequeño, cada vez más escasos con sus lecciones de etiqueta. Cedrella había tenido miedo de estar, tal vez, empujando a su nieto lejos, diciéndole que mostrar cariño no era aceptable.

Y no lo era, no según los Black. Pero su niño era tan Weasley, tan Prewett, como lo era Black y ninguna de esas dos familias eran de retener su contacto. Al contrario, ellos florecían bajo cualquier tipo de afecto.

A ella le había costado años acostumbrarse a la ligereza con la que Septimus repartía y mostraba su cariño, aprendió a disfrutarlo, cuando en su casa era algo que se daba libremente pocas veces.

 _(Excepto Pollux, por supuesto, pero a su primo jamás le importaron los límites, impuestos o demás; él era aquel que disfrutaba de romperlos, rodearlos, burlarse de la línea mientras la sobrepasaba. Era lo que lo convertía en un excelente rompe-maldiciones y un amigo muy entrometido)_

No había reservas en el agarre de Ron. Por el contrario, parecía contento con permanecer allí todo el tiempo que pudiera. Y ella lo dejaría, mientras pudiera sentir que respiraba, sentir su calor y no tener que sostener la mano fría e inmóvil a la cual se había aferrado los últimos dos días. Una vez que la magia se había asentado y los gritos pararon, Ron bien podría haber estado... Cedrella no había querido ni pensarlo, pero su nieto era un pequeño halo de energía, tenía problemas para mantenerse quieto, él no debería haber... era tan silencioso. Charlus lo vigilaba como un halcón cuando ella no estaba en la habitación, ambos turnándose para que no se despertara solo. Ella sería más ácida ante su amabilidad si no fuera por lo agradecida que se había sentido. Apretó su agarre. Ella solo había ido por un poco de té, y él tuvo que abrir los ojos sin ninguna compañía.

Charlus no le había dicho el por qué de su reticencia a irse, pero ella lo podía ver en la suavidad de sus ojos marrones. Ron había dicho algo... ella no sabía qué, pero le había ganado la atención y el favor, ya sea temporal o no, del viejo Potter. Ninguno de los tres hombres había querido hablar sobre lo que sucedió en el solar. Ella había estado renuentemente de acuerdo, porque incluso si lo supiera, no ayudaría a la situación.

Con cierta frialdad, ella admitió que sus emociones serían más bien un obstáculo y ellos tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión. No impidió que tanto a Pollux como a Arcturus les diera un trato algo hostil durante esos dos días. Charlus había evadido su desprecio con total gracia, debido al acuerdo que tenían.

Ella lo sostuvo con cuidado contra su pecho, tratando de memorizar la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo, vivo, temblando, en sus brazos. Ron se sacudía por los sollozos, sus manos se aferraban a la tela de sus costados como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, las lágrimas humedecieron la parte delantera de su vestido, y a Cedrella no podría importarle menos. Él estaba vivo, su preciado niño, seguía bien y seguro con ella. Peinó con cuidado su rojo cabello, que parecía más oscuro por el sudor, tan parecido a la sangre. Involuntariamente apretó su agarre y se retuvo a si misma de soltar un sollozo a su vez.

Por Nimueh, estaba tan agradecida. No creía que pudiera soportarlo si él hubiera... si Ron...

Pero no. Su nieto estaba a salvo. Por ahora.

Afuera de la habitación, los esperaría el resto del mundo que seguía moviéndose sin que ellos le prestaran atención. Especialmente su familia, con las noticias recientes.

Ignatius había acudido rápidamente ante la llamada de Pollux, trayendo consigo el registro de la línea Prewett, mucho más discreto que el tapiz Black, de hecho. Más organizado, también, y sin el inconveniente de estar distorsionado por la rachas de furia de la actual Dama Black.

No es que el título le vaya a durar mucho, pensó Cedrella con satisfacción. Walburga estaba tan enloquecida, que si no moría bajo su propio descuido, Grimmauld Place le sería arrebatado en dos años por no cumplir sus deberes correctamente al no estar más Orión.

En su opinión, todas opciones leves para el despojo de persona que la mujer era. Perfecto ejemplo de por qué no había que decir "sí" a la endogamia excesiva. Inestable, rápida para la ira, demasiados hechizos oscuros en su arsenal y una lengua un poco floja a la hora de dar sus opiniones, y de lanzar maldiciones. Cedrella jamás ocultó su desprecio por la mujer, y le hubiera encantado arrebatarle a los dos niños que nunca supo amar. Tal vez, era simplemente el dolor hablando - _Cedrella había perdido a dos de sus hijos, sus niños amados, sus preciosos bebés, tan frágiles, tan delicados, porque Walburga los tiene si no los ama, porque le quitaron a ella sus niños y esa... esa mujer..._ \- pero no había forma de que ella los alejara de ese pequeño tártaro. No pudo. Orión jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

Pero él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos ¿O si? Uno de ellos muerto, perdido para el mundo guiado por la mano cruel de un psicótico, y el otro en Azkaban, acusado de traición a lo que prácticamente había sido familia.

Ella había perdido a muchos niños, de hecho, hijos suyos y no. Su viejo corazón estaba tan fracturado que era un milagro que siguiera latiendo, débil como era.

Pensó en el dulce Regulus, tan ansioso por algo de cariño que había dolido irse luego de cada visita - siempre cuidadosa de que Walburga no la viera - desesperado por una palabra amable en esa casa terriblemente fría; en Sirius, tan rebelde y obstinado, siempre queriendo demostrar que no era cómo su familia, pero olvidando que sus padres no eran la única conexión sanguínea que poseía y que dejó atrás, tan similar a Cedrella en muchos sentidos; pensó en el nieto de Charis, tan tímido y tranquilo, que lloraba en brazos de su madre mientras Bartemius le prohibía a Cedrella visitarlo, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre los Black y los Crouch para avanzar políticamente, temeroso de los rumores, miren como había terminado el pequeño Barty gracias a su estúpida política.

Pensó en Evan, siempre tan feliz y soleado, sucumbiendo ante el fanatismo de su tía, su cuerpo recuperado por los aurores teniendo una ceremonia lúgubre y triste, no destinada a la persona que había sido antes de Voldemort. Pensó en lo adorable y unidas que habían sido Bella y Drómeda, cómo se habían aferrado a sus faldas deseosas de "por favor, una historia más", antes de que las opiniones de Druella envenenaran su relación entre ellas y con el resto del mundo, cuando Narcissa jugaba con la total libertad de ser una niña y sin preocuparse por la pureza de la sangre o un beneficioso matrimonio.

Ella los había perdido a todos, de una u otra manera. Pero no Ron, no su amado nieto. Él sobreviviría, y jamás se perdería a si mismo. Cedrella se aseguraría de ello.

Incluso si el maldito libro de Ignatius dijo que había un pequeño rastro de sangre vidente en la línea de Molly y, por lo tanto, de Ron y sus hermanos. Ninguno de los otros niños mostraba signos pero todos habían estado de acuerdo en que se vigilaría cuidadosamente a los hijos de Arthur.

* * *

 _Quantus tremor est futurus_

 _Quando Judex est venturus_

* * *

Charlus escuchó los sollozos del pequeño Weasley acallados por la puerta que protegía cuidadosamente a Cedrella y su nieto del mundo.Y no pudo evitar exhalar en cansancio. Refregó sus ojos, un mal hábito que su esposa había intentado erradicar pero que, sin sus constantes regaños, él había retomado.

Se sentía viejo, desgastado más por el dolor que por los años. Tan, tan agotado.

Pero no había podido desvanecerse, como Cedrella lo estaba haciendo. No podía simplemente dejarse arrastrar por su luto, porque había gente que lo necesitaba. Primero había sido Arcturus, tan orgulloso e intimidante que si no fuera por la devastación en su voz cada vez que hablaba de Melania, hubiera pensado que estaba perfectamente bien. Luego fue Pollux, que a pesar de su alegría y ligereza, su exuberante actitud, se aferraba a cada uno de los familiares y amigos restantes en su vida con la desesperación de un hombre en el desierto y cerca de una fuente de agua después de arduos días bajo el sol, tan cuidadoso con su protección, tan libre con su amor que lo estaba desgarrando por dentro; había una razón por la cual los Black eran tan cerrados. Amaban con tal fuerza, con tan irremediable entrega que inevitablemente sucumbían ante la pérdida y no podían soportarlo.

 _(Es lo que le estaba pasando a Cedrella, lo que pronto le pasaría a Arcturus si no encontraba una razón para aferrarse un poco más a la vida. Un proceso que Callidora apenas había comenzado.)_

Finalmente, el resto de los Black. Los que quedaban.

Todos ellos eran frágiles a su particular manera, un poco de presión en las grietas y se terminarían de fracturar.

 _Y, oh, que afilados podían ser con sus piezas rotas._

 _Demasiado cerca y sacarían sangre._

Y ahí, en esa habitación, había un niño con sangre Black, el nieto de Cedrella, que estaba sufriendo como todos ellos. Pero sus más cercanos amigos, su familia de elección... ellos no lo verían de esa manera. No verían el parecido, no con su coloración tan Weasley, no con su magia tan salvaje y con sus _visiones_. Charlus lo podía notar en el desprecio escondido en los ojos de Arcturus, en la alarma en el rostro de Cassiopea, en la _curiosidad_ de Pollux (porque él solo había visto esa expresión dirigida a proyectos, experimentos, no a niños, mucho menos a su familia). Para ellos, Ron era una bomba a punto de explotar, algo que debían _desactivar._

No serían amables, ni cuidadosos. Y Charlus no podía permitir eso.

Porque Ron era un niño, tan pequeño como Harry.

 _(No es que supiera como se veía, James jamás se molestó en mandarle un maldita fotografía. Que desvergüenza la suya al hacerse matar)_

Así que él se quedaría cerca, vigilaría a los Black para evitar que hicieran algo de lo que luego podrían arrepentirse. Y cuidaría del nieto de Cedrella cuando ella finalmente se fuera, porque hasta que su familia entrara en razón, él sería el único que realmente lo protegería. Tal vez, con mucho chantaje emocional y algunos sobornos, podría convencer a Arcturus o Pollux de continuar con la enseñanza del niño.

Se enderezó cuando vio a Arcturus acercarse a él, y por lo tanto, a la habitación. Y negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Su amigo se erizó indignado. Pero, no, Charlus no se movería. No hasta que Cedrella y el niño estuvieran listos para enfrentarlos, y el Jefe Black pareció sentir su terquedad, por lo que tácticamente se retiró.

Solo quedaba seguir esperando.

* * *

 _Damnata, invisus ubique_

 _Ab omnibus, ad infinitum_

* * *

Gracías por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De lo contrario, no estaría escribiendo fics._

 _ **Nota de autora:** ¡Felices Fiestas! Un poco tarde, Chaos, porque el año nuevo ya comenzó y lo sé, lo sé, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿ne? _

_**Edit** : Wow, ya pasó un mes, este capítulo me llevó un tiempo porque resulta que las vacaciones son algo ajetreadas cuando no estás en casa y es difícil escribir. Mil disculpas. Por cierto, pregunta, ¿Qué piensan de Molly, en general?_

 _En mi headcanon, Susan es la Jefa de la División de Magos Golpeadores (el equivalente al equipo S.W.A.T muggle) y nadie puede convencerme de lo contrario porque me niego a creer que una niña criada por Amelia Bones no termine siendo una mujer Badass con todas las letras. Así que, lo siento si se confunden por la referencia a ella en este capítulo._

 _ **Así que... se me pudo haber pasado un poco la mano con la extensión de mis respuestas a los reviews, y así que LAS RESPUESTAS ESTÁN AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

 _¡Muchísimas Gracias por los comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz y son amor._

* * *

Ron se sentía vacío, cansado, y no tenía energías como para reunir ningún tipo de portada para los Black.

Quería uno de los avasalladores abrazos de Hermione, que hacían que todo lo que no fuera sus brazos desapareciera; quería una de sus conversaciones tranquilas con Harry a la madrugada, ambos sentados en una de las habitaciones en desuso de Grimmauld Place, acunando dos tazas de té hechas por un molesto Kreacher y sonriéndose en la oscuridad; que Dean viniera a buscarlo al pequeño departamento que se había conseguido en el Callejón Horizont después de su separación con Hermione, listo para arrastrarlo al trabajo, con una burla en la punta de la lengua y una taza de café en la mano, sus peculiares ojos miel brillantes de diversión; Gemma, con una montaña de papeles en la mano que indicaban un futuro problema y dolor de cabeza, su risa resonando en los pasillos del Ministerio. Extrañaba los regaños de Susan, su expresión exasperada y sus rizos rebotando de un lado para otro en su furia, mientras Ron fingía escucharla y luego huir de su enojo; las escapadas a Hogwarts a ver a Neville, tan entregado a la enseñanza, sus manos estables y su mirada confiada mientras le contaba sobre su última clase de primer año.

Toda una vida de recuerdos, de sucesos, que ahora nunca iban a pasar. Relaciones que probablemente no iban a existir.

Él no era el Ron de esos recuerdos, y las cosas ya habían cambiado lo suficiente como para que las ondas reverberaran a lo largo de su línea de tiempo. Tal vez, ni siquiera sería amigo de Harry y Hermione, o terminara en Gryffindor, o se convirtiera en Auror. Es como si le entregaran el mundo en bandeja de plata, le permitieran encariñarse con él, y luego se arrancaran violentamente, llevándose su corazón y dejándolo con una cavidad sangrante en su pecho.

Que irónico, tal en la muerte como en la vida.

Le dijo a Gemma que tuviera cuidado. Le advirtió que esa mierda pasaría, porque los giratiempos que te permiten interferir con los suceso históricos sin consecuencias devastadoras bien podrían ser una especie de milagro mágico y la gente estaba desesperada después de la guerra. Y luego ella... ella estaba...

Ron suspiró.

No tenía sentido pensar en la muerte de alguien que en ese momento seguía de ese lado del velo. Una pequeña Gemma Farley que podría o no, ya estar en su primer año de Hogwarts, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus grandes ojos curiosos de _todo._ Tan _viva_ , que le dolía a Ron siquiera pensarlo.

 _Como Cedrella_

El pensamiento lo sacudió de su estupor y lo hizo levantar la mirada, enfrentándola a los otros tres adultos en la habitación además de su abuela. Pollux y Arcturus Black, ambos elevándose por sobre el sillón dónde estaba sentado, y un poco más atrás, Charlus Potter.

Sus ojos marrones eran cálidos, pero distaban tanto del verde de Harry que lo ponían incómodo. En especial porque su rostro era el de su amigo ( _no todavía, tal vez nunca)_ con más arrugas. La línea de su mandíbula, afinada y recta, sus pómulos un poco más suaves, la forma del mentón; Ron podía encontrar a Harry en cada línea de expresión y la familiaridad lo descolocaba más de lo que podía pensar. Él recordaba confusamente, antes de su colapso, haberse aferrado a Charlus como a una línea de vida.

Harry jamás habló de ningún pariente que no fueran los Dursley, y luego Sirius. Así que ese hombre había muerto antes de Hogwarts; si era algo similar a su amigo, jamás lo hubiera dejado solo mientras siguiera con vida. Ron sabía que Arcturus se había ido no mucho después que Cedrella, y Pollux... bueno, no lo había visto durante la guerra o después, eso era seguro.

Entonces... una charla con fantasmas. Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco, nada más que una leve curvatura, pero pareció relajar a Cedrella a su lado y a Charlus, por alguna razón.

Arcturus, por el contrario, se tensó. Ron podía ver que estaba apretando los dientes, sus manos cuidadosamente relajadas en una parodia de tranquilidad que el hombre claramente no estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Qué viste niño? Está en tu mejor interés hablar - su tono era brusco, a juego con la dureza de sus ojos amatistas.

Ron, por puro despecho, quería escupir sus botas y esperar la reprimenda. Cedrella lo había educado mejor que eso, pero, oh, que tentadores que eran los susurros de sus recuerdos, que liberadora la impertinencia de su otro yo. Y podría haber tomado ese enfoque, se sentía los suficientemente hueco por dentro que no le importarían las consecuencias, pero luego su cerebro decidió ponerse al día y analizar a sus acompañantes.

Pollux lo veía como George a un proyecto fascinante, mirada que lo enervaba, pero parecía dentro de todo inofensivo; no había intención de daño en sus gestos, solo curiosidad. Ron sabía como se veía la hostilidad, y Pollux Black no tenía ni un ápice en su cuerpo, pero Arcturus... oh, el Jefe Black bien podría ser la cuerda de un arco antes de disparar al blanco; tenso y posiblemente mortal. Solo eso podría justificar una respuesta negativa de Ron, pero el Black... tenía miedo. Oh, eso era interesante.

¿Miedo de qué, exactamente? No había nada peligroso en la habitación, además de ellos.

\- La visión, Weasley ¿Qué viste? - repitió el primo de Cedrella, su voz casi un gruñido. El amatista siguiendo cada movimiento, como si Ron fuera alguna especie de criatura oscura desconocida y estaba evaluando si eliminarla o no.

Y los ojos de Ron se agudizaron. Miedo de él, entonces, de lo que podría decirle. Pero ¿por qué? Ron recordaba haber revivido el final de la Batalla de Hogwarts con Harry... con Harry muriendo. Su atención se centró entonces en Charlus, a quien había confundido cómo su amigo durante el "incidente"; Potter se veía incómodo, y su postura vacilaba entre inclinarse hacia Arcturus y retroceder, como si no pudiera decidir entre si calmar al Black o alejarse lo más posible de él, o si su cercanía sería bien recibida (no conocía bien a ninguno de los dos, así que no estaba seguro).

Si se enfocaba, podía rememorar haber regañado a Harry por morir; era una conversación que nunca sucedió en el pasado, futuro, lo que sea, pendiente por la necesidad de olvidar lo sucedido.

Ron hizo una mueca. Esas palabras no deberían haber sido escuchadas por nadie más que Harry. No es que importara ahora.

Porque ellos... porque ellos habían escuchado todo. Ron se enderezó al entender. Había anunciado la muerte de alguien en medio de una explosión de magia salvaje; se retuvo de palmear su rostro en frustración porque no había forma que tomaran eso como cualquier otra cosa que una visión, y él sabía que había algo de esa sangre en la línea de su madre. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, los Black creyendo que él era un jodido vidente. Pero no había forma de que pudiera explicar su verdadera situación, no confiaba en ellos con ese tipo de información ni con su seguridad, así que tendría que mentir.

Su otro yo había sido un mal mentiroso, jamás pudo dominar la habilidad en ningún sentido de la palabra, para sufrimiento de sus instructores aurores. Pero a él, su abuela le había enseñado bien. Si no podías mentir, podías omitir y manipular la verdad; las personas podían llenar los vacíos, crear sus propias historias de solo un grano de información.

Bueno, creían que él era un vidente... podía trabajar con eso. Tal vez. Merlín, eso iba a ser un desastre.

Se concentró en el presente. Charlus se veía más inquieto y Arcturus más furioso. A Ron le resultó sumamente curiosa la idea que surgió en su mente ante la actitud del Potter y el Black.

\- Oh, así que él te importa - Dijo, más para si mismo que ellos.

Los adultos se tensaron.

\- ¿Qué? Weasley - su apellido nunca se sintió más un insulto que en su boca, y Ron había sido compañero de clase de Malfoy durante seis años.

Los miró a los cuatro. Cedrella parecía lista para hechizar a Arcturus, y si no conociera el dolor de perder a un amigo, jugaría con el hombre hasta que explotara y su abuela lo expulsara de la casa. Pero no, no tenía el corazón para eso. Y Charlus le recordaba demasiado a Harry como para que tal escenario lo hiciera sentir ni remotamente divertido. Así que suspiró.

Y dijo la verdad.

* * *

El niño se veía tan pequeño, sus pijamas un talle o dos más grandes de lo que debería, colgando de su marco holgadamente; conociendo la situación económica del testarudo hijo de Cedrella _(oh, la ironía de que así lo describiera la mujer)_ , habrían alguna vez pertenecido a un hermano mayor. El azul de sus ojos vibrante y destacado por el enrojecimiento en los bordes, consecuencia del llanto anterior.

Parecía una cosa triste; una de sus manos aferradas en un agarre de muerte al vestido de Cedrella, y sus pies ligeramente elevados del suelo, marcados por lo que él suponía eran sus propios dedos. Charlus quería arroparlo y esconderlo del mundo.

Había algo crudo y oscuro escondido en su mirada, algo que él reconoció de su propio reflejo en el espejo desde la muerte de Dorea y Arlen ¿Qué había visto el niño que lo había dejado en tal estado?

Arcturus no parecía sentir lo mismo que Charlus, si su tono al hablar podía tomarse en consideración.

Él sabía que su amigo solo estaba preocupado, pero eso no justificaba actuar así con un niño. No es que el parecido con Septimus ayudara al pequeño, el ex-auror estaba al tanto del odio de su amigo por el fallecido Weasley, que parecía haberse trasladado a sus descendientes. Honestamente, si Arcturus no dejaba de ser un idiota, él golpearía en el Jefe Black algo de sentido; había funcionado en el pasado.

O Cedrella lo haría por él, si los tics de su mano dominante podían ser tomados como una amenaza. La fragilidad de su cuerpo ciertamente escondida por su furia. Charlus nunca había presenciado tanta emoción de la mujer que había mentalmente clasificado como una "dama aristocrática", y se mordió el labio para no sonreír, porque los Black jamás cumplían las expectativas.

Su mirada pasó de la mujer a su nieto, quien les sonrió. Algo pequeño, una suave curvatura de labios que fue una especie de alivio. Al menos no estaba completamente roto por lo que sea que las visiones le hayan mostrado.

Y luego los ojos de Ronald parecieron enfocarse en ellos, pero había un brillo distinto en ello, algo más vivo y más peligroso. Charlus tuvo que evitar agarrar con fuerza el hombro de Arcturus porque, malditos genes Black, esa era la mirada de su amigo cuando analizaba a un enemigo. Reprimió una risa histérica.

\- La visión, Weasley ¿Qué viste? - repitió Arcturus, más molesto que antes, y Charlus vio a Cedrella apretar su varita con fuerza.

Exhaló con fuerza cuando Ronald, en lugar de verse amenazado, se enderezó y su barbilla se alzó desafiante.

Un pequeño Black disfrazado de Weasley, de hecho.

El niño siguió mirando entre ellos, juzgando y posiblemente tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo exactamente, o que tanto podría decirles. Pollux les había dicho que era muy posible que la explosión de magia fuera su primer visión importante, pero probablemente ya haya tenido destellos del futuro más de una vez, solo no se lo había confiado a nadie.

Y luego soltó, como si fuera solo un detalle menor...

\- Oh, así que él te importa - Ronald seguía mirando entre ellos cuatro, y Charlus casi podía escuchar el _"que interesante"_ que más de una vez se había escapado de la boca de Pollux en situaciones menos que estelares.

\- ¿Qué? Weasley - Arcturus había escupido el apellido como si le quemara la lengua, y Charlus podía ver a Cedrella lista para maldecirlos a todos.

Bien, que gran encuentro. Maravilloso.

Ronald los miró poco impresionado, una mueca en su rostro, y pareció decidir algo a partir de la actitud de Arcturus.

\- No era él - les dijo seriamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia Charlus - Son muy parecidos, y pensé que... bueno, Harry, ya sabes, tiene los mismos rasgos excepto sus ojos que son...

\- Los de Lily - terminó el ex-auror - ¿Verdes, no es así?

El niño asintió, solemne. Arcturus y Pollux se relajaron hasta que se percataron de que ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse, y Charlus sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies. ¿Harry moría? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Era solo un niño! No...

 _"Dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, lo prometiste"_

 _"¿Por qué te rendiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?"_

\- Eso no va suceder hasta dentro de mucho tiempo - finalizó Charlus - Años.

Y Ron se sorprendió, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Su boca apretada en una mueca sombría.

\- ¿Podemos detenerlo? - se atrevió a tener esperanzas. - ¿Lo que le va a suceder?

Arcturus y Pollux seguían mirando fijo al niño Weasley, quien a su vez los miró como si estuvieran siendo deliberadamente obtusos. Y luego, volvió a enfocarse en Charlus, pero había pena en su rostro. Oh, no, no otra vez.

\- No sé, tal vez, el futuro no es algo fijo y puede que las cosas cambien lo suficiente como para que no suceda - Ron mordió su labio inferior, pareciendo sopesar entre decir algo o no - Ya cambiaron, es difícil para mi saber que es lo que va a pasar.

Arcturus se levantó, su altura ensombreciendo al pequeño cuerpo de Ron en el sofá. Cedrella vibraba en su lugar, el ex-auror estaba seguro de que si su amigo hacía cualquier movimiento amenazador, la bruja sería capaz de arrancarle la garganta. Con sus dientes. A veces, Charlus pensaba que la mujer Black era atemorizante.

\- ¿Cambiaron? ¿Cómo? - Sonaban como órdenes, más que preguntas, y Ron levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el mayor como si no fuera una amenaza considerable.

Charlus estaba impresionado por las enseñanzas de Cedrella, si este era el resultado.

El niño negó con la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula, claramente renuente a continuar cualquier tipo de discusión con el mayor. No es que fuera a funcionar con Arcturus tan alterado como estaba.

\- ¿En qué cambiaron? - Insistió. Sus ojos dos gemas iridiscentes.

\- No tiene sentido discutirlo, no va a pasar - Ron levantó el mentón - No es importante, ya no más.

Y luego bajó su rostro, mirando sus manos; sus palmas extendida de par en par como si hubiera dejado algo ir. Su expresión llena de algo parecido a la pena, antes de esconderse nuevamente tras una máscara de indiferencia.

\- Ya no más - Su voz se quebró y Charlus tuvo que visiblemente retenerse a sí mismo de abrazarlo.

Arcturus pareció captar algo de eso que ni él ni Cedrella pudieron entender, porque se abalanzó sobre el sofá y atrapó al niño en una especie de jaula con sus brazos contra el respaldar. Sus uñas como garras en el cuero envejecido, y su rostro una tormenta a punto de desatarse. Cedrella estaba lista para arremeter y Pollux había abandonado su relajada postura para sostener la mano de su prima, un gesto de advertencia mas que de confort.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Ron se estremeció y él estaba listo para hacer retroceder a su amigo - Hiciste algo ¿¡Qué cambiaste!?

El pequeño Weasley los miró a los cuatro con sus ojos azules, tristes, y tan, tan cansados que le rompieron un poco el corazón. Sus labios se movieron en un suave murmullo que bien podría haber sido el viento.

\- Yo cambié.

* * *

Molly se refugiaba en la oscuridad de la cocina, con sus manos alrededor de una torcida taza de cerámica que alguna vez había sido el intento de Bill de un regalo de cumpleaños artesanal; tomó un sorbo del té, que a duras penas se mantenía por lo que claramente era la obra de un niño, y sonrió algo nostálgica. La señora Fawcett, cuando todavía eran amigas antes del incidente con Ginny y Ron, se había rendido antes las incesantes súplicas de su hijo mayor de enseñarle algo de alfarería y, con mucha exasperación, había iniciado algunas lecciones. Ese regalo era la culminación de semanas de práctica, y un Bill de seis años se lo había presentado con todo el orgullo y satisfacción que su pequeño cuerpo había podido reunir, mirando de reojo a Charlie, de cuatro años, quien le había hecho un dibujo. Percy, de dos meses, parpadeaba curiosamente a sus dos hermanos mayores, en los brazos de Arthur.

Acarició los bordes desiguales con cariño. Sus niños habían sido tan pequeños, tan alegres, y definitivamente muy enérgicos. Molly había tenido sus manos completamente llenas en ese entonces e, irónicamente, había pensado que los tres juntos eran demasiado para manejar... y luego llegaron los gemelos; ellos si que habían sido una sorpresa, pues habían estado esperando solo un bebe, y las firmas mágicas de Fred y George habían estado tan íntimamente entrelazadas entre sí que incluso la sanadora había sido engañada. A Arthur le gustaba decir que ese debería haber sido el primer indicio de su traviesa naturaleza.

Debido a las dos bocas extras, Arthur había tenido que pedir más carga de trabajo en la Oficina y se mantenía más tiempo en el Ministerio. Molly había estado a cargo de tres niños hiperactivos y dos bebes, su cuerpo apenas teniendo tiempo para recuperarse totalmente del último nacimiento.

En ese entonces, Cedrella gozaba de mejor salud e incursionaba más en el hogar Weasley, con sus ojos juiciosamente gélidos y sus sonrisas bien afiladas que bien podrían ser navajas contra la garganta de Molly, le había ofrecido cuidar de Bill y Charlie mientras ella se encargaba de las últimas incorporaciones a la familia. Ella se había negado con una sonrisa ligeramente tensa, incluso cuando le costaba mantenerse despierta y sus brazos dolían de cargar todo el día a los gemelos, quienes lloraban ante el menor indicio de ser dejados en su cuna compartida. El abierto desprecio a su matrimonio por parte de la mujer todavía picaba en la memoria de Molly, y las palabras de advertencia de Guinevere Prewett sobre la familia Black resonaban en su mente cada vez que veía a su suegra. Simplemente no eran de confiar.

Ella había resueltamente ignorado que su esposo también compartía esa sangre. También se había negado a reconocer el suave cariño en los ojos de Cedrella, ojos que siempre escondían desprecio para Molly, cuando miraba a Bill y Charlie; el cuidado con el que había sostenido a Fred, acunando su frágil cuerpo como si fuera un regalo precioso y repitiendo el proceso con George; la delicadeza con la que acariciaba los rojizos mechones de Percy.

Molly solo... no podía reconocerlo, no cuando la cortesía y la distancia de Cedrella le quemaban la piel, y sus comentarios se clavaban como espinas venenosas. Siempre probando la amargura en su lengua cuando la mujer estaba en sus cercanías.

Apretó la taza en sus manos, el té que contenía perdiendo rápidamente su calor. Amargura que nunca había dejado de saborear, como un regusto viejo del que era difícil deshacerse. Con un movimiento descuidado de su varita, el líquido volvió a calentarse y ella lo bebió, tratando de distraerse del imaginario sabor.

Había cuidado de decir cualquier cosa negativa en frente de los niños, porque no importa lo fría de su relación, Cedrella era su abuela y Molly quería que tuvieran esa figura en su vida, aunque fuera solo por amor a Arthur. Pero los niños eran perceptivos, no habían tardado en notar la distancia que su madre parecía tomar cada vez que la mujer Black aparecía y comenzaron a copiar su comportamientos. Molly había tratado de pisotear el destello de satisfacción que había sentido cuando, en una de sus visitas, Bill y Charlie se habían marchado con rapidez mientras Percy se había negado vocalmente a que Cedrella lo sostuviera; era difícil disfrutar de ello cuando el rostro de la mujer pareció envejecer diez años frente a sus ojos y su siempre erguida postura se había encogido.

Su suegra había dejado de aparecer con tanta frecuencia después de eso, sus visitas cada vez más escasas con el pasar de los meses hasta ser inexistentes para cuando estaba transcurriendo el embarazo de Ron. Molly no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello, no con la guerra en su apogeo y las constantes masacres de familias y amigos, de conocidos. Sus hermanos metidos en esa peligrosa Orden, teniendo duelos sin reglas con mortífagos, arriesgando sus vidas por esa estúpida guerra que no perdonaba a nadie, y no importa cuánto ella había gritado y llorado que se refugiaran en su casa, Fabian y Gideon eran demasiado idealistas, demasiado tercos como para escucharla.

Ron había nacido, y ella había perdido completamente las esperanzas de tener una niña. No era culpa de su pequeño niño, pero Molly llevaba esperando por una hija desde Charlie y era casi imposible no estar decepcionada. No planeaba tener más hijos, no cuando su bolsillo estaba ya muy apretado y la guerra parecía no tener fin, no cuando no había paz para que sus hijos jugaran y Molly apenas podía respirar imaginando que el conflicto siguiera hasta el punto en que su progenie debiera encargarse de luchar también. Ella no era seguidora de los viejos caminos, pero todas las noches le rogaba a Mórrigan que se saciara con las muertes por ese día y dejara que la guerra encontrara su fin, Arthur siempre le decía que la Reina Espectral también dominaba el aspecto de la renovación, y ella le rezaba por ello.

El siguiente embarazo no había sido en absoluto bienvenido. Hace poco había recibido las noticias de la muerte de Fabian y Gideon, y su frágil estado emocional se había roto ante la noticia que Poppy le había dado en esa misma cocina. Era peligroso incursionarse en San Mungo para magos como ellos, a menos que fuera una emergencia, porque eran blancos fáciles y Madame Pomfrey iba a domicilio para amigos de la Orden, estado que le entregaba ser la hermana de los hermanos Prewett.

Molly había sollozado y había enterrado su rostro en el suave cabello de Ron, quien todavía dormitaba en sus brazos. No podía tener otro hijo en guerra, había balbuceado casi histérica a Madame Pomfrey, porque nunca iba a terminar y eran traidores a la sangre, sus bebes iban a morir en unos años con la situación como estaba y ella no... no podía...

Poppy había tenido que forzar una poción calmante por su garganta para que se calmara. El efecto duró unas horas y cuando pasó, Molly reunió a todos sus hijos en su habitación y se atrincheró allí, ampliando mágicamente la cama para que entraran todos por esa noche y se aferró a ellos casi con desesperación. Arthur había tardado horas en burlar la serie de hechizos que, en su frenético estado, había colocado en la puerta de la habitación como protección extra.

Él los abrazó a todos, y dejó que Molly descansara su cabeza en su pecho, murmurando reconfortantemente. Nadie se fue de la habitación esa noche.

Ginny nació en agosto, Molly había estado esperando una niña durante años pero ahora que la tenía no podía dejar de pensar que era tan injusto; la guerra parecía más cruel que nunca. Había perdido toda su anterior sutileza y arrasaba con fuerza por donde se viera, era peligroso salir de casa y hablar con nadie que no fuera de absoluta confianza. Ese año Bill debería ir a Hogwarts, pero Molly estaba aterrorizada de dejarlo a merced del exterior, incluso cuando su hijo rogaba y suplicaba, el apodo de "lugar más seguro de Gran Bretaña" no le otorgaba ninguna comodidad cuando los ánimos bélicos eran tan fuertes. No quería saber que clase de tensión se estaría gestando en el castillo.

Arthur lo llevo a la plataforma en septiembre a pesar de los incesantes llantos de Molly. Bill dejó que ella lo abrazara hasta el tiempo límite en que el tren tuviera que partir.

El 31 de octubre todo terminó y mientras todos salían a celebrar, ella se aferró a sus bebes y pudo respirar tranquilamente por primera vez desde que ese desastre había comenzado. Sus niños estaban a salvo.

Con el fin de la guerra, las cosas lentamente volvieron a la normalidad. Todavía era difícil sacudir el hábito de la desconfianza, pero las sonrisas venían más naturalmente a su rostro cuando se encontraba con alguien en el camino a hacer las compras. Y así como el mundo siguió girando, Cedrella volvió.

Molly, por muy resentida que estuviera y que tanto detestara a la mujer, casi se arroja a sus brazos cuando aparece con Septimus en su puerta. Las comunicaciones habían sido cortadas por precaución, y Arthur no había podido saber si sus padres estaban seguros, habían sido meses de incertidumbre con las barreras de protección y los encantos anti-aparición. Septimus parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de rojo de su cabello, como si la guerra hubiera lavado todo color de él y Cedrella se veía más frágil que nunca, pero, oh, tan vivos que comenzó a llorar allí en la puerta. La mujer Black, de manera muy poco característica, la abrazó con la misma fuerza con la que ella se estaba aferrando y Molly sintió la suave caricia de la mano de Septimus por su cabello, grande y tosca como la Arthur, pero tan cuidadosa. Se sintió como una niña de nuevo, por primera vez en años.

Cuando Arthur llegó del trabajo lloró tanto como Molly, aferrado a sus padres con un alivio que la desgarró un poco. Ni Guinevere Prewett ni Auriga Prewett estaban en ese lado del velo. Pero estaba bien, solo así, ella podía sentirse un poco confortada. Cedrella le sonrió con suavidad y Molly casi se atraganta cuando se da cuenta de que se dirige a ella, pero el momento es tan fugaz que a veces se pregunta si no lo imaginó.

Ron comenzó a hablar claramente y Ginny comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos. Los gemelos empezaron su racha de bromas y Percy se acurruca con un libro, no muy lejos de ellos, y finge que no conoce a nadie. Molly sabe que es hora de reanudar su educación. Todavía rechaza las ofertas de Cedrella de enseñarle a uno de sus hijos.

Charlie va a Hogwarts y esta vez hay muchas menos lágrimas en el rostro de Molly.

Ella no se había dado cuenta cuánto la ayudaban sus dos hijos mayores hasta que se encuentra sobrepasada por los gemelos, Percy, Ron y Ginny. Había que establecer prioridades, así que vuelve su atención a su hija menor quien más la necesita en el momento y en los gemelos, porque sin que ella esté vigilante podrían destruir Ottery St. Catchpole. Sus suspiros se vuelven más exasperados que cariñosos y los ojos de sus niños más brillantes.

Molly caminaba en una delicada cuerda floja, sus emociones un constante desastre y empujando el luto a sus hermanos en un compartimiento pequeño para pensar más tarde, cuando realmente se pudiera permitir quebrarse. No era el momento... para ser honesta consigo misma, nunca parecía ser el momento.

La muerte de Septimus la abofetea con tal fuerza que su, hasta ahora estable balanceo, se descompagina. Ella cae y cae, y a diferencia de aquellos espectáculos muggles a los que Arthur la había llevado en su juventud, no hay red de seguridad cerca del suelo. No hay nada.

Septimus era... él era diferente, había sido el único que había aprobado su matrimonio con Arthur, quien la había aceptado como hija y le recordaba tanto a su propio padre que a Molly se le había dificultado respirar cuando la abrazaba. Arthur tenía sus ojos, y Ron también, y ver el oscuro azul siempre la había llenado de calidez, pero durante ese día no pudo mirar el rostro de su esposo ni el de su hijo. Molly nunca deja de caer.

Ginny es lo único que la reconforta, con sus grandes iris marrones y su suave olor a bebé, Molly se aferra a ella como un naufrago a la deriva. Arthur comparte su dolor, y entiende su distancia; eso no calma la culpa que solo crece en su interior, porque ella no era la única sufriendo y... eso no la hace parar.

Nada la hace parar.

No hasta que llega Cedrella, con sus ojos secos después de muchas lágrimas y su postura erguida, a pesar del claro peso en sus hombros. Molly siente vergüenza cuando su mirada gris la examina, y la encuentra deficiente si la mueca de burla es una respuesta. La mujer se sienta en la cocina y se niega a dirigirle la palabra, Molly se dice a si misma que el rechazo no le duele, que no tendría que esperar nada del negro corazón de un Black. Pero cuesta, especialmente, cuando su breve sonrisa permanece grabada en su mente y la fuerza de su abrazo todavía se acurruca sutilmente alrededor de su corazón.

Cedrella espera pacientemente en silencio a Arthur, y cuando llega, le informa que se llevara a los niños por la noche. Besa su frente amorosamente, y con una mirada gélida en su dirección, se retira. La pequeña Ginny en sus brazos junto con Ron, Percy agarrado a su mano y los gemelos siguiendo su paso dudosamente.

Molly se desmorona ante su salida. Duele más, ella cree, que Arthur no se acerque. Solo caen a pedazos solitariamente en la cocina, lejos el uno del otro. Ella se abraza a si misma, sus manos temblando y cuestionándose si Septimus era realmente el problema o solo el catalizador, tal vez había estado conteniendo el luto de todos los que perdió hasta que la presa no pudo más. Y la guerra, no, el tiempo, la habían hecho perder a muchas personas.

Ninguno habla hasta que llega la mañana. Y cuando Molly puede ver los ojos de su esposo sin desviar el rostro lejos, sonríe temblorosamente en victoria. No está bien, no cree que haya estado bien en mucho tiempo, pero es algo y su mano acunada por la de Arthur le da algo de esperanza. No está bien, pero probablemente lo estará, con el tiempo.

Sus hijos vuelven y las lágrimas dejan de aparecer. La risa es más fácil y la irritación se reduce.

Todavía no es del todo feliz; todavía acaricia la caja en el ático que contiene las varitas de sus hermanos y su pecho se llena de anhelo y enojo, todavía le cuesta jugar con su esposo al ajedrez sin llorar, no quiere revisar los diarios para no amargarse y charlar de trivialidades con las mujeres de la ciudad sigue siendo un esfuerzo consciente, pero se siente mejor.

Hay cosas de las que ocuparse, porque la vida sigue aunque la caída de Molly haya parado. La rutina en su casa siempre parece frenética, y la ayuda a despejarse. Preocuparse le aligera el alma, así que Molly se entrega a eso; siempre había un nuevo problema para resolver, si no era racionar la comida del mes, era asegurar las nuevas túnicas de Percy o calcular cuántos ingredientes podrían comprar en el boticario para abastecerse en el invierno, preparar la comida y limpiar la casa - algo automático y reconfortante en su simpleza - que a Molly le parecían casi un alivio, retener a Fred y George de romper algo que probablemente no podrían reemplazar o pagar, coser a mano un vestido para Ginny porque no podían darle la ropa de sus hermanos mayores, perseguir a Ginny por La Madriguera para obligarla a ponerse tal ropa...

La alegría de Molly bien podría sentirse a su alrededor, porque estaba más firme en la tierra que nunca. No más caídas, no más lejanía, solo el día a día.

Sin embargo, en sus preocupaciones, algo se desliza. Y ella no se percata hasta que Cedrella aparece, sus ojeras marcadas y su postura indestructible algo marchita, líneas de expresión profundas alrededor de su boca como si ya no pudiera sonreír, pidiendo enseñarle a alguno de sus hijos; y Ron acepta.

Molly no entiende, la desconcierta; siempre le había enseñado a sus hijos, ninguno se había quejado ¿Por qué su hijo menor querría algo diferente?

Su pequeño niño, con esos ojos tan azules como un cielo nocturno, y el cabello tan rojo como el de Arthur en su juventud, había mirado con sus regordetas mejillas a Molly y su mirada llena de preguntas, y se había volteado a seguir los pasos firmes de Cedrella, su mano aferrada a la imponente falda de su vestido para poder mantenerse a su lado. Su pecoso rostro jamás mirando atrás.

Y su pequeño niño, su hijo menor, había comenzado así a alejarse.

Molly seguía sin comprender, y Ron sin explicar.

Tratar con los niños era relativamente más fácil cuando había uno que rara vez se encontraba en la casa, y cada vez que Molly intentaba acercarse, él parecía rechazar la cercanía; no había enojo o malestar en su alejamiento, solo indiferencia. Y ella casi había llorado en alivio cuando, después de que las pesadillas comenzaron a aquejar su descanso, su niño le había permitido abrazarlo contra su pecho.

No recordaba la última vez que había abrazado a Ron y eso la aterrorizaba.

Todavía era su madre. Es lo que se repetía casi todas las noches; Molly todavía era su madre.

Era difícil recordarlo cuando Ron apenas si la buscaba, y sus sonrisas eran tan escasas a su alrededor. Arthur le había dicho que él solo necesitaba algo de espacio _"los niños crecen, cariño, déjalo ser",_ pero Molly no sabía si podía seguir haciendo eso porque ahora había tanto espacio entre ellos que Ron bien podría haber estado a cientos de millas distancia y era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que terminara en un lugar al cual ella no podía llegar. Con sus ojos gélidos y sus sonrisas tan afiladas como las de Cedrella, y Molly ya podía encontrar el parecido.

La asustaba, le helaba la sangre, lo similares que le resultaban.

Y Cedrella había empeorado y Molly, culpablemente - porque tenía un corazón y sabía lo que le dolería a su familia - había pensado _"Por fin, ya ha terminado"._ Pero solo parecía haber reforzado la convicción de su hijo de estar en cercanía de la mujer Black.

Hace tres días que no veía a Ron.

Aumentó la presión de sus manos sobre la vacía taza de té. Habían sido dos noches angustiantes, sin importar cuanto Arthur le dijera que todo estaba bien.

No lo estaba. Su hijo era distante pero nunca había permanecido lejos tanto tiempo.

Algo estaba mal. Molly solo lo sabía.

Apenas saliera el sol, ella iría por su hijo y establecería algunos límites con Cedrella.

* * *

 ** _Lord Makurus_** ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, así que si bien amo a Cedrella su destino todavía es desconocido (O no, estoy bastante segura de cómo va a terminar, pero ya lo vas a leer en un futuro cercano así que lo dejo incierto, por ahora)

¡Gracias, darling! Ron no es de mis personajes favoritos pero amo escribir de él; lo que, admito, es algo extraño, pero me encanta cambiar la perspectiva de la gente sobre este Weasley en particular. Así que considero mi trabajo hecho. ( **suejeanbunster** ) (por alguna razón, no me permite poner el punto en el medio, lo siento)

 **javi30** Fue como si hubieses sabido que es lo que venía en este capítulo, así que mis aplausos por la previsión. Molly es un personaje muy interesante con el que trabajar.

 **impactadao** ¡Oh, amo estas reacciones! Suelo hacerlo seguido en mis lecturas diarias y me emociona saber que lo causé en alguien más ¡Thank ya', honey!

 **vh132 ¡** Gracias! Espero que disfrutes de leer este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

 _ **satorichiva**_ ¡Amo las preguntas, así que estas bienvenida a seguir haciéndolas! Y, de hecho, puedo responder algunas, porque no sé si se van a presentar explícitamente sus respuestas a lo largo del fic. Entonces, con Hermione, las cosas venían mal desde antes del nacimiento de Hugo, pero definitivamente tuvieron su debacle apenas un año después (en mi cabeza - por supuesto - porque si bien me encanta la pareja, creo que estarían en las gargantas del otro con demasiada frecuencia para ser sano), es decir, en 2008 (sea de paso, un año después del nombramiento de Harry como Jefe de Aurores) y con respecto a Harry, no, sigue bastante vivo y siendo el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica desde 2011 (no se sabe exactamente la fecha en la que fue ascendido, pero si que en 2018 sigue siendo Jefe de Departamento y no creo que sea sensato poner tanto trabajo sobre sus hombros, por lo que Ron pasó a ser Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores).


	9. Chapter 9

_**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Do you see me dancing like a crazy cat-lady? No, so I don't own anything._

 ** _Nota de Autora:_ W**ow, se sienten como años desde que no actualizo esta historia y hay una razón, la Universidad me está succionando la vida. Literalmente, creo que emocionalmente nunca estuve tan cansada como lo estoy ahora y sumado a eso, conseguí un trabajo (Y me mudé! Viva la independencia, but being an adult sucks). Tengo muy poco tiempo libre para escribir nada en lo absoluto, ni fanfics, ni nada original, lo cual me genera mucha insatisfacción porque tanto **Memento** como **Sine Qua Non** me generan mucha alegría, y sin esa pequeña porción de felicidad soy un no-muy-verde Grinch. Pero ¡Lo estoy intentando! Así que, tal vez, vaya recuperando mi ritmo de actualización; no prometo nada.

 **moriel8** ¡Opino igual! Pero, me senté a tener una muy necesaria charla con madres al respecto, y el veredicto final de todas ellas fue que si bien la relación abuela-nieto se respeta, ellas como las responsables directas tienen el mayor voto y si consideran que lo más saludable para todos es poner un poco de distancia, lo harían sin dudarlo (incluso si eso les ganara el resentimiento temporal de sus hijos)

 **Javi30** ¡Gracias! Creo que ser racional no deja de lado lo emocional, y Ron, ambos (tanto en Memento como en Canon), son personas que se dejan llevar por lo que sienten. Así que si bien, este Ron podría ser capaz de comprender mejor la situación, estará sesgado por sus recuerdos y sus experiencias.

 **Lord Makurus** ¡Gracias! Como explique en la nota, probablemente serán actualizaciones lentas a partir de ahora, pero me esforzaré. La parte de Molly del capítulo anterior fue con la que más luché, no ayuda mi sesgo personal contra la mujer, así que tuve que distanciarme varias veces de mi escritura y discutirlo con alguien imparcial, eso definitivamente ayudó a humanizarla más a mis ojos.

 **Caro** ¡Gracias por leer! Personalmente, creo que incluso si separaron, vivieron muchas cosas juntos y comparten hijos, así que Hermione sería una de las que más sufriría si Ron muriera.

 **Petunia** ¡Gracias por leer! Incluso cuando las personas se aman, las relaciones son complicadas de mantener y creo que estos dos tendrían más conflictos que nadie, el amor no lo sostiene todo.

 **Dark Sennin** Eso es, de hecho, algo con lo que muero por trabajar. Así que solo habrá que esperar ¿ne?

 **Guest ¡M** uito obrigada! No sé nada de portugués, así que leí el comentario gracias al traductor google y no se que tan exacto es eso, Ron es uno de los personajes que más disfruto escribir (incluso si en el canon, es uno de mis menos favoritos, al menos en su adolescencia), y hay tan pocos fics que le hagan justicia y muchos menos donde sea protagonista, así que me encanta que haya nuevos lectores a los que les guste el fic. Soy débil por los Black, y el hecho de que Cedrella se abuela de Ron básicamente rogaba por un fic al respecto.

* * *

 _Lover, hunter, friend and enemy_

 _You will always be every one of these_

 _Nothing's fair in love and war_

 _In life, in love, this time I can't afford to lose_

 _For one, for all, I'll do what I have to do_

 _You can't understand, it's all part of the plan_

* * *

A Ron se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía francamente miserable y hambriento, le dolían las costillas como si alguien se las hubiera pateado repetidas veces y su núcleo mágico parecía haberse vaciado. Reprimió las ganas de limpiarse las orejas ante los gritos de Arcturus, porque, incivilizado.

No es que al hombre en sus recuerdos le hubiera importado. Merlín, eso se sentía como un inminente próximo dolor de cabeza.

Arcturus seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, el volumen de su voz nunca vacilando. Charlus parecía listo para golpearlo, y honestamente, Ron estaba animando por el Potter internamente.

Se negó a hablar con alguien que no deseaba escuchar, y tampoco es que fuera a decirle algo al viejo Black, no cuando sentía que una vez obtuviera su información le cortaría la garganta sin vacilar. El hombre le estaba dando escalofríos.

No podía encontrar ningún rastro de la persona que Cedrella describía con cariño renuente, nada allí para él. Su abuela compartía su opinión, porque el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros seguía tenso como un alambre y su varita cuidadosamente apuntaba desde debajo de su falda a su primo.

Pollux había ido a esconderse a alguna de las habitaciones vacías, murmurando con fascinación sobre lo poco que Ron les había dicho. Él no se sentía cómodo alrededor de la mirada en sus ojos, le recordaba a George en un mal día o a Hermione en una de sus atracos de investigación, de esos que los hacían rabiar y maravillarse a la vez.

Negó con la cabeza en irritación, eso no había sucedido. No iba a suceder, no cuando Ron ya había cambiado todo jodidamente porque no quería que Cedrella muriera sola. Cómo él había cambiado.

Apretó los dientes.

Le molestaba lo fácil que parecían infiltrarse esos pensamientos en su mente, como si siempre estuvieran solo velados por la propia negación de Ron y ahora se sintieran libres de vagar por su cabeza como lo desearan. Era desagradable, lo hacían sentir sin control.

El otro Ron había hecho cosas muy estúpidas cuando se lo colocaba en una situación donde no tenía el completo control sobre las variables, y él tenía la sensación de que era una de las cosas que no había cambiado sin importar las diferencias de sus lineas temporales.

Ron levantó sorprendido la cabeza cuando escuchó nada más que silencio. Y trató infructuosamente de reprimir la risa que se estaba escapando de su boca ante el perplejo Arcturus que apuntaba con un dedo acusador a Charlus.

El Potter se veía tan satisfecho que le resultó imposible.

Y aunque a sus propios oídos, su risa sonaba infantil y muy diferente de cómo los recuerdos le decían que debería ser, se sentía bien. Se sentía como si no hubiera reído en años; cuando las replicas dejaron de dañar sus costillas, abrió los ojos.

Charlus le sonreía con una facilidad y cariño que le recordaban a Harry, y le dolía un poco el corazón saber que probablemente no volvería a ver, no de la manera en que sus recuerdos se lo otorgaban.

Lo hacían sentir amargo y pequeño, pero no hacían que su sonrisa de respuesta fuera menos sincera. Los Potter parecían tener su propio encanto que era difícil no encontrarlos agradables.

Años después de la guerra, Harry le había mostrado en un pensadero el recuerdo en la mente de Snape y Ron había acordado con su amigo que su padre se veía como un idiota abusivo; aun así, no dejaban de escuchar lo maravilloso y amable que era James Potter a quien quisiera escucharlo. Muy pocas personas eran capaces de hablar mal de un muerto, pero no había siquiera un atisbo de falsedad en las palabras de quienes respondían.

Ahora, Ron podía entender algo que en ese tiempo no podía. James, al igual que Sirius, eran niños sangre pura. No importa lo progresistas que quisieran ser, la crianza siempre te iba a afectar de alguna manera y él lo podía encontrar en el carisma que James parecía desprender; todas las personas con las que habían hablado no eran contemporáneos del padre de Harry, ya sean más jóvenes o mayores, personas con las que James debía ser amable y respetuoso, un ejemplo o una mano amiga. Pocos quedaban quienes hubieran transitado el mismo año que el hombre, quienes pudieran verlo en todo momento sin vigilancia. Quienes hubieran estado expuesto a él cuando peor se sentía, cuando las preocupaciones lo abrumaban y necesitaba un escape, cuando el frente cuidadosamente construido se desgastaba por el cansancio.

Remus y Sirius no contaban, sus opiniones siempre estarían sesgadas por la amistad y el cariño. Incluso Snape, en todo su rencor, por los años transcurridos de los sucesos solo tendría un mayor recuerdo de los malos momentos.

Así que James había sido especial, nadie lo conocía verdaderamente y aun así tantos lo habían amado. El propio Harry dudaba de pensar mal de su padre.

Ron sonrió torcidamente. Sí, era difícil no encontrar agradables a los Potter.

También era complicado mantenerse enojado con ellos, Ron lo sabía de primera mano. Y parecía que Arcturus estaba al tanto, porque dejó de gesticular violentamente y relajó los hombros. Su expresión era disgusto puro pero había una resignación atrás que hablaba de familiaridad. La sonrisa de Ron se amplió, no era la primera vez que Charlus hacía eso.

La puerta sonó e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró a los Black, que no mostraban visiblemente su sorpresa pero Ron podía sentir el cuerpo de Cedrella endurecerse.

No lo esperaban. Ron frunció el ceño.

Su abuela se recompuso primero, su lapsus fue tan corto que si él no hubiera estado sentado junto a ella apenas lo notaría. Se levantó lo más agraciadamente posible que sus huesos doloridos le permitían, y él sabía cuánto le dolía su cuerpo. No tenía sentido poner un frente fuerte cuando él iba al boticario a comprar lo que en el solar ella no podía cultivar para las pociones.

A Ron le costaba tragar de solo pensarlo.

 _Menos de un año._

Charlus deshizo el hechizo silenciador en Arcturus con un rápido movimiento de varita; ambos todavía con posturas casuales pero Ron casi podía ver el cambio de posición si era alguien no bienvenido. A él le había costado años poder verse tan tranquilo sin que su cuerpo lo traicionase, y ahora eran un desperdicio.

Le costó ferozmente que sus manos no se apretaran en puños, porque no tenía sentido enojarse por un entrenamiento que no había pasado. Incluso si algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza gritaba por lo indefenso que era, por lo fácil que le resultaría a las personas en esa habitación hacerlo trizas incluso si era consciente de que nadie además de Arcturus sería una amenaza para él.

Viejos... Nuevos hábitos. Nada que no pudiera manejar.

Su abuela abrió la puerta y estaba Molly allí. Parecía algo sacado de un marco de fotos, con la juventud rebosante en sus mejillas y una energía rodeándola como hace años Ron no veía.

Exactamente igual que hace tres días, pero años en la mente de Ron. La Molly que vivía en sus recuerdos se parecía mucho a Cedrella ahora, llena de amor pero tan cansada que todo su cuerpo la delataba. Había tristeza en sus ojos y sus sonrisas eran una pálida comparación a lo que fácilmente entregaba antes de la guerra.

Ron quiso esconderse en un rincón, porque había dos partes de él peleándose ante la sola vista de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo.

En ambas vidas, él había ansiado tanto la aprobación de Molly, el mismo amor que ella parecía entregarle a sus hermanos pero... nunca era suficiente, nunca se sentía como si él fuera suficiente. Ron había aprendido a lidiar con ello, tener la atención incondicional de su abuela había ayudado con creces; en sus recuerdos, era simplemente una búsqueda interminable para cumplir con expectativas que ni siquiera sabía que su madre podía tener.

 _El hijo menos amado por una madre que ansiaba tener una hija._

Había sido fácil para el otro Ron desterrar los susurros venenosos del Horrocrux años después, porque se había dicho a sí mismo que era una mentira. Algo para confundir su mente y hacerlo sucumbir a su poder, lo que también era cierto. El alma de Voldemort no estaba pensando exactamente en su bienestar, pero lamentablemente no decía nada que ahora con la distancia de una vida diferente no pudiera ver.

Molly lo amaba, era su madre y hacía lo que podía pero... Ginny siempre iría primero; Ron no creía que fuera algo consciente, pero se notaba en la forma en que sin siquiera parpadear pudiera decir todo sobre ella, pero jamás pudo recordar cuanto odiaba el marrón o no saber su comida favorita. Parecía tonto e insignificante

En sus recuerdos, él se había sentido amargado sobre todos sus hermanos, hasta que Bill le dijo que una vez se había olvidado de que era su cumpleaños porque Ginny jugaba un partido con las Arpías, o la triste expresión de George cuando bromeó sobre que al menos ahora reconocería quien era.

A todos los había afectado de alguna manera. Al Ron de sus recuerdos más que a otros.

No entendía que estaba haciendo allí, pero no le gustaba, no cuando apenas si podía distinguir que le pertenecía a él y que al otro Ron.

Su disgusto era compartido, si los nudillos blancos de Cedrella sobre la perilla de la puerta eran una indicación.

Su madre apenas si miró a los adultos en la habitación, pasando a su abuela como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, y cuando lo vio, parecía que quería llorar. Ron ladeó la cabeza en confusión, solo habían pasado tres días ¿Verdad?

Molly lo abrazó y Ron se sintió tensar.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Molly se sentía algo frenética cuando llegó a la casa de Cedrella. Los gemelos habían bromeado de nuevo a la señora Fawcett y la mujer la había retrasado en la puerta tres horas, en los que había intentado darle una lección sobre crianza; ella entendía su enojo, más de una vez Fred y George la habían sacado de quicio, pero no iba a aceptar consejos condescendientes de la bruja que le permitía a su hijo intimidar a otros niños. Sus hijos eran bromistas, pero jamás habían intimidado a nadie; ella les hubiera hecho pasar por un infierno de sermón si tal cosa sucediera.

Había dejado a Ginny y los gemelos en la casa de los Lovegood, pues no sabía cuánto podría tardar su conversación con Cedrella. Esperaba que no causaran problemas mientras ella hablaba seriamente con Cedrella. Apretó los labios con fuerza, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que esa conversación terminara bien.

Con su puño a centímetros de la puerta, una risa cristalina llegó a sus oídos desde detrás de la robusta madera. Molly sintió sus hombros desplomarse un poco, ese era... ese era Ron.

Meses habían pasado desde que había escuchado tal sonido salir de su hijo, sonaba infantil y feliz. Bajó la mano, no indecisa de entrar pero queriendo extender el momento un poco más. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la pintura roja desgastada, y se dejó escuchar. Era un poco difícil de imaginar cómo se vería sin esa expresión vigilada que ella sabía era una copia de Cedrella, con sus ojos achicados por una sonrisa y su cuerpo reverberando por la carcajada que parecía la cosa más dulce que Molly había escuchado en años.

Con lo ella iba a hacer, probablemente no volvería a escucharla en mucho tiempo más. La sonrisa que no sabía que se había formado, se desvaneció a medida que el sonido se fue apagando.

Abrió sus ojos, se separó de la puerta y enderezó su postura. Tocó con firmeza tres veces la madera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que vio fue a Cedrella y lo segundo, acurrucado en el sofá justo frente a la entrada, fue Ron. Su hijo todavía traía puesto el pijama, su cabello era un desastre y su piel estaba más pálida de lo que Molly estaba acostumbrada a ver; pero el sol, que hace unas horas se había elevado por completo en el cielo, iluminaba por completo lo que parecía ser el remanente de una sonrisa y ella no creía que había visto al niño tan relajado en meses. Algo se rompió un poco dentro de ella cuando el atisbo de esa felicidad se evaporó al verla, dando paso a un ceño algo confundido.

Su mirada azul preguntando por qué estaba ella allí.

Molly rechazó el ligero ardor en sus ojos y entró, cada paso como si estuviera físicamente cerrando la distancia que se había creado entre ambos. Y se inclinó a abrazarlo, acunándolo en sus brazos e ignorando la tensión de su pequeño marco, trató de memorizar la sensación; sus mechones rojos haciendo cosquillas en su mejilla, el ligero olor a lavanda que ella había asociado hace años con Cedrella, la forma en que poco a poco se iba fundiendo en su agarre y sus manos se aferraban a su vestido.

No sabía cuando su hijo le permitiría volver a hacerlo.

Luego lo soltó lentamente, dejándolo libre, porque le costaba alejarse después de tres días. Ron la seguía mirando con pura confusión.

Molly se dio la vuelta, percatándose entonces de las otras dos personas en la habitación y les dio un leve asentimiento en reconocimiento. Ella estaba allí para hablar con Cedrella y no era algo que fuera postergar. El hombre a la derecha, quien le parecía extrañamente familiar, pareció saber que era mejor retirarse y arrastró a, quien ella reconoció como el Jefe de la Casa Black, fuera de allí.

Inspiró aire y se enfrentó a los grises ojos de la mujer Black que bien podrían haber sido dos dagas colocadas al borde de su yugular.

Sí, iban a ser definitivamente unas horas.

* * *

Cedrella sentía su pecho constreñirse. Esa mujer no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, lo que le estaba quitando. Lo veía en sus ojos, como si solo fuera algo menor y completamente sensato.

Ella no sabía cuánto le quedaba, cuánto podría aguantar. No le permitiría a esa mujer quitarle lo poco que podría darle a Ron, no cuando sabía que Molly no le enseñaría a sobrevivir. Apretó sus dientes de forma dolorosa.

Miró a su nieto, quien seguía sentado en el sofá sin moverse. Algo en su expresión causó que él se parara abruptamente, casi tropezando para acercarse a ella. Cedrella levantó una mano para detenerlo, esa no era una conversación dónde él debería estar presente, una que no deseaba que él escuchara.

\- Ron, cariño, creo que es mejor que vayas con Charlus - Cedrella conocía a su nieto como la palma de su mano, y todo en él protestaba ante la petición - Ahora.

\- Pero... - Ron miró entre ambas, probablemente sintiendo la creciente tensión - Solo... llama si necesitas algo.

\- Sí, cielo - respondió Molly por ella, y Ron la vio de reojo, una clara desconfianza de dejar a Cedrella sola con ella. - Solo hablaremos.

Ron suspiró, definitivamente disgustado.

\- Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa - murmuró mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba la puerta abierta.

Cedrella sonrió. Niño listo, el sonido llegaría al solar nítidamente pero no estaría a la vista de su madre, una ventana de oportunidad si es que ella lo necesitaba para dar apoyo. Lástima que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

La mujer Black dio pasos firmes hasta la puerta y la cerró. Casi pudo escuchar la mueca de molestia en el pequeño rostro de Ron.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, para voltearse bien erguida ante Molly, su expresión pétrea y sus ojos acero.

\- Bien, es hora de hablar.

* * *

Arthur estaba preocupado, y había llegado temprano a La Madriguera, más de lo que usualmente se permitía si no era una emergencia. La noche anterior había discutido fuertemente con Molly como pocas veces antes en su matrimonio.

Había sido tarde, y desde que había salido de trabajar, lo único que la escuchaba murmurar era sobre Ron y cómo deberían haber ido por él después del primer día en casa de Cedrella, que era extraño que no diera una fecha específica sobre cuando volvía y cómo solo se extendía de día a día, que su hijo no había llevado prendas de ropa así que no era planeado _¿Y si algo había sucedido?_ ; las situaciones que Molly planteaba se volvían cada vez más exageradas, más peligrosas, bordeando lo insultante porque su esposa parecía haberse olvidado que su hijo no se estaba quedando con una desconocida ex-convicta de Azkaban, sino con su madre.

Él había tenido una jornada estresante, su cabeza palpitaba dolorida de lo que él estaba seguro era una combinación de falta de sueño y de una buena hidratación. La voz de Molly era una distracción cada vez más apremiante a las continuas preocupaciones en su cabeza, como una avalancha que atravesaba crudamente los pensamientos sobre que no importaba cuántas horas extras hiciera o cuantos Departamentos lo subcontrataran temporalmente, ese mes iba a ser complicado; que el ambiente en su Oficina estaba lleno de tensión por las nuevas regulaciones a artefactos oscuros que quería impulsar Bones y los desesperados intentos de la Ministra Bagnold por evitarlos o perdería el favor de los sangre pura, algo que incluso Arthur podía ver era simplemente un desatino de su parte cuando era claro que su incompetencia no valía para ellos los problemas que causaba. Al paso al que Millicent iba, ni siquiera podría retirarse de su puesto con gracia.

Los argumentos de Molly parecían acarrear viejas peleas a su memoria, traían preocupación en cada entonación pero también un rencor añejo con el que Arthur estaba más que hastiado. Esa pelea interminable entre su esposa y su madre habían drenado lo que él había pensado era una inagotable paciencia, cultivada por cada uno de sus hijos.

Y espetó, destrozando brutalmente cada uno de los murmullos que había escuchado de la forma en que su madre le había enseñado, de una manera que su propia suavidad siempre le impedía hacer. Su lengua una navaja algo oxidada por el tiempo, pero todavía capaz de cortar.

Molly retrocedió como si las palabras la hubieran golpeado y Arthur sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero la ira lo hizo apartarlo a un costado. Tenían que discutir sobre ello en algún momento, años llevaban retrasando esa discusión y definitivamente no había sido ese el instante ideal, pero él era un firme creyente de que en ocasiones era mejor sacar el vendaje de un tirón.

La futura muerte de Cedrella como una cuenta en reversa sobre sus cabezas fue lo que, finalmente, lo obligó a hablar. La salud de la mujer Black había empeorado seriamente los últimos meses, Arthur podía ver claramente el proceso de cómo su madre se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco; estaba aterrorizado, devastado y ni siquiera tenía el tiempo como para sentarse un rato con ella, disfrutar de su presencia unas horas, no si quería llegar a fin de mes. El único consuelo que tenía al irse cada día al Ministerio era que Ron la acompañaba, llenaba ese espacio que él hace años había dejado de ocupar.

A su madre le quedaban muy pocas cosas que atesorara cerca de su corazón, Arthur no había querido quitarle otra. Merlín sabía que una de las pocas razones por las cuales Cedrella había aguantado tanto después de la muerte de Septimus era por el bien de Ron. Era solo la forma de amar de los Black, tan entregada e interminable, vasta como un océano y tan despiadada como el mismo.

Molly no podía verlo, no de la forma en que Arthur y Ron la veían, no la había amado como ellos. O tal vez, simplemente no le importaba, pero él quería creer que no estaba en la naturaleza de su esposa ser así.

No ayudaba que tuvieran tanta historia entre ellas, que ninguna pudiera dejarla ir incluso si fuera lo mejor. Su madre incluso había reavivado hace unos años su contacto con los Black restantes, adjudicando que estaban demasiado viejos como para seguir guardando secos rencores; Arthur se había preguntado si eso había incluido a su esposa, pero nada había cambiado en la tensión de sus interacciones así que no. Suponía que el perdón de los últimos años no incluía a Molly.

Entre gritos y gritos, ambos abrieron viejas heridas y las hicieron sangrar con crudeza; estaban enojados, cada uno por sus propias razones y fueron deliberadamente hirientes con sus palabras, de una manera que lo dejó con los ojos llenos de traición, y encerrado en la habitación. No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, Molly no volvió a la cama.

Cuando se fue esa mañana, había una taza con algo de té en la mesa de la cocina, y Molly dormitando en la silla frente a ella. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al notar que era la obra de Bill, de hace unos años atrás. Quería despertarla, decirle que podía ir a la cama pero, teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de su esposa, solo desencadenaría otra discusión. Así que cuando pasó por su lado, se inclinó para besar suavemente su sien. Su cabello caía en mechones ensombreciendo su cara, pero él podía ver los surcos de lágrimas secas y tuvo que físicamente obligarse a irse.

Así que ahora, parado frente a la puerta de su propia casa, dudaba de entrar. No quería discutir más con Molly, pero tenía la sensación de que la noche anterior solo había sido el comienzo de algo más grande. Inhaló aire y dio un paso adelante.

A pesar de que esperaba más gritos, solo escuchó silencio. Más sorprendente aún, los gemelos esperaban casi en la entrada, ambos sin hablar. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el piso, casi acurrucados; Arthur parpadeó unos segundos sin comprender, George - o quien creía que era George, si había contado correctamente sus pecas - lo miró con enojo, su brazo rodeando a Fred confortablemente.

\- No sabemos que pasó anoche, escuchamos solo algunos gritos - dijo su hijo, con más seriedad de la que Arthur pensaba podía reunir - Pero creemos que causó que mamá hiciera algo que...

George pareció perder sus palabras y buscó ayuda en su gemelo. Nunca había visto a sus hijos tan incómodos, tan vacilantes de hablar, simplemente no era su forma de ser. Su mirada se afiló porque, maldita sea, realmente no quería discutir con Molly otra vez pero...

\- Ron está en casa, no ha dicho una palabra desde que llegó - dijo Fred - Ginny se queda esta noche con los Lovegood, mamá no quiso pero nosotros hablamos con Xenophilius y dijo que no habría problemas. Mamá está... mamá no ha dejado de llorar.

Los ojos de Fred eran demandantes, buscaban una respuesta que Arthur no era capaz de dar y que se encontraba temeroso de averiguar. Oh, pero él estaba tan orgulloso, sus hijos habían logrado estabilizar mínimamente el problema sin ayuda alguna, y para ser niños mágicos que jamás habían tenido que aprender a controlar este tipo de situaciones sin una mano adulta en el medio, era excepcional. Molly y él no habían querido cargar a sus hijos con las implicaciones de esas enseñanzas, no tenía sentido con los Weasley. No de la misma manera que para los Sagrados Veintiocho, o las Casas Nobles y Antiguas.

La mayoría de los niños sangre pura en familias con poder aprendían a cómo lidiar con las inestabilidades familiares rigurosamente, porque a diferencia de los Weasley, para ellos las peleas intrafamiliares desembocarían en un futuro juego de poder, podría haber algunas muertes "accidentales", tal vez cambios en el liderazgo.

Pero sus niños, sus gemelos, siempre habían sido más inteligentes de lo que les daban crédito.

Arthur les dio un abrazo y un beso a ambos, agradeciendo su previsión. Los mandó a la cama, a pesar de la clara reticencia de los niños, ya habían hecho suficiente y no necesitaban escuchar a sus padres discutir nuevamente. Tendrían que hablar con Bill en el futuro sobre algunas barreras de privacidad en las habitaciones, pero eso sería para otro momento.

Pasó por la habitación de Ron, y por la rendija de la puerta vio a su hijo menor. Estaba sentado en su cama, su rostro completamente inexpresivo de una manera que Arthur jamás supo manejar a su edad, pero la rigidez de su cuerpo lo delataba. Sus hombros estaban demasiado tensos, y sus puños parecían apretarse en intervalos; Ron estaba claramente furioso, pero no como habitualmente lo estaba, su hijo siempre había favorecido una extraña mezcla entre el temperamento de su madre y la agudeza de Cedrella, por lo que su ira oscilaba entre ser rápida y devastadora, o algo que se cultivaba rencorosamente para explotar monumentalmente en la cara de todos los que habían hecho algo para ganársela, un espectáculo para apreciar. Siempre un incendio que debía ser apagado.

Pero esto... esto era furia fría y sin adulterar, de una manera en que le helaba los huesos. Ningún niño Weasley, personas besadas por el fuego como complacidamente le susurraba Septimus, debían verse tan gélidos. Y sus ojos, oh, eran dos témpanos helados, Arthur podía imaginar fácilmente como esa mirada podría causar que su esposa llorara. Él creía que si su hijo lo llegara mirar, sus ojos podrían quemar su piel.

 _Oh, Molly ¿Qué has hecho?_

Se retiró antes de que Ron se diera cuenta de su presencia. No creía que pudiera sostener una conversación con el niño, no en el estado emocional en el que estaba.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo brevemente. Los sollozos de Molly eran suaves, como si estuviera tratando de reprimir el sonido infructuosamente, y traspasaban la madera en oleadas con facilidad; era de esperar que los gemelos la hubieran escuchado. Todo en Arthur le decía que tenía que entrar y confortar a su esposa, susurrar algo de aliento, prometer que las cosas mejorarían pero... Ron no estaría en tal estado si no se relacionara con Cedrella, y él no podría simplemente ignorar eso. Así que enderezó su postura, y con una fachada de calma que su madre había perforado en él hace años, abrió la puerta.

 _Oh, no._

Molly ni siquiera estaba en la cama, estaba simplemente acurrucada en el suelo en el medio de la habitación. Se aferraba a la vieja manta de sus hijos, todos la habían usado hasta Ron; su esposa había insistido en que estaba demasiado desgastada para Ginny, aunque ambos sabían que ella solo quería un recordatorio físico de que al fin tenían a esa hija que tanto habían buscado. Fue una de las pocas cosas que Ron pudo mantener para sí mismo, y se negó tercamente a soltar esa manta - a pesar de lo pequeña que era - hasta que tuvo tres años.

El tiempo hizo que la dejara ir, y ahora hacía que Molly la apretara contra su pecho como si así pudiera recuperar un poco de esos días. Arthur se retuvo de acercarse a la triste imagen que era su esposa.

\- Molly - La voz salió un poco más ronca de lo que quería, pero era difícil mantener la compostura - Molly ¿Qué pasó?

Su esposa solo lloró más audiblemente, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre había sido tan crudamente abierta con sus emociones que él la había envidiado, pero ahora eso resultaba un obstáculo más que algo que admirar ¿Y no era esto justamente de lo que Cedrella siempre le había advertido, que el corazón no piensa pero sufre las consecuencias?

Sus dedos se clavaron cruelmente en sus palmas.

\- Molly - Arthur casi sentía como si no fuera él quien hablaba, porque jamás había pronunciado el nombre de la mujer que amaba con tanto desapego clínico, pero _tenía que saber_ y si intentara consolarla no obtendría respuestas - Ron no está bien y necesito por qué.

\- Yo... - Molly era un desastre, sus mejillas veteadas con rojo como si las lágrimas hubieran irritado su piel, su cabello algo pegado a los extremos de su rostro por la humedad y el resto una maraña, como si lo hubiera tironeado en direcciones diferentes con sus propias manos - Yo... es mi hijo, Arthur. _Mi_ hijo. Ella... ella me lo estaba arrebatando, lo estaba convirtiendo en algo que no era. Lo iba a lastimar, estoy segura. Ella ya lo estaba haciendo, has visto como se comporta, eso... un niño debería disfrutar de su infancia, no convertirse en el prototipo de serpiente que los _Black_...

Arthur estaba seguro que el apellido familiar de su madre había sido escupido con más rabia antes, en especial con el historial de su árbol genealógico, pero sonaba tan discordante saliendo de los labios de su esposa. Como si fuera un insulto en lugar de un nombre mágico; los Black no eran perfectos, él más que nadie sabía quienes eran, después de todo era el hijo de una desterrada, pero nadie además de ellos mismos tenía el derecho de juzgarlos. Algo dentro de su pecho se marchitó un poco más, porque creía que habían superado esto hace años, cuando su matrimonio era solo una conversación de una noche robada, cuando se juntaban a altas horas a escondidas a correr donde no deberían y susurrarse promesas, darse besos fugaces y soñar en un futuro; ella dijo que lo aceptaba como era, que había aprendido cada parte que lo componía y que estaba honrada de sostener su corazón - metafóricamente, por supuesto, todos conocían el cuento de Beedle el Bardo - así que como él de resguardar el suyo.

\- Soy mitad Black - Había dejado escapar, casi involuntariamente, pero no se retractó mientras se enfrentaba a la desconcertada mirada de su esposa.- Es mi madre, Ron es su nieto.

Pero no ¿No es así? Ninguno de ellos se conocía tan profundamente en aquel entonces, y después había mejores cosas de que preocuparse. Había ido en contra de los deseos de su madre con ese matrimonio, y había valido la pena, todavía lo creía firmemente, pero no habían aceptado todo del otro. Ahora Arthur era más consciente que nunca de que había una pequeña parte de Molly que - él estaba seguro ella no reconocía por la disociación que ella había creado entre su comprensión de lo que era un Black y los Weasley - lo odiaba.

\- No, Arthur, no lo entiendes, ella... ella lo hace feliz - dijo como si fuera una confesión dolorosa, como una realización reciente que debía ser informada, el tácito _'y yo no puedo'_ resonó entre ellos- Pero lo va a romper... Es solo un niño, no debe saber todavía lo que se que ella le enseña, no hasta después ¿No quieres que sonría más, como cuando era pequeño? ¿No siempre dices que la ignorancia es felicidad?

 _Y te hace matar._ A él siempre le había gustado repetir casualmente uno de los dichos de su madre, la parte inofensiva, la que no lo hacía tan atento de la propia amenaza que él representaba, que se escondía tras la disposición amable que había aprendido de Septimus y del óxido en su lengua.

\- No es a lo que apuntaba con mis palabras, no - Cortó su argumentación - Y no estas respondiendo.

Molly se sacudió un poco, claramente no esperando la falta de suavidad de su parte.

\- Yo... solo, solo quería limitar sus lecciones - Sus palabras era bajas, doloridas - No iba a dañar a nadie, él ya va casi todos los días a su casa, unos días menos, tal vez unas horas... Tu madre, ella no lo tomó muy bien.

Arthur hizo una mueca. Él no lo estaba tomando muy bien, su hijo tampoco. Era... era cruel, de una manera muy personal incluso si Molly no era del todo consciente de ello.

Que desastre que eran todos ellos. Él pasó una mano cansada por su rostro.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto?

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero, damn it I wish I own them. Ron is my broody baby and I love him.

 **Dark Sennin** ¡Gracias por el review! Bueno, creo que todos somos pre-conceptuosos porque es imposible no serlo, nacemos en un contexto determinado y eso siempre va a condicionar nuestra forma de ver el mundo e interpretarlo, lo importante es tratar de distanciarse de eso y no caer siempre en el modelo de pensamiento al que nos adecuamos como nuestra zona de confort mental. Eso es lo que quiero trabajar con Molly.

 **Guest** ¡Gracias por el review! I'm so glad you're still around. Oh, realmente espero leer tu reacción a este capítulo porque trabajo con la dinámica Molly/Cedrella. Con respecto a Sirius, eso queda por verse.

 **Javi30** ¡Gracias por el review! Sin preocupaciones que sigo de este lado del Velo (estresada y llena de trabajo y estudio, a un paso de ser un inferi, pero viva) y sin planes de abandonar. Todos vamos a extrañar a Cedrella y Arthur... Arthur no está pasando por un buen momento de ninguna manera.

 **satorichiva** ¡Gracias por el review! La situación con los Black es algo que muero por trabajar, pero falta un poco para eso. Creo que nada justifica a nadie, pero con respecto a la historia/interacción entre Molly y Cedrella ninguna de las dos estuvo en un buen lugar, ni actuó de la mejor manera. Amamos a Cedrella (yo incluida) pero no es perfecta, al igual que Molly. Arthur definitivamente la está pasando mal.

 **Caro** ¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que en este capítulo se aclaren un poco las dudas de como veo la interacción entre los personajes. Canonicamente, Molly no posee ningún trabajo y se encarga del cuidado de La Madriguera, y no tenemos información de que haya querido que sea de otra manera; con respecto a la planificación familiar, no creo que eso sea algo que hayan pensado exactamente y si bien en todos los fics hay fanons y headcanons sobre los métodos anticonceptivos, no sabemos con seguridad cual es el protocolo mágico (¿es una poción, un hechizo? ¿decidieron adecuarse a los métodos muggles modernos? ¿O se manejan por el método de ritmo, de temperatura basal, de Billings o sintotérmico?), es una incógnita a llenar puesto que la educación sexual no es exactamente un punto de inflexión. Es un fic, eso se puede trabajar, pero mi prioridad son las relaciones entre personajes.

 **Invitado** ¡Gracias por el review! Amé escribir esas escenas por lo que es bueno saber que gustan.

* * *

 _High in the halls of the kings who are gone_  
 _Jenny would dance with her ghosts_  
 _The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_  
 _And the ones who had loved her the most_

 ** _Jenny of Oldstones - Florence and the Machine_**

* * *

 _Muchas voces los animaban, Ron reconocía entre los pocos abucheos que se escuchaban el familiar timbre de Dean, Seamus, y algunos de sus más cercanos subordinados. Él definitivamente iba a tener una charla con los idiotas, pero más tarde. Ahora, había que probar al pequeño arrogante de su sobrino. Su rostro se dividió en una sonrisa aguda, llena de dientes, que hizo que Teddy se estremeciera levemente a pesar de lo indiferente que tratara de parecer; todavía estaba en la edad en que creía que verse genial significaba que lo era, Ron suspiró levemente porque iban a ser unos años interesantes cuando Hugo llegue ahí._

 _Oh, esto iba a ser divertido. Harry, la sobreprotectora figura parental que usualmente era, había amenazado con castrarlo si dañaba seriamente al niño; pero eso no iba a funcionar ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a aprender si no sentía que su vida estaba en riesgo? Nadie lo iba a admitir en su cara, pero todos sabían que la razón por la cuál su generación era aterradora en el campo de batalla era porque la misma guerra los había entrenado. Nada te hacía más propenso a aprender que sentir que la muerte te respiraba en el cuello, sus metafóricos dedos rozando la base de tu garganta. Su sonrisa se amplió, las voces en las gradas de la Sala de Entrenamiento bajaron su intensidad. Oh, sí, la mayoría de los idiotas allí conocían bien sus métodos de entrenamiento._

 _Él siempre había sido partidario del bien llamado "amor duro". Esperaba que Victoire lo perdonara si dejaba una marca o dos en su futuro legal sobrino. Sin siquiera una advertencia, transfiguró una alabarda del piso y se propulsó hacia Teddy, quien claramente estaba esperando por un ataque mágico y no físico, casi chillando para evitar ser ensartado._

 _Ron rodó los ojos internamente, como si realmente fuera a eviscerar al niño de Harry... solo lo iba a lastimar un poco._ _Teddy lo miró como si estuviera loco, sus manos aferrando su varita como un salvaguarda. Pobre iluso, su magia no le iba a servir de nada si no aprendía a esquivar y nada era mejor maestro que el dolor._

 _Miró nostálgicamente a las gradas por un leve instante, antes de volver a concentrarse en Teddy. Su expresión horrorizada lo hizo extrañar los días en que sus propios subordinados solían mirarlo así siempre... Ahora eran los que entrenaban, así que ya no había ni el mínimo atisbo de ese viejo miedo. Sin respeto, todos ellos._

 _Ron cambió de mano la alabarda para poder guardar su varita. No tenía sentido dejarla libre, porque no iba a necesitar en ese momento de ningún hechizo. Su sobrino lo miró casi insultado, y él le guiñó un ojo, burlón de una forma que cualquiera que pasaba demasiado tiempo con George aprendía a ser. El niño se erizó en indignación y Ron carcajeó por un segundo, como si no usar una varita significaría que iría fácil;_ _Teddy perdió todo color de su rostro cuando antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ron ya estaba sobre él, el filo de la alabarda brillante sobre su hombro y un leve rastro de sangre corriendo por su mejilla._

 _Un pequeño corte, una advertencia más que otra cosa._

 _La patada que barrió sus piernas y lo desestabilizó no lo era. O el niño comenzaba a tomar en serio su primer entrenamiento, o se convertiría en una muy buena representación humana de un queso suizo._ _El recién graduado de Hogwarts quería ser Auror, y que no se diga que Ron no era amable, pues se había propuesto encargarse personalmente de su entrenamiento._

 _Iba a hacer del niño un Auror aterrador._

 _Al final de su primer lección, que usualmente era pública porque los Aurores eran un grupo de magos con una veta un poco sádica que Ron había definitivamente impulsado en sus subordinados - no importa lo mucho que se quejara Susan, nadie podía decir que no eran efectivos en el campo - y no había mayor derrota al ego que estar en el piso sintiéndote como si un Nundú te hubiera arrollado, era la hora del almuerzo. Las gradas se vaciaron rápidamente, Ron miró a su sobrino en todo menos en los papeles y dejó escapar una carcajada._

 _El niño se veía mal, Harry definitivamente le iba a gritar por unas buenas horas, pero en lugar de estar abatido, derrotado o con los ánimos bajos luego de tal espectáculo - no, Susan, no iba a ser suave con los reclutas, es bueno para forjar el carácter - Teddy sonreía como un loco. Ah, uno de los suyos._

 _Ginny probablemente iba a golpearlo, diciendo que había corrompido a su bebé. Como sí, Ron bufó internamente, tanto Harry como ella estaban locos y cualquier niño que hubieran ayudado a criar no sería menos. Se acercó al maltrecho nuevo recluta, y le tendió una mano._

 _Su sonrisa era algo más suave, en esta ocasión, porque Merlín los maldiga a todos. Teddy iba a sobrevivir, y prosperar._

 _Sus ojos azules, una transfiguración inconsciente que reflejaban el color de Ron, eran puro desafío cuando aceptó el gesto._

 _Sí, sería un Auror magnifico._

* * *

Ron se despertó, su mano extendida hacia un niño que ya no existía y una sonrisa suave que se desvanecía mientras la conciencia se iba haciendo cargo. No pudo terminar el entrenamiento de Teddy, apenas si lo había empezado y aunque estaba seguro que Dean o Seamus se encargarían de él, lo dejaba sintiéndose vacío. La visión de sus dedos extendidos hacia el techo era un poco borrosa, él sintió que sus ojos ardían.

Tal vez necesitara lentes, pensó con sorna, mientras sentía dos líneas cálidas que iban desde la comisura de sus ojos hacia la almohada y su cuello. El hijo de Tonks era tan emocional, probablemente lloraría... tenía un corazón tan blando. Nunca había podido llevarlo a ninguna de sus rondas por Azkaban, que sin importar la falta de presencia de los dementores desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, seguía siendo un lugar deprimente y frío. No ayudaba que todavía tuvieran prisioneros que estuvieron años bajo los efectos de esas criaturas.

Nadie que estuviera en Azkaban era exactamente un santo, pero Ron despreciaba ver el despojo de persona que quedaba de ellos, sus caras demacradas y sus ojos mirando a la nada, sus almas tan dañadas que incluso con hechizos calentadores y mantas, no podían lograr que dejaran de temblar, como si ahora el frío reinara en sus huesos. La primera vez que Ron hizo sus turnos allí, tuvo que retirarse durante una hora para vomitar, sus rodillas temblando y sus puños tan apretados que temía haberse quebrado sus propios dedos, entre jadeos trataba de borrar la vista superpuesta de Sirius allí que su imaginación tan generosamente proporcionaba. Incluso con la venganza siempre presente en su mente y su forma animaga para protegerse, Ron sabía que Sirius siempre estaba helado, como si hubiera dejado todo su calor y buenos recuerdos en Azkaban, en el estómago de los dementores.

Teddy no lo hubiera soportado. Ron apenas si podía, no importa cuánto odiara a todos los residentes de ese tiempo. Dean lo cuidaría en su lugar, nunca había dejado que él se revolcara en la autocompasión, tampoco dejaría que el niño lo hiciera. Ron se sentó en la cama prestada, y miró con cariño resignado a Cedric Diggory, quien babeaba en la cama adyacente que Amos había transfigurado para él.

No tenía sentido preocuparse por una hipotética posible línea de tiempo, tal vez todo se había deshecho luego de que las memorias llegaran a él, tal vez lo que le esperaba era completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez el otro Ron había vivido. Se metió en la cama de su amigo, quien inmediatamente se aferró a él como si de su juguete favorito se tratara, algo que debería molestarlo más pero... Cedric iría a Hogwarts en unos días; ya no solo no tendría un lugar para escapar de Molly cuando las tensiones subieran, sino que cuando el recuerdo de su muerte - _Harry gritando sobre un cuerpo frío y tieso, ojos grises bien abiertos, viendo a la nada_ \- lo atacara, no podría escabullirse temprano a su casa y comprobar que seguía respirando. Ron tenía, gracias al desvanecimiento total del otro Ron en su mente, el conocimiento de cómo era la verdadera amistad, lo cálida y reconfortante que se podía sentir.

No eran las conexiones superficiales que su madre los animaba a hacer con los otros niños de Ottery St. Catchpole, tampoco las alianzas tentativas y de doble filo que Cedrella le sugería que formara. Era algo de una naturaleza propia, muy similar a lo que estaba forjando con Cedric. Había aceptado su mano en amistad por puro despecho a los gemelos, esos meses atrás, pero desde la tarde en la que Molly se había encerrado con Cedrella a hablar y el tiempo con su abuela había sido considerablemente disminuido, el vástago de los Diggory había sido un apoyo incondicional. Al comienzo, la naturaleza desconfiada de Ron le hacia dudar de cada gesto de amabilidad, cada sonrisa sincera que Cedric le dirigía, pero pronto se había hecho notar que el niño tenía poco y nada de conocimiento de las alianzas sangre-pura, mucho menos de lo que él había sospechado cuando aceptó su invitación a jugar. Era libre con sus palabras y aun más libre con su cariño, podía ver porque los gemelos se aferraban a su lado, era... diferente recibir afecto de alguien que no estaba impuesto por sangre, que se acercaba simplemente porque quería.

Ron amaba a sus hermanos, siempre lo había hecho, incluso con la amargura y el resentimiento que teñían sus interacciones con Fred y George, o los débiles celos que Ginny le generaba antes; pero era un amor que había nacido de la crianza conjunta, de su presencia constante, de saber que siempre tendrían su espalda y él tendría la suya porque eran familia. Los amaba ferozmente, ahora incluso más, luego de ver que es lo que podría ser de ellos, como podría ser su relación; pero siempre había estado ahí, nunca había faltado.

El amor de Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, todos sus amigos en aquel tiempo que ahora no sería, se había forjado día a día; había nacido por elección, él había caminado ese camino con los ojos bien abiertos, consciente de que a diferencia de su familia, esa amistad podría no ser para siempre y podría romperse, podía ser que algún día se dieran las espaldas, podía ser que el tiempo desgastara sus lazos, no había más que la lealtad de los tiempos vividos y de las risas compartidas. En esta vida, él ya no tenía nada de eso, y lo ansiaba, lo extrañaba de una forma que hacía que su pecho doliera tan fuerte que solo quería acurrucarse sobre si mismo. Cedric le había devuelto algo de eso, solo un poco, porque su amistad era tan reciente que bien podría desaparecer una vez que su amigo fuera a Hogwarts pero eso no quitaba lo agradecido que se sentía con el niño.

A pesar de lo viejo que sus recuerdos lo hacían sentir, como pesaban en sus hombros y embarraban cada acción que él realizara en el presente, se dejó estar un poco más en el agarre de Cedric, bajo las mantas que la señora Diggory había transfigurado. Solo un poco más, antes de tener que volver a su casa y enfrentar nuevamente los tristes ojos de su madre siguiendo sus pasos, que solo causaban que se enfureciera aun más.

Molly no tenía el derecho, por mucho que fuera su madre, a quitarle el poco tiempo que le quedaba con Cedrella; una parte de él, ese sector racional y frío que su abuela había intentado cultivar con esmero, le decía que su madre no sabía que Cedrella moriría pronto, que no era vidente - _aunque Ron ahora lo era, pensó con sorna_ \- y que solo intentaba recuperar su relación. Su parte más rencorosa, la que hacía que su lengua fuera una daga y sus palabras veneno, solo quería seguir con su indiferencia. Era lo máximo que podía permitirse porque incluso cuando estaba completamente furioso con su madre, no podía ser deliberadamente cruel con ella, no cuando los años de recuerdos atrapados en su cabeza le decían exactamente lo fácil que sería hacerla desmoronarse. Ron la amaba, a su confusa y triste manera; al igual que ella lo amaba, a su avasalladora y sobreprotectora manera. Y eso lo empeoraba, porque incluso si la amaba, Ron se las había arreglado para convertirse en un extraño en el transcurso de unos pocos años y la brecha entre ambos no parecía dejar de ampliarse incluso ante los intentos de su madre de aferrarse a los deshilachados extremos de lo que su relación alguna vez fue. Era... demasiada expectativa y muy poca comprensión, de ambas partes, y Ron se estaba asfixiando.

Él había ansiado, durante años, tanto en esa vida como la otra, su atención y su amor; pero no a costa de su abuela, tampoco a costa de su libertad de acción. Sabía que si se entregaba a lo que Molly quería de él, si dejaba de lado todo lo que Cedrella había intentado enseñarle, se perdería a si mismo. Ya no podía ser el niño ingenuo y feliz que Molly quería que fuese, los recuerdos habían influido en él y había interiorizado demasiado las enseñanzas Black para que eso ocurriese. En ese sentido, el amor de Molly era doloroso; prometía calidez y una seguridad que no existía en el mundo real, traía consigo la memoria eterna de refugiarse en sus brazos y pensar " _estoy a salvo, nada me puede dañar ahora",_ pero eso era solo un dulce sueño que jamás se realizaría, no para la generación en la que él había nacido y no para la persona en la que él se había forjado. Molly esperaba cosas de él que Ron sabía jamás podría cumplir, ya no y eso lo lastimaría incluso sin querer hacerlo.

Y esa era la principal razón por la cuál sabía que el amor de Cedrella era más amable, gentil en su simplicidad, ella solo quería que él viviera y le entregaba todas las herramientas para lograrlo. Su abuela nunca le iba a mentir para protegerlo, porque su forma de hacerlo era endurecerlo contra el mundo. Ron lo entendía y también la perdonaba por ello.

Pensar en eso no lo enojaba, solo lo ponía triste. ¿Era.. era así como iba a ser todo?

Un ronquido ahogado de Cedric lo distrajo de sus sombríos pensamientos, y cuando el niño comenzó a babear en su cabello, no pudo evitar la risa tranquila que dejó escapar y salir de la cama.

Era hora de enfrentar nuevamente la realidad.

* * *

Molly estaba agotada, y comenzando levemente a arrepentirse. Solo habían pasado dos meses desde su charla con Cedrella, donde había impuesto lo que ella pensaba era lo mejor para todos; pero Ron ni siquiera la miraba, y rechazaba fríamente cada gesto de cariño, era incluso peor que antes porque parecía que su hijo estaba cada vez más lejos de ella. Arthur intentaba crear un puente entre ambos, tratando de que se comunicaran, pero su niño nunca parecía más lejano que cuando su esposo lo instaba a hablarle; tampoco podía estar todo el día con ellos, pues había tenido que tomar pequeños trabajos extras para mantener los futuros gastos de los niños. Solo faltaba un año para que Fred y George iniciaran Hogwarts, y solo tenían la túnica de Bill de sobra, pues Charlie y Percy aun hacían uso de las suyas.

Ginny y los gemelos aliviaban su corazón, sintiendo su tristeza, los niños habían comenzado a distraerla cada vez que Ron le daba la espalda. Pero incluso eso era negativo, ella no era ciega a cómo los ojos de los gemelos se veían cada vez más molestos cuando se mencionaba a Ron, o el desdén con el que habían empezado a tratarlo, o como Ginny parecía cada vez más en conflicto entre ella y quien Molly sabía era su compañero en el crimen.

Ella solo había querido recuperar a su hijo, y solo había separado más a su familia. Incluso Arthur, quien parecía haberla perdonado por su decisión, actuaba cada vez más silencioso y sus ojos más tristes, como si desde la noche en que la había encontrado aferrándose a la vieja manta de Ron hubiera llegado a un entendimiento, uno que lo hacía infeliz. Molly creía que su distancia era incluso peor que la de su hijo, porque seguía justo a su lado, sus besos aun llenos de amor y sus sonrisa tan cálidas como siempre, pero su mirada se había apagado.

A pesar de la prohibición de ir a la casa de Cedrella fuera de los días asignados, Ron parecía nunca estar en "La Madriguera"; si podía, dormiría en la casa de los Diggory, y Molly creía que si hablara con Amos al respecto, cualquier posibilidad de que la relación con su hijo de arreglara moriría allí.

No le quedaban más lágrimas para llorar, ni más fuerza para pelear. Pensó amargamente que, incluso si Cedrella ya no veía tanto a Ron como antes, su suegra había ganado un juego que ni siquiera era consciente de que estuvieran jugando.

Escuchó la puerta delantera abrirse, y supo que Ron por fin había llegado. Estaba cansada de su rechazo, agotada de su indiferencia, así que no se levantó a recibirlo, no tenía sentido si él no quería su recibimiento.

\- Tan decepcionante como siempre, tendría que haberlo esperado de la hija de Guinevere - Escuchó la voz de una mujer, e inmediatamente se paró de su silla con la varita en mano.

Como si invocada por sus pensamientos, allí estaba Cedrella. Sus ojos plata, dos témpanos helados; no había burla en su expresión, como sus palabras podrían haber indicado, y parecía incluso mayor que hace dos meses. Las pocas arrugas que su rostro había llevado parecían haberse duplicado y su cabello, siempre arreglado en un moño severo, ahora yacía suelto en ondas a su alrededor.

\- No hables así de mi madre, no tienes derecho - dejó escapar antes de pensarlo dos veces, su sola presencia siempre la alteraba.

\- Ah, ¿Así que yo no tengo lugar para hablar de tu madre, pero tu si puedes usar tu boca ponzoñosa en mi contra? - La mujer arqueó una ceja, y Molly sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Se resintió de cómo incluso después de tantos años, aun la hacía sentir como una niña traviesa. Pero no lo era, Molly era una mujer adulta y ahora podía defenderse.

\- Nada que no fuera cierto - replicó, volviendo a sentarse más erguida en esta ocasión.

Cedrella se sentó frente a ella, en la silla del otro lado de la mesa. Si Molly fuera más valiente, se quejaría en voz alta de su descortesía, pero creía que sus nervios no lo aguantarían. Su suegra la había atrapado con la guardia baja, y no podía evitar sentirse acorralada a pesar de estar en su propia casa.

\- Nada que tu madre no considerara cierto, y probablemente te susurrara al oído - Molly se tensó en su lugar - No es bueno hablar mal de los muertos, pero tu madre siempre fue una bruja infeliz y rencorosa.

\- ¡No sabes nada de mi madre! - Espetó con fuerza, cómo se atrevía esa mujer a llegar a su casa sin invitación y hablar mentiras sobre su madre.

Cedrella solo le sonrió fríamente.

\- O tu no sabes nada de ella - Dijo después de un silencio pesado - ¿Sabías que yo estaba comprometida con Auriga? Luego de que escapé con Septimus, sus padres arreglaron rápidamente otro compromiso para él y tu madre fue la afortunada bruja que tuvo que salvar la vergüenza de la Black fugitiva. Oh, ella seguro que no se quejó vocalmente sobre el matrimonio, pero yo asistí a Hogwarts con ella y Guinevere tenía sus ojos puestos en el buen Harfang Longbottom. Buena madre podrá haber sido, esposa obediente también, pero a que no adivinas con quien se casó su amado Harfang.

Molly se quedó callada, sus manos en puños sobre su regazo. Eso no podría ser, sus padres se amaban, ella lo sabía. Sus labios temblaron, porque recordaba la añoranza de su madre cada vez que cuidaba de su jardín y la tristeza de sus ojos al hablar de Hogwarts. No quiso responderle a su suegra.

\- Oh, sí, se casó con una Black también, mi hermana Callidora, de hecho - La sonrisa cruel de Cedrella se desvaneció - No te estoy diciendo esto para romper tus tontas ilusiones sobre Guinevere, pero quiero que entiendas por qué me despreciaba, por qué odiaba tan fervientemente a los Black.

\- Mi madre está muerta, no puedo comprobar nada de eso - Molly se recompuso - Ni tampoco quiero. Mis padres se amaban, incluso si tal vez al principio no, su amor surgió. No tiene sentido discutir al respecto.

Cedrella la miró de arriba abajo, sus afilados ojos atravesando cualquier fachada de calma que Molly intentara construir. Tal vez su madre solo había hablado venenosamente de los Black por despecho, pero seguro que el resentimiento de Molly hacia Cedrella era real.

\- Escucha, poco me importas, no has hecho absolutamente nada para ganarte mi cariño, todo lo contrario - Las palabra de Cedrella eran duras, al igual que su mirada. - Definitivamente no hay amor perdido entre nosotras, pero Arthur es mi hijo, Ron es mi nieto, y ahora mismo, los estás alejando.

Molly se estremeció ante la facilidad con la que lo decía. Incluso ahora, las palabras picaban.

\- ¡Ja, como si eso no fuera justamente lo que querías! ¡Todos estos años, no has hecho otra cosa que humillarme! Acabas de decirme que no me quieres - La voz de Molly temblaba, pero su mirada era constante sobre Cedrella.

\- No, si fuera por mi, mi hijo nunca se hubiera casado contigo - Su suegra seguía siendo tan cruel como siempre - Pero lo hizo, y junto a ti, me dieron seis hermosos nietos a los que no dejaste que me acercara.

\- ¡Yo nunca...

La mirada de Cedrella la cortó en seco.

\- No nos hagamos las tontas, sabes muy bien que aunque no les dijeras nada, los niños imitarían tu comportamiento. Probablemente lo encontraste irónicamente satisfactorio ¿No es así? - Molly se encogió en su lugar, pues parecía que su suegra estuviera sacando sus más oscuros pensamientos a la luz. La mujer Black no se perdió el gesto, y la sonrisa que le siguió podría haber sido casi de aprobación - Fue una buena manipulación, algo que no había esperado de ti, eso es seguro. Pero no es a lo que me dirigía, sino a que así como yo no puedo cambiar el hecho de seas la madre de mis nietos, no puedes cambiar el que sea su abuela.

Cedrella se hundió en su lugar, una mano cansada pasando por su rostro. Molly se removió indecisa en su lugar.

\- Escucha, no me gusta dar consejos a quien no los desee - La mujer la miró frustrada - No, mejor dicho, no me gusta ayudar a alguien que me gustaría que desaparezca. Pero mi hijo y mi nieto te aman, a pesar de su enojo, no pueden dejar de amarte. Arthur lo hará, por mucho que tu desprecio a los Black lo lastime, y Ron lo hará, incluso cuando desea que su furia lo haga desaparecer. Como si la ira hiciera que el amor se vaya.

Molly se quedó en silencio, esperando lo que quisiera decir.

\- Así que deja de poner tanta resistencia con respecto a que me encargue de Ron, se que no quieres saber nada al respecto, me lo dejaste en claro esa tarde, pero el límite de tiempo se me está acabando.

\- ¿Quieres que me ponga a un lado? ¿Que me quites a mi hijo? ¡Es mi hijo, Cedrella, no tuyo! Es mi deber criarlo lo mejor que pueda, y honestamente, no me gusta lo que puedas enseñarle.

\- ¿Incluso si lo ayuda a sobrevivir?

Molly se quedó quieta en su lugar. Y se obligó a respirar, no, la guerra ya había terminado. Ninguno de sus hijos necesitaban de esas enseñanzas.

\- No necesita ayuda para sobrevivir, él... los conflictos ya terminaron - Dijo lo más decisiva posible. La mujer Black la miró casi con piedad, y ella quiso escupir a sus pies.

\- No seas ingenua, Molly - No fue una burla, fue casi una orden y ella no pudo evitar indignarse - No me mires así, sabes que mientras los magos vivan, conflictos habrán. Y Ron necesitará de todo lo que pueda darle, y yo... no estaré aquí, para cuidarlo.

Molly se petrificó. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Cedrella la miró, sonriendo astutamente.

\- Sabes muy bien que mi salud se ha deteriorado, no dudo que incluso le hayas rogado a Morrigan que me llevara rápido - Molly la miró sin comprender, negando como si no pudiera creerlo, porque sí, era consciente de que Cedrella no había estado en su mejor momento pero eso no significaba... Cedrella no... _solo había sido un pensamiento pasajero_ \- Oh, niña tonta ¿realmente el rencor te ha cegado tanto?

Dos manos suaves acunaron su rostro y Molly, pensó algo ausente, que su toque no debería ser ni remotamente tan reconfortante como lo era. Lo odiaba, despreciaba como incluso si habían dejado en claro que no eran nada la una a la otra, había un recoveco en ella que quería llorar; algo - muy pequeño y descuidado - dentro de Molly, quería aferrarse a la mujer mayor como después de la guerra, negarse a soltarla porque _cómo se atrevía a irse tan fácil, todavía no habían terminado._

 _\- N_ o eres difícil de amar Molly Weasley... si lo hubieras pedido, si ambos lo hubiesen pensado mejor - Las manos de Cedrella en sus mejillas eran cálidas, y se sintió como una pérdida cuando la dejaron ir - Te habría amado como a una hija, si me lo hubieras permitido. Pero no lo hiciste, ni tu, ni Arthur, y ahora debemos vivir con esas elecciones. Tus hijos deberán vivir con esas elecciones.

 _Tus hijos._

Oh, por Morgana. Ron lo sabía.

Los dedos de Molly temblaron mientras los apoyaba sobre su mejilla, como si intentara replicar la calidez que Cedrella había dejado atrás, y trató que su mirada transmitiera la pregunta no dicha, porque sentía que su voz no saldría estable. _Porque Cedrella se estaba muriendo, y Molly no sabía como procesar eso_.

Su suegra la leyó como si fuera un libro abierto, como si conociera todo lo que Molly era y sería, y se molestaba en esperar una respuesta de ella por mera cortesía. Su padre solía ser de la misma manera, pero siempre había ignorado la comparación entre ambos porque implicaba que veía a Cedrella como alguna especie de figura parental y no podía permitirse pensar así.

 _Te habría amado como a una hija, si me lo hubieras permitido._

No era tan fácil, ella estaba segura. No lo hubiera sido jamás.

Cedrella asintió con suavidad y Molly se derrumbó. Por supuesto que su hijo la odiaba, le estaba arrebatando lo poco que tenía de su abuela en quien sabía cuanto tiempo. Ella quería preguntar, sacudir a la mujer y exigirle respuestas a las que no tenía derecho porque siempre había dejado en claro cual era su relación. Rechazó el impulso de enterrar el rostro entre sus manos, no mientras su suegra estuviera allí, pero no pudo evitar el pequeño sonido roto que escapó de su boca.

Nadie le había explicado, ni Arthur, ni su hijo. Ella no tenía el don de la visión, incluso si corría por su sangre, no entendía la desesperación en la mirada de ambos, porqué tanto escándalo si solo estaba reduciendo los días no le estaba prohibiendo totalmente verla.

Pero... es casi como si lo hubiera hecho. Porque Cedrella no estaría mucho mas de este lado del velo.

Merlín, que desastre.

Una mano peinó suavemente su cabello, Molly tuvo que luchar visiblemente para no estremecerse y el toque vaciló. Cuando enfocó su vista en Cedrella, creyó por primera vez ver algo de vulnerabilidad en ella, pero en lugar de retirarse de la amabilidad inusitada, cerró los ojos en complacencia.

 _Te habría amado como a una hija, si me lo hubieras permitido._

Era tarde, parecía que Molly llegaba tarde para todo lo que era realmente importante _._ Y tuvo que acallar el sollozo que amenazaba con estallar.

 _Ahora debemos vivir con esas elecciones._

 _-_ A veces, te miro y me veo _-_ Molly tuvo que luchar por no reaccionar ante la confesión susurrada - Y nunca fui amable conmigo misma.

Era una rama de olivo, a su manera, la única disculpa que iba a recibir. Y ella ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir negándose, no cuando está tan cansada de estar enojada con su suegra, no cuando no sabe cuánto va a poder escucharla.

\- Me hiciste sentir que no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca sería suficiente - Cedrella no deja de acariciar su cabello, pero Molly cree que la mujer se tensó - Pero parece que no dejo de hacerle sentir lo mismo a las personas que amo, así que no estoy en posición de juzgar.

Por un momento, ella se permite fingir que los años de conflictos no existieron, se deja abrazar por la ilusión de una vida en la que este instante de comprensión entre ambas siempre existió. Que el día de su boda, Cedrella estuvo allí para trenzar su cabello de forma tradicional, en lugar de haberlo hecha misma porque Guinevere tampoco estaba allí; que cuando no sabía que hacer después del nacimiento de Bill, pudo encontrar resguardo en los consejos de su suegra, en lugar de aprender por prueba y error - varias crisis emocionales en medio - al no tener idea de cómo cuidar de su primer bebé. En dónde no tuvo que vivir casi en una inseguridad constante debido a la mirada cruel de la mujer, y sus palabras eran más amables que el veneno al que se había resignadamente acostumbrado; dónde su resentimiento no había hecho un decadente hueco en su pecho que hedía a algo que se asemejaba al odio y ese peso le permitía respirar tranquila. Que las elecciones de los tres, Arthur, Cedrella y ella misma, no habían culminado en el amargo sabor de los "hubiera". Un tiempo y un lugar, dónde la mujer Black acariciando suavemente su cabello en consuelo podría haber sido un gesto cálido y tranquilizador, que disfrutaba libremente porque no pendían entre ambas años de interacciones tensas y heridas abiertas.

La ilusión la abandonó tan rápido como llegó. Molly tomó temblorosamente la mano de Cedrella y la alejó de sí, porque ella iba a vivir con sus elecciones. Su suegra aceptó la acción por lo que era y no tomó ofensa, simplemente volvió a enderezarse y su mirada a afilarse.

\- Tu hijo no te odia, eres su madre - Molly vio casi con admiración desapegada como su suegra lentamente volvía a colocar sus muros, altos como montañas, alrededor de si misma - Puede llegar a resentirte, pero ambas sabemos que tiene un corazón amable y una mente lógica. Con el tiempo, y una vez que su temperamento se asiente, va a razonar que tu accionar no tiene relación con mi futura muerte.

Molly no pudo evitar burlarse ligeramente, estratégicamente ignorando la facilidad con la cual la mujer hablaba de su deceso. Todavía no quería tratar con ese nido de avispas mental.

\- Su temperamento es igual que el mío, serían unos años muy incómodos antes de que se "asiente" como dices - Ella suspiró - No creo que pudiera lidiar con eso.

Cedrella se enfocó en ella como un halcón en su presa, sus cejas arqueándose inquisidoras.

\- ¿Serían? ¿No serán?

Molly se enfrenta a su mirada sin titubear, a pesar del claro desbalance emocional que parece estar procesando.

\- Serían - afirma determinada.

La mujer Weasley se cuestiona cuán despiadada piensa su suegra que es, que no le permitiría a Ron pasar el poco tiempo que le queda a su abuela con ella; no sabiendo lo importante que es para su hijo, cuánto la necesita. _Cuánto ella lo necesita,_ queda tácito flotando entre ambas.

\- Pero Cedrella - Molly atrae la atención de su suegra e intenta dejar su punto bien en claro - No puede volver a ocurrir lo de hace unos meses, nunca más. No puedes llevarte a mi hijo durante tres días sin ningún tipo de comunicación directa entre nosotras y esperar que reaccione positivamente, soy consciente de que nunca lo dañarías pero preocuparme por su bienestar es básicamente mi trabajo, no puedes... simplemente no.

La mandíbula de Cedrella se tensó y Molly se maravilló de la pequeña grieta en su fachada, la demostración de enojo porque la mujer estaba claramente _apretando los dientes._

 _-_ Eso fue una excepción - las palabras bien podrían haber sido arrancadas de la boca de la mujer.

\- No más excepciones, entonces - Hizo una pausa - Ron tiene libre albedrío de ir cuando lo desee con la condición de volver al anochecer, y además tengo otra petición...

Los ojos de Cedrella le advertían silenciosamente que no presionara su suerte, pero Molly no iba a cambiar de opinión con respecto a ello.

\- Me gustaría... me gustaría que me enseñaras algunas de las cosas que Ron ha aprendido durante estos años, no soy una Black - Ella decididamente ignoró el murmurado _"y gracias a los dioses por ello"_ que se escapó de la boca de su suegra - Y aunque me agrada pensar que mis hijos tampoco, son los hijos de Arthur así como tus nietos y no puedo cambiar ese hecho. Tal vez ellos nunca sean capaces de abrazar esa parte de si mismos totalmente, lo que probablemente sea culpa mía, pero quiero... quiero que tengan algo, cuando... cuando te vayas.

La voz de Molly tembló ligeramente al final pero Cedrella no fue misericordiosa.

\- ¿Por qué? - y su tono no contenía furia ni curiosidad, era una refutación disfrazada de pregunta. Esas dos palabras contenían años de frustración.

 _Por qué ahora, por qué no antes, es esta una nueva forma de burlarte, por qué, por qué, por qué._

Molly las sentía como puñaladas.

 _Te habría amado como a una hija, si me lo hubieras permitido_

 _-_ Para que sepan quienes son, de dónde vienen y quienes podrían llegar a ser. - Era tarde, no había manera de reconstruir el puente que tan fervientemente habían quemado, pero era su forma de despedirse en buenos términos - Para que entiendan que son suficientes, sin importar lo que yo o el mundo les diga, incluso si... incluso si eligen seguir un camino que no entiendo y, tal vez, tener algo de su herencia Black los ayude en sus futuras elecciones. Para... para vivir una vida sin arrepentimientos.

Cedrella la examinó, como si midiera la veracidad de sus palabras y Molly no tenía más para dar que una mirada firme. Quiso decir todo lo que dijo, porque esa era ella viviendo con sus elecciones.

Su suegra asintió y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Antes de que lo hiciera, Molly creyó ver por un segundo la misma sonrisa que le entregó años atrás, efímera y aprobadora.

Miró sus manos, callosas por el trabajo doméstico y la poca vanidad que podía permitir en su vida. Y negó con la cabeza.

Una vida sin arrepentimientos, creía que le gustaba el ideal.

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Los reviews son amor.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y al paso al que va J.K Rowling, creo que tampoco a ella (hagan que esa mujer se aleje de Twitter, por favor)_

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ ¿Alguna vez les dije lo mucho que odio el bloqueo de escritor? Bueno, lo odio, lo desprecio con todo el poder de mi alma casi al mismo nivel que los finales. Y eso... eso es mucho odio gente. Fueron meses de estar mirando una página en blanco, porque literalmente no podía pasar del primer párrafo de este capítulo, y pasó por muchos cambios. No estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado final, pero si sigo tratando de editarlo no lo voy a subir más. Espero que a pesar de todo, se disfrute.

(¿Alguno está de vacaciones? Disfruten. Mucho. Yo no sé que es eso, ni lo que es el descanso. El sueño ha sido eliminado de mi diccionario. Si pueden, salgan al sol y respiren un poco de aire en mi lugar, tal vez reciba algo de la experiencia de segunda mano.

Por cierto, si alguien les ofrece seguir cursando en el verano, niéguense con todo el fervor que haya en sus cuerpos. Es mala idea. Muy mala idea. Y si lo hacen, no trabajen al mismo tiempo, al menos no turnos triste es que cuando más tiempo libre tenía, menos escribía.)

 **bloodyqueen0480** Gracias, es agradable saberlo, los bloqueos de escritor le hacen cosas malas a mi autoestima autoral.

 **satorichiva** De hecho, en la primer versión de este capítulo, había un POV Ginny y POV George, pero tuve que sacarlos porque no encajaban con el mood que quería establecer. Puede que los agregue como omake, más tarde. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Fio Gonzlez** AHHHHH, esto resume todos mis deseos para este fic cuando lo empecé, por alguna razón todo se descarrila de mis planes por lo humanos que son todos estos idiotas. Yo tengo muchos problemas con el personaje de Molly, en general, tanto en canon como aquí, pero mi lector beta siempre aplaca cualquier deseo mío de ser injusta con el personaje, así que siempre trato de ser lo más balanceada posible con ella. Todos tienen problemas y necesitan terapia, urgente. Pero los amo igual, ¡Gracias por el comentario!

 **javi30** ¡Muchas gracias! Las cosas van mejorando, hay mucho stress de por medio y tal vez algunos gritos y llanto involucrado, pero así es la vida. Este review me hace lamentar no haber incluido el POV de Ginny y el POV George que incluía originalmente, porque Merlín hay tanto allí que puede contestar esto, pero como dije en mi respuesta de más arriba, lo puedo agregar en el siguiente capítulo (tarde lo que tarde en salir, maldito bloqueo de escritor). Voy a admitir, con respecto a las posibles relaciones amorosas, que estoy evitando el tema lo más posible hasta al menos pasar la pubertad, en parte porque Ron es un niño y lo será por varios años (porque con esa mixtura de recuerdos y experiencias pasadas, va a ser un verdadero problema en el futuro), y también porque soy un asco escribiendo relaciones amorosas (puedo desarrollar unas amistades geniales, en especial una vez iniciado el periodo Hogwarts, y tal vez de algunas de ellas derive un posible ship, pero faaaalta).

 **Dark Sennin** La discusión de Molly y Cedrella del capítulo pasado fue para lo que viví. Amo esa escena, amo esa complejidad de interacciones pasadas y presentes. Se odian y a la vez se quieren, pero se respetan, pero... son complicadas como personas.

 **Caro** Uh, pensé que se entendía. Guinevere murió, no la abandonó.

 **Stay** Gracias, darlin', lo siento mucho por la espera.

 **Petuniasteve** ¡He vuelto!

* * *

 _I'm on my back again_

 _Dreaming of a time and place_

 _where you and I remain the best of friends_

 _Even after all this ends_

 _Can we pretend?_

 _(...)_

 _Guess I got caught in the middle of it_

 _Yes I've been taught, got a little of it_

 _In my blood, in my blood_

 _Memories burn like a forest fire_

 ** _When I was older - Billie Eilish_**

* * *

Teddy siempre había sido especial, pensó Ron mientras caminaba sombríamente a La Madriguera. Era su sobrino como cualquier otro de su familia, pero además de haber llegado primero, tenía la desventaja que un montón de niños de dieciocho y diecinueve años no tenían la menor idea de qué hacer con él. Habían sido meses complicados después de la guerra, Andrómeda estaba todavía de luto por Tonks y Remus, y aunque lo intentaba, la pobre mujer era un desastre para sí misma y no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de Teddy las veinticuatro horas del día; la tarea había recaído en Harry, quien era legalmente su padrino, y en consecuencia también Ron y Hermione - y el resto de su año, porque eran todos unos entrometidos.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer con un niño, y Molly tampoco estaba en el mejor lugar emocional y mental para ayudar. Honestamente, no creía que Teddy hubiera sobrevivido a sus torpes cuidados sin la aparición irritada y fastidiada de Dean, quien tenía dos hermanas menores y había sido lo suficientemente mayor como para recordar los requisitos básicos de un bebé. Él y Seamus eran un paquete, por lo que así se habían incorporado a la tambaleante vida del trío dorado y Teddy; Luna y Neville llegaron después, tan perdidos sobre que hacer con el niño como ellos, pero con voces suaves y posturas calmantes que más de una vez arrullaron a Teddy a dormir. Todos eran un barco a la deriva a punto de naufragar, pero juntos habían logrado mantenerse relativamente estables, bueno, al menos hasta que Teddy comenzó a hablar y llamó a Harry "papá". Sí, ese había sido un día dedicado al llanto; Harry se había encerrado en una habitación y se había negado a acercarse al niño por lo que restó del día, mientras se revolcaba en la culpa.

Había sido un esfuerzo conjunto de Ginny y Hermione el poder hacerlo razonar de que Teddy no tenía la culpa, pues las figuras constantes a su alrededor eran ellos, y lo único que estaba haciendo era asustar al niño. Ron casi podía sentir el peso de Teddy en sus brazos, de aquel día, quien lo miraba con los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry sin entender los gritos, como su pequeña mano se había aferrado a su camisa; él también había querido llorar, pero había aprendido por las malas que los niños eran demasiado sensibles a los estados de ánimo de sus cuidadores, así que había sonreído frágilmente y había abrazado al niño contra su pecho, reconfortándose en el suave aroma a bebé y tratando de que Teddy no viera demasiado el desastre que eran todos ellos. Lo llevó lejos de la discusión cuando su cabello cambió del tono marrón hasta imitar el característico rojo Weasley. Sí, un bebé con los ojos de Harry y el cabello rojo, solo traería a Lily a la memoria y el problema no se resolvería más. Había sido una sabia elección.

Habían sido meses difíciles para todos, con la sombra de la guerra pasada cerniéndose sobre sus mentes. Teddy había ayudado a que todos se centraran en el presente, los había anclado a la realidad cuando habían querido revolcarse en la autocompasión y el pasado.

Y la vida siguió, Harry y Ginny se casaron, se hicieron cargo de Teddy casi completamente aunque con una Andrómeda más presente. Cada uno fue centrándose más en sus carreras, en lo que querían construir a partir de lo que les quedaba... pero sí, Teddy había sido especial.

Para Ron... era su sobrino, a quien más de una vez se había encargado de cuidar porque Ginny era su hermana y Harry bien podría haberlo sido, cuyos balbuceos había visto evolucionar de palabras torpes a las quejas de un adolescente incómodo. Lo había sostenido entre sus brazos antes de que aprendiera a caminar y luego su mano en sus primeros pasos, cuyos dibujos con crayon aun guardaba en su oficina de Auror a pesar de las quejas del niño años después; a quien había tenido que arropar más de una vez cuando se quedaba dormido en su sala de estar, a pesar de haber prometido que _"¡No, tio Ron, soy un niño grande, no siesta!"_ , un hábito que no había sacudido incluso en la temprana adultez pues más de una vez había tenido que arrastrarlo a casa de Harry luego de haberlo encontrado dormido sobre unos informes en su oficina. Quien incluso después de un entrenamiento exhaustivo en defensa, aun lo esperaba con una sonrisa y un alegre saludo, su paso rebotando porque incluso eso no eliminaba la energía de Teddy.

Teddy, que probablemente ni siquiera iba a existir en esa realidad. A quien extrañaba con fuerza, incluso si todas las noches se susurraba a si mismo que esos recuerdos no le pertenecían, no tenía razón en aferrarse a ellos con tanta fiereza porque esa no era su vida, nunca sería su vida, _basta, no son míos, no son mis emociones, no va a ocurrir._

Ron no sabía que hacer con esas emociones. Los recuerdos se sentían tan claros, en oposición a la nebulosa confusa que eran antes de su explosión de magia en la casa de Cedrella, cuando eran más sencillos de olvidar. Se encarnaban en su mente, abrían heridas en su alma que no tenía ni idea que de estuvieran allí, lo hacían anhelar un tiempo que no le pertenecía y personas que no conocía. Su abuela lo anclaba a la realidad, de la misma manera en que Teddy en su momento los retuvo a todos en el presente. Le recordaba que _entonces_ y _ahora_ eran dos cosas muy diferentes, pues en este tiempo había logrado amarla y en esa otra realidad, en ese otro tiempo, no.

Sin ella, ese apoyo que Cedrella representaba, Ron se iba a desmoronar. Fragmentado, esparcido en el viento, porque sin esa llamada de atención se iba a perder en los recuerdos y ¿Quién era Ron, sino un cúmulo de vivencias? ¿Quién iba a determinar que las vivencias del otro Ron eran menos importantes que las suyas? ¿Qué lo hacía _ser_ él, su magia, su memoria, su cuerpo? Miró sus manos sin cicatrices, esas extremidades que no coincidían con las heridas que en su mente el otro Ron había sufrido, tan delicado y suave de juventud. Tan inocente que se sentía mal de solo verlo. Él lo quería, todo lo que en otra vida había tenido, lo ansiaba como un hombre en el desierto ansiaba el agua, pero ¿Lo habría querido sin los recuerdos? Probablemente no, o tal vez sí, Ron ya ni siquiera sabía si había habido un tiempo antes de los recuerdos, si había vivido sin esa sensación de estar incompleto. Él era real, sangraba, sentía, podía recordar; pero se sentía tan lejos de todo eso.

Le hacía doler la cabeza. Quería a su abuela, pero la maldita prohibición de Molly iba a terminar por volverlo loco. Se preguntó vacíamente si eso era lo que su madre buscaba, no lo creía, pero él ya ni sabía en qué creía.

Antes de que siquiera lo supiera, estaba frente a la puerta de La Madriguera, sus pies guiándolo a su destino con la seguridad nacida del hábito. Su madre lo estaba esperando, casi quería que la ira volviera al verla, porque incluso eso sería mejor que le vacío que lo llenaba. Pero nada llegó, solo esa extraña discordancia entre la hastiada mujer en su mente que se superponía con la cansada imagen de su madre presente, pero tan rebosante de juventud que todavía lo hacía tambalearse.

El aire se sentía cálido, y la magia de la casa era reconfortante en su familiaridad.

Él había visto esa casa millones de veces, reconocía cada recoveco de la madera, con sus manos había ayudado a pintar las habitaciones al "estilo muggle" como su padre había preferido, había hecho junto a sus hermanos que los tablones de las escaleras fueran un poco más curvos y desgastados - de tanto subir y bajar - con sus corridas y persecuciones, había reído y había llorado, y en otro tiempo, lo había convertido en el hogar de muchas otras personas además de su familia. Podía ver la fantasmagórica imagen de Hermione dormida en una esquina donde había un sillón, sus rizos despeinados y un libro cayendo de su mano; la sombra de Harry sentado en los escalones esperando por él, su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos brillantes; Luna arrodillada en la mesa, en lugar de la silla - su mirada perdida en algún lugar que ellos no conocían y tarareando una melodía que le sonaba conocida como de un sueño- y Neville tratando de convencerla de mudarse al menos al piso, mientras trastabillaba con dos platos de comida; Dean logrando salvar todo de un desastre, mientras los regañaba a todos, un ceño profundo en su mirada que contradecía la divertida curvatura de sus labios; una Ginny mayor discutía apasionadamente con Seamus que parecía tratar de aplacarla y no lo estaba logrando. En algún lugar, parecía escuchar la risa infantil de Teddy.

Millones de veces. Repitió en su mente. Millones de veces.

Este era su hogar.

Se _debería_ sentir como el hogar, pero Ron creía que era el cementerio de una posibilidad.

Casi no escuchó lo que Molly le dijo, su mente demasiado distraída. Pero había algo... algo en sus palabras que lo despertó de la neblina del vacío. Importante, lo que sea que su madre estuviera diciendo era importante.

 _¿Qué?_

La realidad se estrelló contra él, y sus rodillas se volvieron débiles. Molly permaneció firme en su lugar.

 _\- ¿Qué? -_ Ron no pudo evitar preguntar en incredulidad, lejanamente podía sentir como su conciencia -que sonaba muy similar a Cedrella- lo regañaba por perder la compostura, por una vez se permitió ignorarla. Porque estaba desapegándose de la nada, del vacío, estaba _sintiendo_. No debería aliviarlo tanto como lo hizo.

Miró a su madre, realmente _miró_ a su madre por primera vez en semanas, buscando signos de alteración mágica o enfermedad. Sus ojos rastrearon desde su cansada postura a sus líneas de expresión, un poco más profundas que hace unos meses pero aun tan indescriptiblemente _joven_ que hacía que el corazón de Ron se apriete. Parecía centrada, por una vez, y le sorprendió un poco darse cuenta que, de alguna manera, no se había percatado de lo inestable del comportamiento de Molly; reprimió internamente una mueca, probablemente estaba relacionado a su necedad en reconocerla más allá de cuando su padre lo obligaba. Él no era idiota, sabía que sus emociones solían cegarlo más de lo que deberían, pero nunca habían interferido en su comprensión de una amenaza y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, cuando Molly le había prohibido ver a Cedrella, su mente la había clasificado automáticamente en esa categoría. Un obstáculo, una amenaza, un no-aliado.

Y él había estado demasiado centrado en su enojo, para ver como decaía su postura y se profundizaban lentamente sus líneas de expresión.

Buen trabajo, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

Molly no retractó sus palabras, simplemente esperó, paciente como rara vez lo era.

Por un momento salvaje, Ron pensó que era alguien usando una poción multijugos para parecerse a su madre, pero no, los encantamientos protectores que rodeaban la propiedad ya los hubieran advertido. Los Weasley no eran una familia noble, ni tenían los galeones necesarios para construir sus propias barreras protectoras, pero hace unos años Cedrella le había preguntado a Ron si se sentía seguro en La Madriguera, y algo en la parte posterior de su cerebro había gritado que _no_.

En retrospectiva, había sido la inactiva paranoia del Auror de sus recuerdos, pero había sido suficiente para que su abuela le pidiera un favor a Pollux Black, una protección leve pero firme que advirtiera de intrusos o malas intenciones. Según su abuela, había sido un trabajo apresurado pero seguro, Ron se había cuestionado en qué momento lo había hecho pues no había visto ni un cabello oscuro del extraño Black; ahora, simplemente estaba agradecido de no conocer antes de tiempo a la inminente amenaza de ser humano que era Pollux. Honestamente, Ron creía que si le dieran tiempo y motivación, el mago conquistaría el mundo. Gracias a todos los panteones de dioses que al tipo solo le interesaban su familia y la innovación, y el resto podría arder.

\- ¿Puedo... puedo ver cuándo quiera a la abuela? - repitió sin terminar de creérselo.

\- No, no cuando quieras, solo hasta el anochecer. - su madre rectificó sin siquiera inmutarse, como si no estuviera contradiciendo todo lo que Ron creía de ella. Como si hace solo unos meses no hubiera prohibido terminantemente que la educación de Cedrella siguiera, sus iris reflejando una mirada casi histérica.

\- Pero... pero ¿por qué? - los ojos de Ron se afilaron ante el leve estremecimiento que causó la pregunta, y mentalmente lo archivó para analizar más tarde - Tu dijiste que...

\- Sé lo que dije - y el rostro de Molly se cerró, como una compuerta de acero - Creí que estarías más feliz ¿Acaso prefieres que la prohibición vuelva?

Ron negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Sus manos acompañando el movimiento para enfatizar.

\- ¡NO! ¡No, claro que no! - trató de respirar profundamente - Estoy... estoy feliz.

 _Pero ¿por qué?_

Casi se sintió extraño ser feliz.

Su madre asintió en finalidad, y le sonrió vacilante para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. Hace solo unos días, Ron se hubiera puesto rígido y se negaría a reconocer el gesto hasta que la mujer lo soltara, todavía lleno de una ira que no podría jamás arremeter contra nadie; hoy él solo estaba... confundido y tan, tan cansado que se relajó en su agarre. Todavía sentía fresco en su mente el rostro sonriente de Teddy en sus sueños y la familiar mano del niño tomando la suya, con total confianza.

Cerró sus ojos al pensarlo, como si eso borrara la imagen en su mente y se fundió en el familiar abrazo de Molly porque lo necesitaba. Respiró el aroma reconfortante de su madre, una mezcla de ese viejo perfume - el que el tío Fabian le había regalado a la mujer hace tantos años - y el olor al pan recién horneado, y sus ojos ardieron con ferocidad mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, porque no había notado cuánto había extrañado también eso. En sus recuerdos, su madre había finalmente tirado ese frasco en un ataque de ira contra la guerra _"¡Siempre me los quita Arthur!¡La guerra me lo quita todo! ¿¡Por qué mis hijos, por qué mis hermanos!?"_ y luego había llorado sobre los fragmentos que se clavaban cruelmente en sus palmas, y todo lo que Ron pudo sentir de ella era desesperación y tristeza.

Los brazos de Ron temblaron mientras rodeaban su cintura, y las lagrimas se escapaban a la vez que balbuceaba algo que ni siquiera él entendía. Merlín, él era un desastre.

\- Shh, shh, cariño, está bien, mamá también lo siente, todo va a estar bien - Molly le susurraba en el cabello mientras lo sostenía. Ron solo negaba contra ella, y no podía parar de llorar para explicarle que _no, nada iba a estar bien,_ porque Cedrella iba a morir. Y Teddy no iba a existir, ninguno de sus sobrinos, o sus _hijos_. Nimueh, el otro Ron tuvo _hijos_ y él no sabía como demonios podría lidiar con eso.

Todo lo que en otra vida lo había anclado, ya no existía, y su único pilar de firmeza iba a desaparecer. Él no tendría a nadie más que aferrarse cuando los recuerdos lo tragaran porque todos a su alrededor poseían rostros superpuestos. Y sin las lecciones y consejos de su abuela, Ron sentía que iba a desaparecer.

Porque incluso si toda su familia estaba allí, _una parte de él sentía los había perdido a todos._

* * *

Arcturus odiaba a los Weasley, en especial a Septimus, ellos representaban todo lo que más despreciaba en los magos y más. La sonrisa de Septimus, siempre tan abierta y cálida, como una constante burla a lo que les había quitado a todos los Black, lo que parecía inocente confusión ante el descarado rechazo de su parte todavía lo desconcertaba al día presente. Nunca creyó que iba a odiar a nadie _más_ de lo que había detestado a Septimus Weasley, creyó que su resentimiento por el hombre era el tope de su mezquindad, era lo máximo que iba a poder sentir negativamente sobre otro ser humano.

Claramente se había equivocado, ahora había otra persona a la cuál quería destrozar con sus propias manos. Y esa era Molly Weasley nee Prewett. Esa harpía ingrata había limitado el tiempo que su prima podía pasar con el pequeño doppelganger de Septimus, no es que a él le importara ese engendro de Mórrigan, pero Cedrella lo necesitaba para anclarse y ahora se marchitaba como una flor a la que habían despojado del sol. La mujer fuerte y vivaz se estaba escapando entre sus dedos, y Arcturus no iba a negar que día a día se sentía más desesperado por que el maldito niño volviera a "La telaraña" - como graciosamente les había informado Callidora que llamaban al lugar - incluso si lo miraba con esos calculadores ojos azules, con una expresión demasiado familiar para no ser sacada desde la misma Cedrella o peor... desde el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. No había nombre a lo incómodo que ese niño lo hacía sentir; tal vez por su falta de miedo a enfrentarlo, a pesar de que incluso Pollux llegaba a dudar de su cercanía en sus peores días, o esa extraña aura que tenían todos los videntes, ese _"sé cuándo vas a morir, cómo y por qué, y no me podría importar menos"_ que parecía emitir al igual que la mayoría de su tipo. O simplemente, que parecía una copia al carbón de su mayor némesis.

Aparte de Molly Weasley, claramente.

Suspiró desde su lugar en el solar de Cedrella. No estaba enfurruñado, maldita sea.

Se había negado a dejar la casa a pesar del rechazo constante de su prima, quien seguía enojada por el incidente de hace dos meses, por la reacción tan violenta de Arcturus. Aunque la mujer era Black, y entendía muy bien el problema familiar de aferrarse a las personas, ella no podía comprender... no podía saber lo mucho que la situación lo había descolocado, el _terror absoluto_ que lo había embargado. Pasó una mano con cansancio por su rostro, mientras miraba con ofuscación el pequeño jardín del solar. Ni siquiera había estado en la habitación en el momento de la visión, él no creía que la mujer tuviera ninguna jurisdicción para calificar de exagerada su reacción. No importaba que la predicción no hubiera estado destinada a Charlus, Cedrella no había escuchado el llanto desgarrado del niño en la camisa de su amigo, _su mejor amigo_ , mientras lo regañaba por morir. _Por morir._

Arcturus siempre había temido perder a las personas que más amaba desde la muerte de Melania, se había anclado con firmeza en la familia que le quedaba y a pesar de su duro exterior, procuraba siempre de cuidarlos, asegurarse que se mantuvieran a salvo porque _Pollux se iba a matar un día con sus imprudentes proyectos experimentales, Cassiopea no tenía idea de lo que era una conversación sin insulto (o francamente no le importaba), Callidora estaba a un paso de ser suicida y había que vigilar que la mujer no estuviera sola por el amor de Merlín y Cygnus iba a terminar en Azkaban por matar a su esposa, y por Morgana, todos odiaban a Druella y nadie iba a llorar por ella, pero que desastre sería organizar un escape de Azkaban y...-_

Pero... Nunca había necesitado preocuparse por Charlus, más que animarlo después de sus caídas emocionales por el problema de la custodia, o ser una presencia reconfortante cuando su amigo extrañaba demasiado a su familia. Charlus Potter era un ex-auror consumado, no necesitaba de su protección, podía cuidarse muy bien solo, y eso siempre había aliviado algo en el pecho de Arcturus. Su amigo había sido alguien _seguro_ al que aferrarse, no había dudas de que se fuera como Cedrella o muriera como Melania, no hasta mucho después que Arcturus al menos, y él no debería haberse envuelto tanto alrededor de una persona, _efímeras_ como eran. Pero era difícil ser un Black sin codiciar como un dragón a los seres amados, todos inevitablemente cedían ante ese defecto, era casi inherente a la sangre.

Arcturus era un mago fuerte, pero no omnipotente. Se había rodeado alrededor de Charlus con el vicio de un basilisco, peligroso y letal, y su amigo lo había permitido porque entendía la extrañeza de los Black. Él sabía que el Potter probablemente no estaba al tanto de _cuánto_ pendía su cordura de su continua existencia. Y que un niño, con la cara de Septimus y su propia actitud espejada, le recordara la posible mortalidad de su amigo sin que Arcturus pudiera detenerlo... lo había desestabilizado. Mucho.

No era justificación para arremeter contra alguien tan indefenso como un niño; incluso si Ron no hubiera mostrado ni un atisbo de miedo, firme ante su furia como si fuera una mera brisa de verano, Arcturus comprendía lo fácil que habría sido lastimarlo, lo cerca que había estado de hacerlo porque quería _respuestas_ y si tenía que elegir entre el bienestar del vástago Weasley o el de Charlus, sabía cuál sería su elección en un instante y no sentiría remordimientos por ello. Cedrella también lo sabía y por eso mismo, jamás sería perdonado a sus ojos, no cuando el pequeño era algo similar para su prima como Charlus para él.

 _Aunque no suficiente razón para quedarse._ Pensó con saña _._

Charlus le gritaría unas buenas horas por ese pensamientos, tan aficionado al engendro Weasley como estaba. Y Cedrella... ella lo miraría con esa frialdad que helaba los huesos y el tendría que luchar por desviar su mirada, y preguntarse si no había sido ella quien había obtenido esos condenados genes _sidhe._

No es que su prima tuviera la energía para siquiera pronunciar una maldición, no en su estado actual. Casi había colapsado en sus brazos cuando había llegado a la casa desde quién sabe dónde, pero apenas si había podido sostenerla de los hombros para mantenerla erguida antes de ella lo empujara lejos y se apoyara en la pared, dificultosamente tropezando hacia su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra; había dormido desde entonces. Con lo que le costaba caminar, Arcturus estaba sorprendido de cuánto había durado antes de la inevitable recaída.

Estúpido orgullo Black. Él odiaba ese maldito rasgo familiar, iba a ser la muerte de todos ellos.

La magia ondulante de las salas de protección le advirtieron de un visitante, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Con su suerte, sería Pollux otra vez con esa mirada que solo indicaba problemas; desde que Arcturus se había instalado en la casa de Cedrella, parecía ver más y más seguido a su familia restante de lo que había visto en el año entero. Miró en dirección a la entrada del solar, listo para gritarle a su primo que se fuera con su locura a otro lado pero... no era Pollux quien estaba allí.

Un agitado Ron Weasley le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos rastreando cada recoveco de la habitación con una rapidez que Arcturus solo veía en personas como Charlus. Tuvo que evitar burlarse abiertamente de la comparación mental. ¡Ja, un niño pequeño cuál auror!

Aunque, algo de ruido debió haber hecho porque la pequeña alimaña fijó sus ojos en él con curiosidad.

\- La abuela ¿Dónde está? - preguntó algo agitado, Arcturus pensó que podría haber corrido hasta allí.

Su ropa estaba algo arrugada y aunque no parecía exactamente exhausto, el leve sudor en sus sienes y el suave rubor en sus mejillas le indicó que había sido una carrera apresurada, sin pausas. Tenía las escleróticas enrojecidas, sus parpados hinchados como si hubiera llorado con fuerza y recientemente, y también las peores ojeras que había visto en un niño desde el demacrado rostro de Leta Lestrange el primer día de clases. Y Leta siempre había sido una niña particularmente miserable e insomne. No le gustaba la implicación, incluso si le desagradaba el pequeño clon.

Maldita Molly Weasley.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No había prohibido tu madre que vengas? -

El niño lo miró sin pestañear, sin repetir la pregunta, como si su presencia fuera respuesta suficiente. Y lo era, dudaba que siquiera hubiera podido llegar a unos pasos de la casa - sin permiso - sin que la desagradable banshee de su madre no le pisara los talones. De alguna manera la prohibición se había levantado.

Ahora sabía a dónde demonios se había escapado Cedrella. Hizo una mueca, Merlín, uno le quitaba los ojos de encima un segundo y la mujer podría terminar guerras. Reprimió el impulso de masajear su sien, y solo exhaló con pesar.

Podría ser mezquino y sacar al engendro de la casa, después de todo su prima no estaba en las mejores condiciones para recibir visitas. Pero no creía que eso mejorara su actualmente tensa relación, ni que el niño Weasley realmente se mantuviera alejado, o que no se sintiera renuentemente culpable después.

Estúpidos Gryffindors y su bondad, que terminaba dándole malos hábitos de ser amable.

\- Está en lo que, me han dicho, era tu habitación. - Dejó que la información se asentara en el niño, hasta que su mirada demasiado inescrutable para un mocoso se ablandara en algo parecido al cariño - No se encuentra en el mejor estado pero-...

El clon de Septimus no lo había dejado ni terminar su oración antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos del hogar de Cedrella. El sonido de sus apresurados pasos casi imperceptibles a pesar del estruendo que deberían causar en la madera, algo que seguro su prima le había enseñado. Cedrella lo había usado demasiadas veces para darles un buen susto cuando aun eran adolescentes, después de que el jodido _Theseus Scamander_ le explicara cómo hacerlo, a regañadientes, luego de perder una apuesta.

Era un truco engañosamente simple a primera vista, no podía serlo menos.

Consistía en engatusar la circulación natural de la magia del cuerpo para que se conecte con el suelo y por el instante en que el pie se mantuviera en contacto con la superficie, se produjera una pseudo-transfiguración que suavizaba el material que se pisara a su estado más blando, tenía que ser una conexión débil para que la transfiguración no durase más que un segundo y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se produjese el cambio mágico. Mucho más duradero que cualquier _silencio_ que se emitiera en los zapatos porque una vez aprendido, la magia iba a tender a desviarse por ese nuevo camino forjado y nunca más ibas a producir más que un leve sonido al pisar, la pseudo-transfiguración siendo algo ya inconsciente. Era difícil de aprender, de hecho aunque se enseñaba en el actual curso de aurores, no era requisito indispensable pues muchos jamás lo lograban, se necesitaba de una comprensión muy profunda de la propia magia o una conexión fuerte con la magia salvaje que se encontraba latente en todas las cosas. Arcturus ni siquiera tenía que preguntar para saber que el caso del engendro Weasley era el segundo, no cuando aun podía sentir el ardor de su magia sin conducto que quemaba su piel y le dificultaba respirar.

Aun así, era un proceso que debía ser cien por ciento consciente la primera vez y después era automatizado por el cuerpo. Arcturus frunció el ceño.

 _¡No Arcturus, cómo piensas que le enseñaría ese tipo de magia a un niño!,_ y el infierno. Vieja bruja mentirosa.

Bueno, al menos solo le había enseñado unos trucos, Pollux confirmando que decía la verdad cuando afirmó no haberlo entrenado. Su primo era como un detector de mentiras en forma de mago, y por muy astuta que fuera Cedrella, sabía de buena fuente que aun no había aprendido a evadir ese método. Ninguno de los Black podía, lo que hacía las conversaciones con su primo una absoluta molestia más allá de la completa falta de respeto de Pollux por las reglas sociales, incluso las omisiones eran registradas de alguna manera.

Y hablando del diablo...

Ignoró a su primo, enfocándose adrede en la última incorporación de Callidora al jardin para no enfrentarlo ( _unas pequeñas flores del infierno, muy buenas para unas pociones asiáticas bastante cuestionables, demonios ¿¡Qué estaba planeando Callidora esta vez!?_ ) Si uno prestaba la suficiente atención - o era magia sensible - casi podía escuchar el canto deleitado de las salas de protección ante la llegada de Pollux.

\- Arcturus.

Él se enderezó por completo. La voz de su primo rara vez sonaba tan impasible, lo puso alerta. Cuando lo miró, su expresión era pétrea en el mejor de los casos y una muralla blindada en el peor. No era propio de la usual expresividad del otro hombre.

\- Trocar apareció en mi casa - Arcturus reprimió una mueca. Las palabras de Pollux parecían ser dichas casi con indiferencia, pero él sabía mejor y en una inspección más cercana, podía ver el temblor de sus manos y el brillo extraño de sus ojos. Ambos sabían que el vampiro jamás había perdido el acceso al hogar de Pollux - algo que más de una vez había causado discusiones interminables con su esposa, de las que lamentablemente había tenido que ser testigo - pero no había tomado esas libertades en más de cuatro décadas, que apareciera podría implicar muchas cosas, ninguna con la que estuvieran cómodos - Él quiere ver... él quiere hablar con Cedrella.

Arcturus... no entendía realmente las relaciones de su familia con Trocar, tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. El vampiro era reconocido en el submundo mágico de forma casi infame, aunque se había relajado en el último siglo, le habían dicho que ahora trabajaba en una librería, de todas las cosas a las que dedicarse, en el Callejón Knockturn. No sabía cómo lo conocía, pero Cedrella siempre había hablado con cariño de Corneille y por alguna extraña razón, también Septimus; sin conexión con este hecho, Trocar había sido... _cercano_ a Pollux en su juventud, más de una vez había visto al vampiro relajado en algún sofá del ancestral hogar Black a pesar de la desaprobadora pero temerosa mirada de Cygnus Black II. Se habían distanciado desde su matrimonio con Irma, y Arcturus no iba a analizar las razones por qué, incluso si le pagaban un millón de galeones.

( _"- La amo, Arcturus, no hay dudas de que la amo - le dijo Pollux, apenas un año después de su boda, y aun así con una mirada tan infeliz que le impidió regañarlo por estar tomando vino élfico como si fuera agua. - Me dio una hermosa niña, y hay otro en camino, no permanecemos discutiendo más de lo necesario y nuestro matrimonio es bueno... ¿Por qué siento que no es suficiente? ¿Eh, Arcturus, por qué?_

 _Ninguno vocalizó que las únicas discusiones que Pollux había tenido con Irma habían sido sobre las personas que admitían las salas protectoras o las líneas directas de la conexión flu, o que todavía se negaba a quitar esos hermosos pero sombríos cuadros que adornaban la sala de estar que mostraban extraños paisajes de tiempos anteriores a ellos. O que - a pesar de la conocida vanidad de Irma - Pollux se negaba rotundamente a tener espejos en la casa, que cuando se concentraba demasiado en algo hablara solo en rumano, a pesar de que Irma no sabía lo mínimo del idioma._

 _Tampoco se mencionó la clara ausencia del elegido padrino de bodas, quien no asistió a la ceremonia, ni respondió las cartas que se habían enviado sobre el nacimiento de Walburga"_ )

Las interacciones de Pollux y Trocar le habían generado más de un dolor de cabeza décadas atrás, y había sido un renuente confidente de su primo, pero no creía que eso meritara que Pollux le informara estas cosas. Aunque, por la tensión en el marco del otro hombre, dudaba que esto se tratara de viejos conflictos.

\- Quiere hablar con Cedrella - repitió su primo, mirándolo firmemente - Sobre el don de Ronald.

Durante el silencio que le siguió a esa afirmación, se podría haber escuchado la caída de un alfiler.

* * *

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Los reviews son amor.


End file.
